Technorganic Miko
by cometflare16
Summary: Based upon my drawings of a technorganic version of Miko on my deviant art account under the same name. this is the story behind it all.
1. Chapter 1

Technorganic Miko, to match the image I drew a few weeks ago.

* * *

"Autobots, Roll out."

Optimus' order ran through the mind of the young Miko Nakadai, it was upon those orders that the bots were going after another relic which just turned up on the bases radar, and to be sure it wasn't a Decepticon trap, he had ordered everyone to go out in order to intercept the relic, even Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack and Smokescreen were to accompany them, whilst Miko, Jack, and Raf were to stay at the base. This left Miko sour as she told them she could help them out whilst wearing the apex armour, which Ratchet quickly lifted off the floor and locked in the new medibay.

In the end up though as usual, Miko snuck along at the last minute, with both Jack and Raf running through the ground bridge after her. After receiving a lecture by literally everybot and Jack but congrats from Wheeljack, they had found the source of the signal, but were confronted by the Decepticons. Before the two sides could even clash or even start shooting at each other, multiple E.M.P grenades were thrown into the field around both bot's and cons, before either side could retreat the pulse from the grenades going off knocked out everyone in the area whilst Multiple soldiers and various helicopters and heavy duty military vehicles quickly incapacitated jack and Raf whilst they dragged off Miko who had been somehow knocked out but the pulse, but who quickly regained consciousness before having to be sedated before being moved anywhere as she had used her bare strength to knock out at least ten soldiers before being recaptured. The last thing that registered in the Japanese students mind as she fell unconscious again was Jack screaming in anger shouting something which registered as "M.E.C.H" in her disorientated mind.

When she woke up Miko found herself in a small white holding cell with her hands bound in cuffs. After a few seconds of struggling she broke them, like they were cheap plastic toys. She quickly made her way over to the door to see if she could pick the lock then find Raf and Jack, it was quite weird that thy weren't in the same cell. Her thoughts then turned to their safety and how it was her that got them into this position in the first place. After quickly removing a couple of bobby pins from her hair she started to pick her way through the lock on the door, only for the sound of keys to be heard on the other side. Within moments the door to her cell was flung open.

"Oh Miko were glad you're alright" A panicked and rushed voice said as the owner of it flung herself into the sixteen year old.

"Thank the gods we found you Miko, come on we need to get you out of here." Said a strong, relieved Male voice as he picked up the two women on the floor.

"Mama, Papa? What are you doing here, how did you find me? Where's my friends." Miko asked as she hugged both her parent's, "Better question where are we?"

"That doesn't matter now, we need to get you out of here before our bosses harm you, and your friends are up a few levels, above our lab any ways." Her father informed her as they started running.

"What about the Autobots? Or the decepticons?" Miko called out,

"There in another area of the base here." Her mother quickly told her. Miko said no more as they made their way to the elevator shaft, her father handed her a Taser and waved her silent before she could ask any questions. It was in the elevator that Miko finally took proper notice of her parents who had just rescued her, noting they were in white lab coats, which made sense, they were doctors with PhD's in biomedicine and biomechanics' as well as robotics', but it was the badge which was on the lab coats which shocked her.

* * *

M.E.C.H

But, they thought M.E.C.H had become obsolete once Silas destroyed their base and killed literally everyone in it. Her breath hitched as she was overcome with shock, which her parents noticed. Miko was on the edge of a full on panic attack in a small elevator in front of her parents. Her father noticed this and quickly grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Miko breathe, we are not M.E.C.H, we only work here as they gave us free reign to work with, no laws or governments controlling how much we can do to improve medical techniques, you may have hear differently from your friends but we only did this to help mankind evolve and insure a brighter future for ordinary people. We ARE NOT those gun slinger terrorist that surround us though." Mr Nakadai told her.

"Your Fathers Right Miko, we are nothing like those who surround us." Mrs Nakadai replied as the elevator came to a halt. The bases alarm blared up as the doors opened, the three were met with multiple assault rifles cocked in their faces, and the commander just smirked as the three were placed in cuffs and lead away to the main control area.

"Well, that backfired." Miko replied dully as her shoulders slunk forward in disappointment.

* * *

After ten minutes the soldiers, finally made it to the main control room shoved their captives onto the floor in front of who Miko supposedly guessed was the new commander.

"Director, we brought the traitors, they were trying to rescue their daughter from the sub level detention block 16. What should we do with her and her parents?" the commanding soldier asked as he saluted the man. Miko noted he was in a cream three piece suit with a Stetson on and a heavy smell of cigars and gunpowder came of him.

"Why Mr and Mrs Nakadai, why a never thought a'd see the day you would pick up a gun, it fills this southern heart with joy. Am afraid ya, did break some of our rules now try'na rescue a prisoner now and well, yall need ta be punished." His thick Texan accent filled the room just like the stench of cigar smoke as he spoke. Miko tried to look at his face but all she saw was part of a gote and a pair of glasses but the rest was hidden in shadows.

"Fine punish us director Church, just let our daughter go!" Mr Nakadai hissed, his voice full of venom and hatred.

"Don't touch her!" Mrs Nakadai shouted at the director. The director just tissed as he walked forward. The director walked over to Miko and lifted her by the chin and showed her what was behind him, and what she saw left her in shock

"Turn on the monitor and receivers, a want them ta see this too." No one answered him but on a large monitor to their right an Image flickered to life of the Autobots and decepticons all held down on dissection tables with thick metal restraints riveted onto the table. And in a cell beside all the bots was Raf and Jack. Once the bot's noticed the monitor was on they started to wrestle with their bindings to try and break free.

"Miko, are you alright!" Optimus voice boomed through the monitor.

"I'm fine, but he won't be!" Miko growled.

"Leave her alone you fragger." Bulkhead growled through the monitor, as he tried to break his bindings and strangle the director.

"Hurt her and we'll feed you to a horde of scraplets." Wheeljack threatened.

"Or worse." Magnus threatened to everyone's surprise. He noticed everyone had their heads cocked around to face him, "What, she's a wrecker and that makes her my responsibility also." He replied firmly.

"Awe, well isn't that somethin sweet, darling. Now, a do believe now is the perfect time to show yall's punishment for messin up M.E.C.H's plans for too long now." He smirked, then picked Miko up by her throat and walked over to the shoddy experiment he had lined up. Whilst Miko struggled in his grip for a breath, her lips were starting to turn blue as he made his way over to the experiment. He then looked back at her directly only to receive a head-butt from Miko, who then fell to the floor before flipping onto her feet. The director on the other hand had fallen backwards as he gripped his face, there was blood running down his face from his nose, and forehead, and he had a concussion from the force of the attack.

"Whoo, Go Miko", "That's our girl show'em who's boss!" and "Beat that retched pulp to scrap!" Came through the monitor from Bulkhead, wheeljack, Knockout oddly enough, Jack and Raf.

* * *

The soldiers in the room started to fire at Miko, who managed to break her cuffs with a lucky shot, before she picked up a shotgun which was lying on a table she had just jumped over. She flipped over a couple of soldiers who had come to restrain her amongst the gunfire hailing upon her, only to be knocked out as Miko flipped up around them and injured them severely.

"Looks like the gymnastics', karate, ninjitsu and kendo skills came in handy in the end." Her father shouted to her mother as they lay prone on the ground to avoid the gun fire.

"Hold your fire, a need her alive, stun her though." Was the shouts which came from the director. Miko Jumped out to try and get a shot at the director but was quickly stopper as she was hit by a Taser. Even with the Taser shocking her, she picked up the gun before multiple more shots hit her, after about seven different Tasers had shocked her did they get Miko under control again but his time she was held by four soldiers in cybernetic exosuits to keep her from breaking out again.

"What a surprise, a didn't expect such accuracy from a cheerleader, what a delightful little madam ya raised there Nakadai's, such a talented thing ya are. Power it up." The director Smiled as he used a cane to pick Miko's head up.

"Ground Bridge powered up sir, co-ordinates locked." One of the techies replied to the director. The roars which came from the bots was huge through the monitor but to Miko it was drowned out by the sound of the bridge powering up behind her.

"Such a shame that your talent was wasted in that little town in the desert and even with these ones, well ya don't need ta worry yal's pretty little head bout, bein a hindrance to anyone again, enjoy life in the Mariana trench." He smirked as he watched the shock fill Miko's face before watching it melt into horror as she was flung through the ground bridge, which had begun to spark. The last thing she heard was the cackles coming from the director, and roars of anger coming through the monitor alongside her parents screams before the roar of an explosion in the vortex and finally blacking out.

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

"Dad, I'm going out for a walk" came the teenage voice through the hallway as she made her way towards the elevator shaft,

"Alright sweetie, don't stay out to long, you don't know who's on the streets at night anymore." Came her father's response. With that she picked up her key card and made her way down the elevator. She missed Detroit at night since she had been away for so long, it was only when the decepticon's started to show up on earth again did they return. She was glad she still had a way to defend herself, even if the doc bot was only re activating one mod every few months if her spark could handle it.

She missed being on earth, it was her home, but so was cybertron, it's just she was so…. Outlandish that it was quite awkward making friends at time as well as trying not to be stood on, although she was happy she wasn't the only minicon to agree with this point, she did make quite a few friends who were minicons like her. It was still a mystery as to how her sparkling protoform ended up on earth, heck they still hadn't found her original creator or sire after running her DNA and spark signature through a planet wide database.

She had turned of into the city park which was lit up and illuminated the way for night walkers like her, after all she didn't need as much sleep as an ordinary human, one of the perks of being Technorganic. She was brought out of her musings when she heard a crack like the sparking's of a tesla coil. She looked up to see a vortex open up in front of her, she noted it was off colour from the regular ground bridge, especially since this one was a vortex and not an orb which they would just jump into. This one was glowing purple, gold, pink and black, and was sparking like nothing Sari had seen before. Within moments the vortex in front of her exploded and flung out a small object the same size as herself. Upon seeing this object being flung through sari made her way quickly over to the impact zone,

"Sari, come in, Sari. We detected your signal at the park along with an explosion are you alright?" Optimus' voice came through her comm,

"Yeah, I'm Fine, although tell ratchet to get the medi bay ready." Sari answered.

"Why you're not injured are you?" Optimus concerned voice asked.

"I'm not, but the Technorganic who came through the exploding ground bridge is." Sari said as she looked over the pink and black haired teen who had the skin on her arm blown off.

* * *

M.E.C.H Base,

Everyone was in horror as they watched the director throw Miko through the sparking ground bridge. Bulkhead and Wheeljack were struggling with their bindings, if they could get free they would crush the director until there was nothing left of him. Raf was sobbing silently into Jack in the cell they were in. Within Moments a group of soldiers walked into the large room where everyone was being held captive. They opened up the cell next to Raf and Jack and threw in Miko's parents. Mrs Nakadai just sobbed her heart out as her husband held her in his arms. Literally everybot in the room were all heartbroken after watching the ground bridge implode as Miko was thrown through it. The monitor was still on display, showing multiple engineers trying to fix the shoddy ground bridge. Although there was a question in there processors and minds now, one which could only be answered by both Mr and Mrs Nakadai, but they'd wait till later, after all the couple had just lost their daughter, and the bots, jack and Raf had lost a sister to them all.

After a few hours the tables the bots were strapped to begin to move as a squad of soldiers unlocked the cells and placed all four humans in cuffs and lead them alongside he moving tables which all the cybertronians were strapped to. Who knew what was going to happen now, Arcee, and Bee were struggling with their restraints as they began to move for fear that M.E.C.H would do the same to Jack and Raf which they did to Miko. There futile attempts at escape were quashed when the pair received a few thousand volts each shocking them senseless. They walked into a large hangar before they stopped, there when they were in the hangar one of the walls split apart and opened up to reveal the large control room. Were the ground bridge had been fixed and the director and others injured in Miko's attack had been patched up. There was a strong smell of gun powder and smoke still around the room. And from the raised control platform came the insane cackles of the director looking menacingly over all the decepticon's and Autobots trapped in his base.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry i haven't uploaded scrap all in the past few months, i don't know why but i've had a major writers block which now seems to have lifted but replaced with an artists block, anyways give me eight weeks and i'll be spitting out new chapters for everything. the stress from my upcoming module two gcse's should help get me back into writing gear now. so sit back relax and injoy.

Cometflare 16, thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Technorganic Miko chapter two.

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

* * *

Years had passed now as the youngish Technorganic jumped from dimension to dimension, to dimension trying to find the one she was from. At least sixteen centuries had passed at this stage but she still hadn't forgotten them, she had transferred all her old photos of them all onto a hologram chip which she had placed on a chain around her neck. She had enjoyed the first dimension she landed in which she recorded on her personal data pad as the transformers animated dimension. She had done so much in that dimension alongside Sari, heh, she still remembered freaking out after waking up in Detroit and thinking it was a huge prank, only to notice the differences in everybot's armour and colour schemes.

She fought in battle after battle with each group of Autobots she came across in each dimension…. Except the shattered glass dimensions as Scourge Prime, did try to rip out her left optic in it, which left two long thin scars, she did find it easy to conceal with make-up but didn't bother anymore, unless there was a formal party of meeting she was to attend to. She was surprised that was the only major damage done considering she did take part in an assault on Unicron at a stage in one dimension, he had already destroyed one of Cybertron's moons, which was replaced by his dead, grey helm in the end.

She did have fun teaching the different versions of her about her hidden abilities, as well as her many encounters with multiple all-sparks from each dimension. The first one in Sari's dimension gave her, the dimension warp which she used to jump between dimensions on her quest to return home. Other gifts it gave her was a temporal distortion mod, gravity gauntlets, in the form of pink bracelets which only she could wear as well as her prized possession which she had solus prime forge, her sniper rifle which turned into a scythe, identical to ruby roses out of RWBY, except it was pink. Universal ventilation for her human side which came in handy in a few situations. Overdrive feature for her plasma thrusters, universal language mod, and additional subspace storage in the form of two glowing golden containers which connected to her hip plating. The funniest one the all spark gave her was that she could gain armour which was stored in her subspace along with her wheels when transforming, like the Predacons, and dinobots and turn into a slim matte black and pink Ducati Diavel bike with gold trim. It was one hell of a time learning how to balance the thing, and a holoform to match.

One of the weirdest things she found over her centuries of dimension hopping was that most of the memories of the fun she had in each dimension faded but the memoires she made in her home dimension stayed with her the whole time, likely the all sparks doing, trying to tell her not to forget who she is and where she comes from. Another thing she found was that with each dimension she came across time passed differently. It was really weird but cool at the same time, at the start. But now, she had isolated the dimension she had been searching for. Time to go home, and hope that director Church was ready for the storm she was about to bring. Hopefully not too much time had passed whilst she was away. She wrapped herself in her trusty red cloak which she had picked up centuries ago, and pulled out her sniper rifle which was strapped to her back struts. She laughed as she took a look at herself in a cracked Mirror, she looked like a pink version of Ruby from R.W.B.Y her favourite online cartoon before the director threw her through that malfunctioning ground bridge. With that she took a final look at her surroundings before pressing the glowing blue orb on her belt and activating her dimension warp. Time to pay the guys a surprise visit.

* * *

Mech Base seven hours after Miko's disappearance.

* * *

"Well, well, well. It this an't ma lucky day. Both tha Autobots, and decepticons, in ma humble base. And ma workin ground bridge, now a do believe this is tha perfect time to make M.E.C.H known ta the world, and ta let the governments know that we were never lead by Silas." Church smiled evilly upon the cybertronians present.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked angrily.

"Ah, Optimus a presume, let me tell yall somethin, Silas was just a puppet who became too powerful for his own good. It was just a matter of time before he lost his sanity, it was a great shame that we lost a few hundred men and Millions of dollars of M.E.C.H property along with the former base he once looked over." The director smiled. "Although, a must thank both Mrs Nakadai, and Mr Nakadai for their advanced robotical limbs ta help us get so many soldiers back onta their feet after the tragedy. It's a shame that over the years, ya delayed too many of ya projects with that little Minx ya raised. All those, competitions and all, a was glad that ya sent her on that exchange trip. Shame she got in our ways yet again, but a must thank ya for your many years of service. A do believe now is the right time to give ya, your own punishment now after all, you did break that little demon out of detention block sixteen, and do ya know what a keep down on that level do ya?" the director asked.

"We know you like to keep your little experiments there before you torture them." Mrs Nakadai shouted angrily. This left all the Cybertronians in shock and horror and it was Megatron who spoke up first.

"I may have destroyed cybertron but I have never ever placed orders to my subordinates to torcher a sparkling." Megatron growled,

"What about Bumblebee?" Knockout asked only to receive a growl from Megatron to shut up.

"That was different. Optimus, if we break these binds I call a truce until we destroy this base and all evidence of it." The warlord growled as his optic's flared purple in rage.

"Agreed Megatron." Optimus simply replied.

"Na, how do yall think yall's gonna escape, those bindings were each customised for all of yall. They only open if ya can hack through ma multiple firewalls. Ya know a was surprised when Young Miko managed to be knocked out by an E.M.P and then take out ten of our best soldiers whilst disorientated, as well as break a pair of titanium cuffs we had on her, shame she at the bottom of the Mariana trench. Now were was a, yes a was about to dispose of these two traitors for good." Church said as he picked up a handgun and made his way over to where Mr and Mrs Nakadai were being held.

As he was standing in front of Mrs Nakadai with the gun cocked and his finger on the trigger the bases alarm went off.

"What's happening? Someone answer me!" He shouted up to his subordinates.

"Sir unknown energy signal spiking on base." One of the baffled scientists shouted down to him.

"Were on the base, send tha freelancer squadron to eliminate the threat." Director Church yelled.

"Sir it's coming from the ground Bridge." The same scientist shouted.

"That's Impossible." Was all the director could say before he watched on as the ground bridge opened up sparking like a tesla coil, glowing purple, gold, pink and black before out of it fell a figure in a red cloak who landed on the railings of the raised platform destroying the top railing but somehow was supported on the steel railing a few inches below the top steel beam. The figures face was hidden under the cover of their cloak, the figure quickly shot the hand gun out of the director's hands which resulted in it going off and hitting him in the leg as it hit the floor.

"You Bastard!" Church screamed in pain, "Freelancer squad, attack." He yelled as he grabbed his leg to stop the bleeding.

"Maine, Fire," A female in blue armour shouted as she picked up a rocket launcher and fired at the spot where the figure was standing. The soldier she shouted to fire the grenade launcher he held in his hands which struck the metal railing which the cloaked figure was standing on. Once the smoke cleared from the explosion all that was left was the twisted and now melted spot of platform where the cloaked figure once was. The female soldier smirked before everyone in the room looked up. Twisted in the air was a twenty one year old pink and black haired woman in a black short dress with a dark pink front lace up corset and yellow belt topped with a glowing blue orb in the middle and another glowing blue orb on her chest above her bust. She had a short black and gold jacket with short sleeves on and a pair of fingerless black gloves which came up to about two and a half to three inches under the jackets sleeves, and had a pair of chunky pink bracelets on. She had a pair of ripped black thigh high stockings, with a pair of black wedged combat boots which were up to her knee. Her hair was up in a traditional geisha style with kushi combs and four pairs of gold chopsticks with bira-bira pins on the top most set in her hair. But as quickly as that the cloak concealed the warrior again, so the bots couldn't see who it was.

* * *

The woman twisted in the air and grabbed the large sniper rifle off of her back and with one hand shot the soldier known as Maine in the throat before landing on the ground and flipped over the female soldier Carolina whilst shooting her in the back before she landed in front of a soldier who began to rush her. She shot him point bank in his face whilst letting the recoil of the shot influence her distance as she flipped backwards landing on her back before rolling onto her feet and flipped her sniper around in her hands as it transformed into a large pink and black scythe. Another soldier in an exosuits rushed at her only for the sniper to twirl around him and bring the scythe blade down across the back of his neck, the M.E.C.H goon snarled at her as he looked up at her. She simply smirked before a shot was heard and the soldier was cleanly decapitated. Up this every M.E.C.H soldier on base began to charge at her with their close quarters combat weapons drawn. The caped crusader smirked, flipping the scythe around in her hands and releasing the casing of the previous bullet she'd shot.

She began to fire upon the charging goonies, getting in five clean headshots before a soldier managed to get close enough for a swing, he was in a primitive mecha suit standing at three and a half meters tall, and his punch did some damage to the ground were the lone sniper had been standing moments ago. She had quickly before impact jumped up so her barrel was level with the soldiers head before firing, taking her backwards across the enormous hangar by about twenty to thirty meters before her blade got stuck in the ground. She flipped herself up onto a standing position with one hand as the scythe came to a halt. Another soldier in the primitive mecha suit ran up passed her trying to knock her down but she quickly twisted her way down onto her scythes handle to the point where her feet were on the blunt part of the blade and she was lying on her scythe on her right side. She quickly placed her hand onto the trigger on the handle and shot an approaching soldier in their face and using the recoil landed feet first onto the soldier that had just ran passed her before swinging the blade around and beheading yet another goonies in an exo suit and the goonies in the mecha behind her before shooting another two in their faces and beheading a final M.E.C.H soldier, using the recoil from the shot to do the work. Two goonies jumped on top of her but were quickly severed by her blade with the torso of one of them hitting another approaching terrorist behind her. From there the scythe just started swinging as the goonies kept coming.

Another Mecha came charging at her, this time larger than the others. She quickly slid under it before catching the cockpit of the mecha with her blade, she back flipped onto the shoulders of the mecha before shooting one of the few remaining shots in her current mag. This both killed the soldier but also launched her up into the air by at least a good twenty five to thirty meters. A hand full of soldiers in the exo suits had jump packs and launched themselves up into the air after the scythe wielder. She saw this and quickly shot herself into a twist as she came down, the blade first slicing the top half of one gunslinger before re-launching herself into the air with the recoil of a shot which she imbedded into the soldiers chest. She did another shot in the air this time which resulted in her doing a front flip which helped her to slice another soldier straight down the middle. As she landed a mecha got a lucky shot in and forced her all the way in front of the cybertronians who were currently being stunned at this one woman killer, it was scarier than running away from arachnid. To slow herself down without crashing into any of the humans currently also held hostage, she slammed her scythe blade into the ground. She looked on at the scene in front of her, over fifty soldiers were staring her down, and she quickly checked her mag to find it was empty, drat.

She released the empty mag before quickly placing it into a storage container on her belt and replaced it with a new mag into the handle of the scythe, before locking it and loading it. She then twisted the scythe so it was behind her with the blade behind her back and parallel to the ground. With a quick look of determination on her face she blasted of in front of the cybertronians with the shot hitting and destroying one of Bulkheads restraints on his arm. Whilst the large green bot quickly freed himself and started to free the others, there saviour had now become a blur of black and red as limbs went flying everywhere as shells went flying around everywhere. Within Moments there was silence as no more soldiers were standing in the room. The Director was stunned to silence as the cloaked warrior walked up to him.

"No, no, s…stay back." The director cowered backwards as the cloaked figure approached him, there scythe still drawn.

"Aww, isn't that sweet, so, am I still a cheerleader and a hindrance." The cloaked assassin hissed venomously as she bent down beside the scared man,

"How…. You…you should be dead. We bridged you into the… the Mariana trench." The quivering Texan stuttered.

"If you did then were was the water coming rushing out of the bridge." She sneered as she placed the spear tipped end of the scythe on his chest. "Now, I'm going to be nice and leave you here, but if you hurt any of us EVER again I will hunt you down and do worse than anything which these guys will do to you, and knowing them, they really want to throw you limb by limb into a scraplet trap and throw that into a dying star." She quickly flipped the scythe upside down until the barrel was cocked over his other leg and shot another bullet into it. The diriector screamed.

"You bitch, why would you do that." He screamed.

"Oh, I said I'd leave you here, I didn't say if you would live or at least be unharmed. Be thankful I haven't this cocked towards your head yet." She laughed slightly before flipping the barrel around and shooting the rest of the restraints on the cybertronians off. She quickly made her way to one of the still useable terminals and hacked into it, downloading all useful information before sticking a grenade down the hard drive port. Once she did this she made her way over to the other covering humans who were still in cuffs, she folded up the scythe and placed it on her back before bringing out a tanto blade and tried to break the cuffs off only to be met with Arcee and Bee rasing there blasters towards the cloaked figure.

"Don't go near them." Arcee hissed. The cloaked figure simply laughed before throwing her hood off.

"Come on Arcee you know I'm not gonna hurt these two after today." She smiled as she looked towards all the bots, Raf simply looked up before running out of his position behind Jack and tackled the pink and black haired hero.

"Miko!" All the bots shouted out in joy as they rushed towards the female human standing in front of them.

"How we saw them throw you through the bridge, we thought we lost you." Bulkhead asked as he picked her up and gave her a hug.

"It wasn't a ground bridge, it was a dimension warp, and give me a second." The young warrior said whilst pulling out a grenade launcher from under her cloak. She turned around and blasted the shoddy bridge to scrap.

"Were did you learn to fight like that?" Wheeljack asked as Bulkhead passed Miko into his arms for a hug.

"I had plenty of time when I was hopping dimensions." She laughed as she backflipped out of Wheeljack's servos and pulled out her tanto blade. She then grabbed the cuffs around Jacks wrists and shattered them with one quick slice. She quickly did the same with Raf's cuffs and her own parent's cuffs.

"Miko, how you've only been gone for seven hours." Jack finally asked, breaking out of his stupor.

"Simple, I had a lot of free time during the centuries I've been gone. And before anyone says anything, no to dimensions spin at the same pace, meaning that centuries could pass in one but in another it could register as a day." This shocked everyone in the hangar, even Megatron gave a surprised look on his scarred faceplates. "Also before the doc goes on a rant about how its not humanly possible, I'm not a human, or well fully. Right mom, dad?" She asked as she turned around to them. Before anyone could say anything the director had hit the bases high alert button.

"Miko, as much as we want to know about this development, now is not the time." Optimus informed, "We need to leave NOW."

"I must agree with Optimus in this situation. But what of the director." The silver war lord asked. Before anyone could say anything they heard two sniper bullets alongside the director's screams.

"If he can crawl with a bullet in each arm he'll be fine our safety is at risk, now move out people, Jack with Arcee, Raf with Bee, mom, dad with Bulkhead and Wheeljack." Miko ordered. Wheeljack nudged Bulk and muttered

"When did she become so bossy." Before picking up her parents. The group listened and made their way out of the room after the massacre they just witnessed not wanting to contradict the scythe wielder.

"Miko, what about you?" Bulkhead asked as they started to leave the room. To everyone's shock Miko transformed into a minicon and blasted up of the ground using a set of plasma thrusters.

"Great now both Optimus and Miko can fly!" Smokescreen muttered loud enough to be hear by Magnus then to receive a slap along the back of his helm which could be heard echoing throughout the room.

"I'll be fine, we need to get you guys out of here as their plans for you all are not nice."

"What, how?" Ratchet barked. Miko face palmed

"I told you, I'm not fully human. But right now we've got bigger problems." Miko gasped as her large oval buns which made up her helm flared blue, "Soundwave fire a bridge up now. He's activated a nuke." Soundwave quickly activated one and they all quickly ran through it. He brought it up one hundred and fifty miles outside the mech base. They had just gotten through it as the nuke went off in the distance.

"Pheww, now that's the closest I've ever been on a mission." Miko laughed as she sat down on the grass.

"Miko, what happened when you went through the bridge?" Optimus asked. The Technorganic stopped laughing immediately and became serious. She sighed but smirked as she looked at the mushroom cloud off in the distance.

"Alright, I suppose it's story time now, so you guys might want to strap in as this is a long one."

* * *

lots of red vs blue inuendos, and R.W.B.Y inuendos too. both red vs blue is owned by rooster teeth. thanks for reading and enjoy

Cometflare16


	3. Chapter 3

Technorganic Miko chapter three.

* * *

"Alright, I suppose its story time now, so you guys might want to strap in as this is a long one." Miko sighed as she transformed back into her human mode. "But, I'm not the one who should be telling the start of this story. That right belongs to my parents. So, care to explain why you never told me?" the Technorganic asked. Not looking at any of the cybertronians around her, her eyes still focused on the mushroom cloud.

"Miko darling, were so sorry. We never wanted to lie to you, but with who we worked with you can see why. We never wanted them to find out that you weren't fully human but we didn't want you to think you were some experiment of ours either." Mrs Nakadai sighed as she sat on a nearby rock.

"I suppose we should start telling about that night now darling." Mr Nakadai simply sighed as he sat down beside her.

"Fair enough honey. Miko, and your friends here, the first thing you should know is that I've never been able to carry a child. We tried and tried and tried, we did everything from hormone treatment to I.V.F but I could never become pregnant. It was with luck that I did become pregnant sixteen years ago, we were over the moon. We couldn't have been happier." The Japanese woman smiled sadly, tears filling her eyes.

"So what happened then?" Jack asked.

"Three months into the pregnancy I returned home from the lab we originally worked in in Japan. I didn't feel well so I went to bed, only to wake up a week later in hospital. I had contracted pneumonia from work, and it…. It led to me miscarrying." The Japanese woman sniffled. "I was given six months off work to cope with my grief, I had just shut down from reality, and had begun to walk the forest close to our house. And well, I wasn't in the right state of mind at the time, and one night I… I took a sword with me. I… I wanted to end it all that night." The woman broke down, sobbing in her husband's arms.

"When I had arrived home I noticed one of the katanas was missing from the stand so I ran out into the forest after her. I had thankfully found her in time. She had made her way to a cliff and had the blade raised over her stomach. I thankfully threw it out of her arms onto the ground beside us. We wanted to be parents so much it nearly drove us to death." Mr Nakadai sighed.

"After half an hour we made our way back to the house only to find a glow coming out of the garage, Akio led the way into the garage first with me behind him. When we entered we found the glow was coming of a silver pod. We made our way over to it to find that there was a small liquid metal body curled up inside the pod." Mrs Nakadai smiled slightly as she dried her tears.

"I pushed Mika behind me as I inspected the pod. That's when I had the bright idea to touch the body inside it. So I did, no gloves or anything and you'd think me a doctor in my field of robotics would know never to touch anything that's a liquid metal at room temperature and pressure without gloves. Well I did anyways, and received quite a nasty shock and this patch of white hair from it." Akio Nakadai chuckled, moving his hair until the strip of white hair became visible to the cybertronians, humans and their daughter.

"The pod started to glow brightly as Akio was thrown into me and knocked unconscious. After a few seconds the glow died down and what replaced the liquid metal body was our hopes and dreams. In the place of the little metallic body was a small week old human baby. Or to be more specific, you Miko. It was you." Mrs Nakadai smiled as Miko finally got up and looked over to her parents.

"I know." Miko sighed with a small smile on her face.

Only now did the bots and humans notice how mature and older she was. She no longer looked like a sixteen year old, her face had smoothed out and she was so much taller with an athletic build to her. They finally took notice of the young woman who only hours ago was a teenager. Once her Mother caught a glimpse of the scar over her left eye as she moved some of her daughters pink hair out of her way she freaked out.

"Who did this to you?" She screamed angrily.

"Oh that." Miko casually replied, "That was from Prime." Optimus had a look of shock, horror and confusion on his face plates whilst all the other cybertronians looked angrily at him whilst Megatron burst into a quiet round of laugher.

"Oh sorry, not this prime. I received this from Scourge Prime. You think Megatrons scary, he has nothing against the evil versions of Optimus. Or the shattered glass Autobots in general." Miko laughed.

"Are we sure Miko is sane at this point?" Knockout asked a little freaked out. The Technorganic then took of her necklace with her hologram chip and activated it. She brought up multiple images of the shattered glass dimension Autobot images. The Bot's were freaking out at how scary they were and there profiles from that, and were horrified at their evil versions of themselves.

"How is any of this possible?" Starscream asked as he was staring at the good version of himself.

"Simple, the ground bridge had been rigged up wrong and calibrated to the wrong frequency with the wrong amount of charge powering it, destabilizing the vortex and shadow zone. All these factors caused the bridge to implode causing a tear in the shadow zone which lead to me jumping dimensions, which has a higher percentage chance of terminating a bot than letting them survive. I was in that lucky percentage were it worked." The Technorganic sighed as she deactivated her hologram chip and placed it back around her neck. It reminded Jack of a set of dog tags as he just stared at her.

"So how did you get back? And why are you older?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I told you, I'm older because I've been gone for one thousand and six hundred years or about 19 vorns and two decivorns. The time passed in each dimension is different from each other. No two dimensions spin at the same rate. Our dimension spun the slowest I found. So whilst only several hours have passed here, I've aged over sixteen centuries due to multiple dimension jumping."

"(So, me and Miko are now the same age roughly?)" Bee buzzed.

"Seems so." Smokescreen laughed.

The young femme smirked, this just left Wheeljack, Bulkhead and Magnus even more confused and she could see it. This only resulted in her laughing. "Come on boys don't tell me you thought a ground bridge implosion would terminate me did ya."

"Miko, how did you find your way back here though, how did you manage to hop dimensions." Ratchet asked. The Technorganic's smirk grew as she rummaged around in her storage containers attached to her belt. Within moments she pulled out a grey cylindrical device with buttons on the side.

"Oh I jumped with this. I call it a dimension warp, given to me by the all spark itself in the first dimension I landed in." She said as she held it out to her side, an arm's length away from her. Bulkhead thought her actions were a little weird, but within moments her actions made sense as lazerbeak made her way off Soundwave's chest and quickly snatched it up in her claws. Upon this all the bots but Miko activated their weapons and aimed down at the decepticons.

"Decepticon's retreat now." Megatron smirked as they ran through the open ground bridge back onto the nemesis.

"Autobots after them, we cannot allow them to escape with that technology." Optimus order only to be broken by Miko's laughter.

"Don't bother." The femme laughed. "They were too silent for their own good, obviously something was up." She smirked. Wheeljack was the first to realise what she'd done.

"Miko, please tell me that you just did what I think you did." Wheeljack started laughing.

"Of course I did, you didn't think I'd show the real dimension warp in front of those rust buckets did ya?" Miko laughed.

"So wait that was a dud?" Arcee asked.

"Then where's the real one?" Smokescreen asked. Miko's answer was to tap her glowing blue orb on her belt buckle. Relief flooded Optimus' faceplates.

"Then what was that?" Jack asked.

"That, oh just a little something I rigged up myself. It's a grenade with a radius of fifteen mechameters. It'll explode powdered paint first before exploding plasma fire soon after. So for the time being the Nemesis is going to be out of order, that should give us some time off." She smirked bumping fists with Wheeljack who offered her one. "Kinda like Wheeljack's grenades, but with paint first."

"Miko, why would you do something like that?" Ratchet shouted at her.

"Well firstly it's not our problem. Secondly the power of the warp was diminished once I land back here, the all spark gave me enough power to warp back here and through different dimensions until it locked onto this one. Basically the dimension warp is no longer going to work. Furthermore Megatron was stupid enough to believe he could take this tech and try to conquer the planet. It's his own fault but he had it coming his way besides call it a warning shot, he needs it." Miko darkly finished. The bots wondered what she meant by that but looked on at the sunset which the Technorganic had just turned towards. After a few seconds of pure silence which was longer than needed amongst them all, Optimus spoke up.

"Autobot's lets head back to base, we don't want to attract any more attention to ourselves out here." The Prime instructed, "Ratchet can you access the ground bridge from here?" he then asked.

"No, if Miko hadn't tagged along pulling Jackson and Rafael along, Rafael could have opened the bridge to bring us back." Ratchet grumbled. Before he could complain anymore the group heard the whoosh of the ground bridge behind them. Only for a chuckle from Miko to accompany it.

"Ya know, it's may not be able to warp dimensions anymore but, it also doubles up as a space bridge and a ground bridge. So now it's my own personal ground bridge and Space Bridge. Now, who's ready to go home, this is a one way trip so if you feel like driving have a good time as we are four hundred miles from base." Miko casually smiled as she walked through the bridge she just opened, her red cloak fluttering behind her. Bulkhead and Wheeljack just laughed before following her in, still the same old spontaneous Miko. They were then followed by Smokescreen, and Ultra Magnus. Jack and Raf reassured Mr and Mrs Nakadai that the bridge was fine was then followed by Arcee, Bee, a grouchy Ratchet about to start a rant about younglings and finally Optimus. What a crazy day it had been. And Optimus had a feeling it was only going to get crazier. 

* * *

Autobot outpost omega two.

The base had been silent now for over eight hours. June was pacing frantically around the new catwalk were the kids would usually be. Agent Fowler dropped by earlier but with no sign of the bots he decided he'd call back later. June had made her way into the Kitchen area of the new base and gotten herself a glass of coffee. By the time she'd exited the kitchen she heard the sounds of a ground bridge activate and was relieved when she saw the bots, and Jack and Raf to re-enter the base. What did concern her was that there were three new humans on base, a man and a woman in white lab coats and another woman in a red cloak.

"Were have you bot's been, you had me worried. Next time you go out let me know first. I was worried something had happened." June sighed as she hugged Jack. "Where's Miko and who are these three, you do realise Fowler will have a heart attack when he finds out more humans know about you." She sighed.

"Mom, meet, Mr and Mrs Nakadai, Miko's parents." Jack replied to his mother's question.

"And I'm Miko." The black and pink haired woman replied. June gasped as she got a good look at the older, taller and more mature version of Miko standing in front of her. The nurse ran up to her and started to fuss over her.

"What happened to you, who gave you that scar, and why are you older?" The nurse started to rush around her, making sure she was alright. This made Miko really un-nerved to the point she grabbed June by her wrists.

"Mrs Darby, I'm Fine, M.E.C.H happened, I've been gone quite a few years, been in a pit of a lot of battles and your probably making my parents uncomfortable. And I will explain this all to you once Fowler arrives as my parents have something to discus with him." The young woman calmly clarified. Just as the young woman said that agent fowler arrived on base. He spat the coffee he was drinking out of his mouth before going on a rant to optimus.

"Prime you can't be serious, you brought three more humans into the picture, and I've got enough paperwork to do without releasing Miko out of jail's abroad. Where is that little Minx I don't see her around here. And can you tell me what was that you bots with the nuclear explosion in Colorado." The agent shouted at the tired bots. As optimus was about to speak up, Miko moved in front of him and raised her hand to silence him.

"Agent Fowler, please leave the bot's alone, this was my fault that my parents got involved but I request to talk to you privately about the situation including the M.E.C.H base which was the centre of the nuclear explosion. My parents have vital information about M.E.C.H and their current plans." The young Technorganic spoke clearly as she walked towards the government agent.

"Miko, what in Sams hills happened to you, you look like you've been through the wars?" Agent Fowler shouted in shock.

"It's a long story which I will tell you and Mrs Darby in private. The others have already heard this so there is no need to repeat it. However I do have some information which you may find useful." The young Technorganic sighed as she made her way over to a more private room with her parent's following her, with June and Agent fowler entering the room first. Once the group left into the private room, the bot's all looked at each other in shock.

"Did Miko just take one for the team?" Wheeljack asked. None of the bot's liked to listen to Fowlers rants, they were surprised at how loud the agent could get when pissed.

"It appears so, Wheeljack. Why I do not know, but I fear she blames herself for our capture by M.E.C.H. when it was not her fault, it had been a trap set by M.E.C.H from the start. She had no idea what would happen, but why she would take responsibility for today's actions we do not know. Only she knows and Miko may tell us why when she's ready." The prime soberly answered.

"Well not until after I scan her over." Ratchet sighed heading over to his medi bay and setting it up. 

* * *

After that everyone went back to their posts around the base. Jack and Raf moved up to the catwalk, whilst Bee and Smokescreen went to the training room. Bulkhead, went with Wheeljack to see if they could do anything to the downed Jackhammer. Ultra Magnus headed off for a walk around base whilst Arcee went to her room to rest up and tidy herself up. After two and a half hours from their disappearance into the private room June, and Miko left the room were Fowler and the technorganics parents were. Ratchet saw the Technorganic emerge from the room with Mrs Darby beside her.

"Ah Miko, if you won't mind I want to assess your stats and readouts." Ratchet asked, wench in hand like an early warning.

"Would you mind if I joined you doctor?" June asked, the nurse wanted to find out how it was possible for a Technorganic like Miko to exist.

"You only had to ask Ratchet, and put that thing away, you won't need it. If you were trying to threaten me you should have done it with a hatchet. There's nothing scarier than a Ratchet with a hatchet" She chuckled as she walked into the medi bay and jumped up onto the berth where Ratchet had set everything up. The medic though was struck dumb as he gave her the stupidest look, if one looked close enough they could see the gears in the doctors head turn. Optimus who was working at one of the new monitors let out the slightest chuckle as he looked over at his old friend. God Miko was still as snappy as ever considering everything that happened. The Prime made his way into the medi bay when he heard Ratchet shout that's not possible followed by the glitching of a computer. He had thought it was Ratchet glitching out but was surprised when he saw the computer crash immediately. 

"Ratchet what happened here?" He asked.

"I'm afraid the computer crashed when taking Miko's readings. I've never seen readings like it, she has more than a hundred natural mods and at least twenty high powered mod's similar to the relics under upgrades." The medic said speechlessly. June quickly stopped her check-up over Miko's eye with the scar, still not trusting the young woman in front of her about her sight.

"Ratchet, Optimus, June, I'm afraid due to the nature and power behind all of my mod's my stats shall remain confidential to all but a select few as I fear what would happen if the decepticon's or pirates would do if they were to remove my mod's." Miko sighed as she jumped down from the berth.

"The consequences could be dire for both Earth and Cybertron, if in the wrong servos, Miko are you sure you do not wish to inform any of the others about this, not even Bulkhead or wheeljack." Optimus asked, before anyone could say anything, Wheeljack, Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus walked into the medi bay to see what all the commotion was.

"What's all the fuss about, wow, what you do to the computer Doc?" Wheeljack asked.

"Actually it was Miko, the computer fried itself trying to take in her enormous readouts all at once." Ratchet sighed.

"She did all that damage?" Magnus asked, his brows raised.

As the older bots and nurse chatted about her, the young Technorganic made her way over to the busted computer, by this stage Raf had made his way over to the medi bay to see what the commotion was.

"Hey Miko, what happened to the computer?"

"Data banks collapsed trying to decipher all my stats at once, scrambled the entire system. Wanna help me rebut and descramble it?" The femme asked as she knelt down to his height.

"Sure, I've got my laptop in handy, just give me a moment to hack in." Raf said. Before he could say anything else Miko hoisted the young preteen onto her shoulders.

"Hold on tight for a minute, were getting a better look at the situation from a different angle." With that said Miko Jumped up to the height of the key board and landed on the edge.

"Alright I'm hacking in now. So how's about we have a race to see who can complete their task the fastest." Miko smirked. "I'll categorise and order all my stats and fix any errors being caused by them and you can help restore the memory banks and polishing up any errors that occur." The Technorganic continued as her buns started to glow blue.

"You can do that? Well then yeah, lets race." Raf said excitedly. The pair burst into action hacking into the computers and repairing them each trying to outdo the other, Raf had never had so much fun, yeah sure it was fun to be around huge transforming robot's but no one could hack like him and whenever he went up against anyone else when hacking it was just Soundwave, a lot of pressure on a young boy like him at his age. But now, Miko had turned his favourite thing into a game because she could now hack into technology like him, and it was amazing. Within two minutes the computer had been fixed and the beeps of the computer powering up grabbed the attention of the wreckers, Optimus, Ratchet and June. 

Ratchet was stunned to see the computer working again so quickly, he then took notice of Raf on top of the keyboard beside Miko.

"Rafael, how did you get the computer working again so fast?" The orange and white mech asked, ignoring Miko.

"It wasn't all me Ratchet, Miko did the bulk of the hacking. It was fun, I've never worked with another hacker before, where'd you learn to do that Miko." The pre-teen asked.

"Hey now, don't sell yourself short just yet Raf, it would have taken me a while longer to get the computer working again if you hadn't come along. So thank you." Miko smiled, as she patted him on the shoulder, "Now, before you ask doctor, I recommend you look at my mods as they will speak for themselves." The pink and black technorganics calmly replied. The wreckers, Optimus, and Ratchet made their way over to the monitor to have a look on at all her hundred mods. Ratchet was astounded and started to glitch out.

"Micron Boosters, Plasma thrusters, mag locks, Katana blades, tanto blades, Sky boom shield, A grenade launching Hyperspace Mallet (Nora's hammer RWBY), Scattershot shotguns with semi-automatic and automatic modes, Powdered paint grenades, Double sided battle axe, Energon whip, Naginata, Energon bow, Knuckle spikes, Morning star flails, Shurikens, Grappling hooks, your sniper scythe, Some of these mod's I've never heard of or have ever been recorded on records, Like temporal distortion unit, Gravity gauntlets, techno links, your dimension jumper, a language mod, Universal ventilation, wait an overdrive feature, Holoform projector, a t cog accelerator? What is that?" The doctor asked, Miko just jumped of the table were the keyboard to the computer was, doing a backflip before landing on two wheels. She had transformed into a black and pink Ducati Diavel motor bike. Bulkhead and Wheeljack just smirked at each other as Ratchet was on the verge of glitching. Optimus, June and Ultra Magnus were deeply surprised at the revelation though.

"Exactly what you think it does." She informed them whilst revving her motor, with that Ratchet Glitched out. Miko Quickly transformed back to her human mode. "Now, what all you have seen must stay classified. If anyone outside of this room where to find out about half of these mod's I fear pirates or worse Shockwave would come looking for me. My mods in the wrong servos could be devastating." Miko sighed as she made her way out of the room. "Now, if you don't mind I've had a long day and would prefer to rest up, any more questions can be asked tomorrow. Now, I will see you all tomorrow, and for Primus sake, someone help the doctor of the floor." And with that Miko left and made her way over to where her room was located. After she left the medi bay Bulkhead and Wheeljack took Ratchet down to his Room before making their own ways to their rooms. Agent Fowler left soon after with both Mr and Mrs Nakadai and told the prime he was taking them to a safe house and they would be inducted as scientists to unit E after they delivered all information about M.E.C.H over to the government, if his superiors decided they were not a threat.

Miko had been right, it had been a long day. Optimus and Ultra Magnus began to close and shut up all the monitors around the base, June shipped both Jack and Raf to bed, before heading to her own room. Optimus was the last one on base who hadn't gone to their rooms to recharge or sleep in the case of the humans. Optimus left one monitor on, as he had a feeling he'd seen all those mod's before, part of an experiment at the very start of the war against the decepticon's, and as each moment passed he knew he was right, and the more he looked through the classified material the more his hunch grew.

Miko couldn't recharge, she usually couldn't for the first few weeks in a new dimension as memory reflux after memory reflux hit her during her recharge, and by the pits they were the worst, usually showing up friends and planets she had failed to save or abandoned. Everything was too… overwhelming at once, but what was new there. It had been like that in every dimension. She decided not to tell the bots that after she left each dimension she visited, that it sort of reset itself. Every memory and belonging left in each dimension had been erased, like she'd never been there, and that the dimensions were reset. It assured her that there would be no harm done to them but it also upset her at how so many great memories could be erased like that. So many adventures which only she could remember along with the proof on her hologram chip, although she vowed she would never tell anyone outside of team prime about them, although she did feel like showing the good versions of the decepticons to both the Autobot's and decepticons had changed someone's twisted and conflicted mind about where they stood in the war, all that was needed was some time. After a few hours of staring at her ceiling she still felt like she had too much energy built up to sleep, so she decided to go and cure that with a flight amongst the stars.

The Technorganic picked herself up of her bed and made her way out of her room, as silently as she could without waking the others up. She sighed as she made her way up out of the corridor where their rooms were located and headed over towards the closed hangar doors to the outside world. When she entered the main room she noticed Optimus was still working at one of the monitors. She silently cursed under her breath before slinking into the shadow. She made her way over to the hangar door before pushing it open just enough for her slim form. Miko stretched her limbs before walking out into the concrete. There the Technorganic transformed into her minicon mode and powered up her plasma thrusters. She then took of soaring into the sky leaving aa trail of white smoke and dust on the groud as she blasted off.

Unbeknownst to her Optimus saw her leave the hangar. The prime quickly saved his work before shutting the monitor down and making his way over to the hangar doors. The large mech opened up the hangar doors and was met with the view of Miko taking off into the night sky. He closed over the hangar doors behind himself as he walked onto the concrete to the blast marks the plasma thrusters created. He wondered what had possessed her to take a flight at night. Well there was only one way to find out. The prime spread his jetpack wings out and powered up his own thrusters and took off after the Technorganic. Leaving the dust around the base to settle as the pair disappeared off into the distance in the night sky.

* * *

yay, a new chapter written up, thank you so much for reading this and reviewing. any suggestions on how to improve the story are welcomed just leave them in the reviews section and i'll try to include them. thanks for reading and to a slightly blunt and rude Nexus Scientist, has this fixed your problem with my STORY.

thank you for reading and keep a look out for the next chapter, Cometflare 16 signing out for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Technorganic Miko chapter four.

* * *

Optimus watched as Miko took off into the night sky. He wondered what would possess her to take off and go for a flight in the middle of the night like this. As he thought this over he saw her becoming more and more distant in the night sky as the moon reflected off her armour. He quickly decided that it would be better if he followed her to make sure she didn't get into any more trouble today. Within moment's he activated his jetpack, he spread his own wings before activating the thrusters and taking off in the night sky after the young Technorganic. The prime decided it would be best to observe her from a distance but still stay within range of her in his sights.

He noticed that after a few minutes he had reached a steady height of three kilometres above sea level. They were well over sixty miles from base now. That's when Miko flipped over onto her back and ran her servo through a cloud she was passing, producing a swirl behind her as she flew. The Technorganic did a loop around the cloud before flipping back onto her stomach. Optimus noted how precise and skilled her movements were through the sky, he had only seen such accuracy with the Ariel bot's and Ariel gymnasts on cybertron in the good days. He was a little ashamed of his own flight skills at the moment as they weren't very graceful and were very clunky. Yes he knew that was to be expected from a new flyer but when watching Miko's elegant movements in the sky he did feel a little disappointed in himself. He saw Miko chuckle and heard her laugh in the distance as she twirled around before preforming a loop de loop. Once she finished he loop she went into a dive bomb, killing her thrusters and free falling. Optimus panicked and flew down behind her trying to catch up to her. As the ground plummeted towards the pair, Miko was about one hundred meters from the ground before she reactivated her plasma thrusters and levelled out only feet from the ground. Optimus pulled up and levelled himself off, sighing, he didn't want the youngest bot on base to injure herself only after being back a day.

Prime watched as Miko went sweeping over the surface of a large lake they had come across. He noticed her pink band like armour on her servos light up gold as the water started to form a tunnel around the Technorganic before spiralling up into a double helix pattern seventy five meters above sea level before freezing into that pattern, as the young Technorganic flew up through the centre before killing her thrusters for a second time and landing on one of the helix curves, peds first and sliding her way down before flipping off a ramp of ice at the bottom of it onto the shore about forty meters away from her. She flipped mid-air before landing facing out over the lake.

The Technorganic laughed before reaching into her storage containers on her belt. She pulled out a large tarp from one and a couple cubes of high grade energon from the other. She threw the tarp out on the ground before she sat down, placing the cubes close to her. Optimus landed not too far away from her quietly and decided to question her about her actions whilst staring at the ice helix on the lake. Miko picked up a cube and started to sip on it as she stared up at the stars. The view was stunning as there was a branch of the Milky Way on display tonight. Optimus made his way over to the Technorganic on the lake shore, it looked like she had expected him as the tarp was big enough for him to sit down on.

"You know, it's not nice to sneak up behind a bot Optimus." Miko casually spoke, before taking another drink.

"Sorry Miko, I was concerned for your safety. Are you alright?" The prime asked.

"… That depends on what you mean by that prime." Miko sighed as she set her cube down.

"Why did you leave the base at this time of night? After all that has happened today I was worried about your sudden disappearance." The Prime sighed as he sat down on the tarp beside Miko the Technorganic offered him a cube which to her surprise the prime didn't deny.

"Careful, it's strong." The Technorganic chuckled as she watched the primes face twist into shock as he took a gulp and tried not to spit it out. "I couldn't recharge, memory refluxes. Nothing to worry about." The femme replied, but Optimus wasn't buying it.

"They must have been very bad memories then if you came all the way out here." He relied.

"It was worse when they first started, usually they stay for a few weeks when I land in a new dimension, or should I say landed in a new dimension." Miko sighed, avoiding optimus's concerned gaze. The prime wondered what he should say next, but was stumped. He had spent more time getting to know Jack and Raf than he had Miko. He felt slightly disappointed in himself as the young punk rocker Miko had seem to have vanish before them and was replaced by this new older, mature, respectable warrior, who had just save their lives, the humans lives and the Decepticons today.

"I take it they were very bad refluxes if it caused you to come out here at midnight." The prime spoke up.

"Usually a flight amongst the stars helps to clear my processor. It makes recharge easier that way, but I suppose we all have our own ways of coping." She sighed, taking another sip from her high grade.

"Yes, we do." Optimus sighed quietly back at her, knowing just how true that was. "If it's alright, May I ask what they were about?" the prime asked. Upon asking this question Miko froze up, telling Optimus that something wasn't right with her. "I'm sorry if I've upset you by asking." He quickly replied.

"No, no… its fine, I've…. I've just not really… not really told anyone what happens in them. You're the first to ask too." Miko sighed setting her cube down on the tarp.

"Oh… I did not know." Optimus calmly replied.

"No, it's fine, really. Thank you for asking anyways." Miko smiled sadly at the prime, sincerity lacing her voice.

"Do you… wish to talk about it?" The large mech asked.

"It was flashes of friends I made in other dimensions, one's I failed to save, and ones I had to abandoned, left behind. The only thing that helps ease the pain of all those painful memories was that once I left those dimensions their memories of me were erased, even any possessions I left behind. The only up to that was that there was no major damage to the dimension with two of me at once. It could have destroyed multiple dimensions." Miko sighed sadly, tears of coolants gather at the corners of her golden optic, about to spill over the pink glass which rimmed her optics.

"What happened that erased everyone's memories of you from each dimension?" Optimus asked as he finished his high grade. Setting the empty cartridge beside him.

"I cannot say for certain but I believe the all spark preformed a hard reset on each dimension after I left, the all spark would have usually give me a new gift, my relic class mods before I left too. Well each version of the all spark I came across." The young Technorganic sighed, wiping away a tear that fell. Prime smiled slightly, and picked her up in his servos.

"You must have been one extremely lucky femme then to have had the privilege to meet the all spark and receive many a mod and your sniper scythe weapon. And to have been in the presents of more than one all spark, but come across multiple is an honour even I wish to have." Optimus smiled, a rare thing upon his faceplates. Miko's face however faltered and fell to a frown.

"Oh, the sniper rifle was actually a gift from Solus Prime. Yet it may be an honouring thing to do and a privilege to meet so many all sparks and to receive so many helpful mods, I do not think or believe that I'm worthy enough to hold them or use them." She sighed, looking down onto the ground.

"That's similar to what I said Jack when I retook up the matrix, from Jack with the key of vector sigma. Let me ask you a question Miko." Prime reassured her.

"I'm all audio's." She smiled slightly.

"Why did you return?" the prime asked. Miko was stumped, she hadn't expected that from him.

* * *

After what seemed to have been five minutes Miko replied to his question, "I… I returned because… it was the right thing to do. I couldn't leave you bot's in M.E.C.H'S servos, er hands. It wasn't right, and I felt selfish for the fact that I was in relevant safety and you all were chained up and imprisoned in one of M.E.C.H's bases. They would have drained you all of energon, sliced you open like they did with Breakdown and turn you all into mindless puppets, controlled like the mecha's you saw this morning. All whilst Jack and Raf watched and as they murdered my human parents and dissected all of you, it would have scarred the pair beyond anything imaginable. I could not sit around and allow them to get hurt, I could never forgive myself if I let any of you get hurt. After all you remember the Hardshell debacle." Miko said looking to the ground before straight into the prime's optic's showing how deadly serious she was being, and that she was telling the truth. "No cybertronian, whether Autobot or Decepticon should face the torture of being inhumanely used as a science experiment, a play toy in someone else's war. I could not stand by on the side-lines like a cheerleader and watch my friends get hurt. Not again, I would rather sacrifice my very spark to protect the innocent whether they are cybertronian or human than to be burdened with the guilt of betraying and abandoning those who need my help the most." The Technorganic sighed, her servo hovering over her glowing blue orb on her chest, showing were her spark chamber was located.

"You could stand to see your _family_ hurt." Optimus smiled, correcting her. Miko smiled sweetly at that.

"Am I talking to the real serious Optimus Prime or am I talking to the high grade here." She chuckled wiping away a few more tears that fell down her face plates.

"No, still the serious Prime young lady. I may be intoxicated slightly but I am being very serious here." He chuckled slightly. Miko's face lit up as she heard him chuckle. "No matter what you tell yourself, you were willing to sacrifice everything to make your way home to us and protect us. You made it through numerous situations which none of us can or will ever be able to comprehend and yet you still put the safety and lives of others before your own. If it was the younger version of yourself the punk rocker I would say you aren't worthy of your relics Miko." The prime told her. The Technorganic's face fell to disappointment optimus noticed this and used a digit to pick her helm up again to stare her in her optics. "But you're different, you're mature, respectful, and you'd rather sacrifice everything you've worked towards over the vorns you've been gone for others at the blink of an optic. You are more than worthy of the title of a prime, even more so you are worthy of your relics. As a matter of fact, the matrix in my chest has been giving off a strange pulse since you returned, one I have not felt since Sentinel Primes death." The prime told her.

"Is it serious?" She asked worry lacing her voice as she spoke back to him.

"No, it's telling me that there is a prime in close range of me. You see when two matrix's are in close contact with each other there's a pulse sent out linking the two. This lets them know who is near them and how far out they are." Optimus smiled slightly. Miko's optic's widened.

"So I wasn't the only one who felt that. No wonder I knew it was you following me." She murmured, shocking Optimus slightly. Miko noticed this and broke into a light chuckle, "I knew it was you before I started showing off." She chuckled. Her mind then wondered.

"I wonder what matrix you were given." Optimus smiled.

"I don't know, but the only Primes I came into contact with were different versions of yourself who all had the matrix of leader ship, the only exception was a dminesion were Solus Prime was still alive. It was Solus Prime who gave me my sniper rifle scythe, and upgraded my hammer by letting it transform into a grenade launcher…. Wait, MY HAMMER." Miko squeaked, remembering something very important from her past adventures. "I remember seeing Solus put what appeared to be a sliver of golden energon into it. She also gave me my hologram chip necklace. The first time I put it on I remember receiving a huge buzz like energy and felt that energy rest in my spark chamber. " The Technorganic pulled out a large silver grenade launcher with pink rounds and gold trim to it. Within moments she had it flipped around in her servos as a hammer, replacing the grenade launcher. The femme quickly concentrated on her hammer which resulted in both it and her sparking and humming in golden electricity, just like the forge of Solus Prime. Shocking Optimus as to how she could activate her abilities so quickly, literally.

"The forge of Solus Prime, the matrix of inventions and Justice and life." Optimus gasped.

"Well, I suppose this explains why I find it so easy to craft items with such little material to work with." She replied, a little freaked out, "Can we maybe not tell the others until I am at least twenty one vorns of age. They have had enough to worry about from me over the past few days." Miko asked as she deactivated her hammer and placed it back into her subspace.

"I shall, we do not want them worrying about cybertron youngest prime." Optimus said whilst setting Miko down onto the tarp again.

* * *

The young Technorganic lay back onto the tarp and stared off into the sky. The prime beside her also lay back and enjoyed the view. It was something that cybertronians never got to see clearly on cybertron due to the various dense gaseous elements in the atmosphere. They could only really see both of their moons and a few of the brightest stars in systems closest to them but that was it. After ten minutes Miko spoke up again.

"Optimus, may I ask you a question." The femme asked, still staring at the stars.

"You may, Miko." The large red and blue mech replied.

"I received some information from the all spark concerning a project at the start of the war, headed by some of the best scientist like Perceptor and Alpha Trion. It was code named project Solar Storm. A bot who was designed specifically for espionage, communications and sabotage, and that if the project hadn't been cancelled this bot would have been tasked with infiltrating the decepticons, relaying communications back to Iacon and Sabotage any and all Decepticon projects they managed to get involved in." The femme sighed. "The process involved experimenting on a protoform, more specifically, a sparkling protoform.

"Yes, there was a project like that. But I would not stand for it. Alpha Trion and Perceptor had went behind my back and the councils back and had nearly finished the project by the time I found out about it. I was appalled and ordered Alpha Trion and his elite body Guards, Smokescreen and a few other guards to leave the planet for his own safety and as a sort of punishment. I also had them take the protoform off planet too in their ship." Optimus sighed, "What I didn't realise is that he would have taken the relics of the thirteen with him, from the Iacon vaults." Optimus continued. "The young protoform didn't deserve the future and responsibility that was being forced on her." Optimus sighed his helm turning to look at Miko.

"So the protoform was a femmling." Miko sighed. "I know you were looking into the files over the computer as I left base. Was there a particular reason why?" the Technorganic asked. Optimus sighed before replying to the young femme's question.

"I was looking over them due to a similarity in your mods with the mods implanted into the protoform. I was wondering how that was possible but Alpha Trion did leave the omega lock keys, and the relic on earth. I was wondering what else he left on earth as well." The older prime sighed. "If you were that protoform it would explain how you ended up here on earth in the first place." The large blue and red mech finished.

"Would a C.N.A test confirm your suspicions? I wouldn't mind donating some, it would be a step close to me understanding my origins." The Technorganic replied.

"I suppose it would be as I don't recall from any records any protoform being sent off planet as they were used to clone back missing limbs to soldiers, no Autobot or Decepticon protoform was sent off planet due to how valuable they were. It was only when we started the exodus of cybertron that we started to place protoforms into the many ships." Optimus replied.

"But none of those were sparkling protoforms." Miko finished for him, "So that narrows my search down. I will postpone my search for now though. I believe there are other matters which we need to address right now. Earth still is in immediate danger and I do not want my secondary home planet to come to any harm. Well any more harm, I mean Unicron is still at the centre of the planet and there is the damage that the dark energon is already doing to the landscape." She sighed.

"That is a noble cause Miko. I understand, you're not just another cybertronian, you are the link between both Humans and Cybertronians. I am proud of you, I have never really had the chance to say that to you as I have spent more time with Jackson and Rafael, but I am proud of you and the femme you have grown up to be. And I am sorry for not making any time to spend with you before the incident with M.E.C.H." the prime said sorrow in his voice as he spoke.

"It's alright Optimus, please do not blame yourself. I kind of enjoyed learning new skills, I went to both boot camp and the elite guard academy on one of the Cybertron's that wasn't destroyed and I can fly anything from Wheeljack's jackhammer to a capital ship. I can speak in an unlimited amount of languages and can hack into any computer, even at a distance. I specialise in espionage, communications, a little bit of sabotage here and there and I am one of the best pilots in the known dimensions." The black, pink and golden femme chuckled at her own self-praise. "I learned to fight and defend myself, I am a skilled marksman able to use anything from an energon bow to a fusion cannon and take out enemies at a range of over twelve thousand mechameters with my sniper. I am skilled in over five different types of martial arts, karate, kendo, ninjitsu, kick boxing and taekwondo as well as being skilled in free running and gymnastics, and am a skilled flyer. You have nothing to blame yourself for, if it wasn't for M.E.C.H I would have still been an oblivious sparkling taking war as a game. Yet I now realise and understand how wrong I was and if anything, I must apologise for all the many times I disobeyed your orders and ran after you all in the heat of battle, just for the thrill of adrenaline." Miko sighed.

"Do not blame yourself Miko, you were but a sparkling. If it hadn't of been for your quick thinking an action we would have missed out on so much information and intelligence which you managed to find and relay back to us with your habit of taking pictures. Bulkhead may have stayed in a coma or may have been terminated completely, Wheeljack would have been slain to Hardshell. Arcee had someone to help comfort her and help her move on, and you saved us all today from M.E.C.H. your actions in the past may have been reckless but you truly do care for our safety and would do anything to help us and it was your determination and hope that has kept us going all these months. We are glad to have you back, and I wish to ask if you would like to join the Autobots, as I've noticed you have no sign of alliance, if you wish we would humbly accept you into our ranks as a communications officer and pilot… if we can get Ultra Magnus ship flying again or either Wheeljack's Jackhammer." The prime smiled.

"Optimus, you didn't need to ask, I've been with you from the start. The only reason why I don't have a badge is because of the reversed or shattered glass dimensions as I call them. The Autobots were the tyrannical side whilst the Decepticons were the peaceful saviours. I was being shot at by both sides in each dimension, I had been captured by the decepticons and once they understood my situation, Knockout removed my badge for me, it made me less of a target if I remained neutral in those multiple dimensions." The Technorganic explained.

"Ah, I understand. If you wish we can see if Ratchet can fashion you one tomorrow." The prime said whilst getting up of the tarp. "Now I believe we should head back before the others start to worry about us. Do you mind ground bridging us back." The prime asked whilst Miko gathered up the tarp and high grade energon cubes.

"Sorry prime, you need the air miles. Consider this as night training." She replied, smirking.

* * *

She turned away from him facing the lake. She then opened up her palm, and within moments it was replaced with one of her scattershot shot guns. The femme had it facing the large double helix ice sculpture she made, the femme let the shot charge for a few seconds before firing upon it, destroying it and creating a frosty cold smoke screen over the lake.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Optimus sighed as he activated his jetpack wings. Miko then activated her thrusters and flew up to be level with his helm. "Miko, I do not believe flying whilst intoxicated is safe." The prime remarked.

"Your still under the limit, don't try to get out of this. Now, come on before the others find out we are gone." Miko said before blasting off into the sky.

"There's a limit?" the prime asked raising an optical ridge, resulting in Miko laughing as she left him in the dirt. Optimus shook his head and chuckled slightly, looks like there is still some of the usual Miko stubbornness left in the young Technorganic. The prime powered up his thrusters and took off to catch up with Miko. Miko had slowed down a bit as the prime caught up to her. The pair just kept flying together making their way back to base. Miko did a few twirls around Optimus, examining him as he flew before talking to him over his comm.

"Optimus, you're too rigid with your wings. I know you're a grounder and this is probably still a little unnatural for you but you need to relax. You need to feel the wind, be one with the wind. Trust me, this advice will be useful someday." Miko informed him, "It should become more natural to you if you relax." The Technorganic finished.

"Miko, it may be useful information but you haven't been in a situation like this." Optimus sighed to her.

"My t-cog accelerator, Optimus. It was unnatural for me to transform into a vehicle and gain armour and wheels like a predacon or dinobot, and it took longer for me to learn how to balance myself considering I'm a two wheeler. I relaxed when I was driving and it became somewhat if not slowly natural for me." The Technorganic replied.

"Um… I retract my previous statement." Optimus replied sheepishly killing his comm link to her.

"Trust me, it becomes easier. You just need time and practice." Miko chuckled over the comm.

* * *

With that they went silent as they neared the base. The pair deactivated there thrusters as the concrete appeared before them. With a metallic thud the pair landed on the concrete, stirring up the dust around base again. Silently the pair slipped back into the base, locking the hangar doors behind them.

"Thank you Optimus for coming after me and listening. It has helped clear some doubts I've been having, I should be able to recharge in peace now." Miko smiled as she transformed back into human mode.

"Any time Miko. It's good to have you back. Now, head on down to your room you've had a long day, or nineteen vorns, I will see you tomorrow morning, O nine hundred hours." The prime chuckled.

"Knowing me I'll be up before that anyways." The femme chuckled as she made her way down the corridor were their rooms were located. "Good night Optimus, don't stay up too long." The femme smiled as she made her way into her room.

The prime smiled as he switched off the main lights before following the femme down the corridor and made his own way to his own berth. It had been a long day and he was glad to final get to his room and to his berth for some well needed recharge. He had a feeling things were only going to get weirder over the next few coming days, as well as secrets about to be solved.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this. Recently I have been receiving abuse for this story and I apologise for anyone who has been upset at the nature of those comments made and I have thus taken the abuseful comments down. I want all readers to know that this story is based off of my image of a Technorganic version of Miko which I drew up quite a while back now and to those people giving me abuse need to relax as this is only a story. You don't need to take it so seriously, it's not supported by the creators or writers of both transformers prime and robots in disguise and ITS NOT CANNON. I also have to further input that I have been writing these stories between doing my G.C.S.E course work, homework and revision and would like a little bit of appreciation for uploading as many chapters as possible whilst doing this. Thank you for your appreciation and see you guys soon. Cometflare16 signing out for now.

For anyone who wants to see the image this link is /db2b3f0


	5. Chapter 5

Technorganic Miko chapter five.

* * *

Ratchet was the first bot up on their new make shift base, like usual. The medic grabbed an energon cube before making his way out and over to the corner which had been closed off as his new medi bay, the events of the day before forgotten. He had started to make his way around the bay getting out some vital parts from a tool which Bulkhead had broken again whilst playing lobbing with Wheeljack. He unlocked one of the cupboards holding various welders and spare parts which agent fowler could get his hands on to help them out. He was surprised when he found the apex armour laying in the cupboard, besides the tools. The doctor took no real notice of it as he made his way over to his work top to try and fix the broken tool in his servos when he saw a note on his desk. Odd it wasn't there last night, so he picked it up and read it.

"Ratchet, I need you to pull up the medical records of the protoform that was experimented in under project Solar-Storm. When Miko gets up she has agreed to let you perform a C.N.A test. The reason why I am asking you to do this is due to a similarity in both Miko's mods and the mods implanted in the femmling protoform used in the experiment. I have brought Miko into the loop about this experiment and we both believe that a C.N.A could confirm our suspicion that she may be the femmling in question. Furthermore it would explain as to how her sparkling protoform ended up on earth as it may have been Alpha Trion placed her protoform into her human creator's house, at the same time as placing the relic's from the Iacon vaults onto the planet too. Many thanks, Optimus." The note read.

Ratchet sighed and shook his helm, _that's what happened yesterday._ The memories of the previous day came to light, how they had been captured by M.E.C.H, how they attempted to kill Miko by chucking her through a collapsing ground bridge vortex. Attempted to dissect and likely torture them in front of Raf and Jack. Miko returning seven hours later wiping out literally every M.E.C.H soldier on base and letting the floor run red with their human blood. The young human had aged and had discovered she wasn't human, she then went on to free them all and transform into a minicon before having Soundwave Bridge them all out before a nuke went off, destroying the base. She then went as far as tricking the decepticons into taking a bomb from her, downing the nemesis for a while. She then when having her systems scanned and transferred over to one of the main computers caused it to short circuiting the system then blowing the memory banks on the computer, before she and Raf fixed it in two minutes flat.

The medic quickly scrambled over to the Computer and loaded it up. Optimus's work from the night before came up on the monitor, the findings and schematic's from project Solar-Storm was plastered onto the screen alongside highlighted up on separate documents was Miko's schematic's. What shocked the medic was that every mod that had been implanted into the protoform was also present in Miko's readouts, no wonder Prime had asked him to perform a C.N.A test, information that similar is concerning. The medic placed the note he was still holding down, and picked up a syringe and began to sterilize it. He had a bit of investigating to do in a little while.

* * *

Miko woke up feeling relaxed and well rested. That was unusual, she didn't remember the last time in this decade she managed to have a recharge as comfortable or as warm as last night. Usually she had been recharging in old destroyed buildings in the last dimension she had been in as it was a world were both cybertronians and humans had become extinct and there was only a few species of animals left. The earth had become a dead and desolate planet, just like cybertron. Even unicron who was at the planets core had been terminated in what had been the thousand years war between the rebellion, led by that dimensions version of her along with a group of humans who were freakishly like the Autobots, in personality, hair, looks and colour schemes to their wardrobes. They were fighting against their world's rendition of M.E.C.H. except M.E.C.H fulfilled their ambitions in conquering the planet, but it lead to the demise and death of billions, if not trillions of living animals and human. She would not allow that to happen again.

As the Technorganic got up she remembered the events of the day before. A huge smile appeared over her face as she looked around the room, she was home, back in her own dimension. She looked over to the alarm clock on her bedside table, and was surprised it read half six in the morning. She supposed that was because of the mixture of her human side and cybertronian side working together cutting down the overall time she needed to recharge. Usually she only needed to recharge for about six hours, two hours less than a full cybertronian and four to six hours less than a normal human. She took a look around her plain room, there was really only a wardrobe, bed, carpet, bedside table and a desk in it as well as an en-suite with a full length mirror.

She walked into her en-suite before stripping off everything and took a quick shower to remove all dirt and grim covering her skin and her joints. She looked down at the metallic lines breaking up her semi metallic skin before hopping out and looking at herself in the mirror. She hadn't realised how dirty and grimy she had become after her travels. Her semi metallic skin glowed bright now and her orb on her chest glowed bright now too, all dirt crusted around it gone. She grabbed a cloth and polished it quickly before making her way back into her bedroom. She looked inside her wardrobe for something to wear only to find the clothes were either too small, not her colour or didn't have a hole for her chest orb. She looked over at her belt with her storage compartments and opened them up, after rumbling around in them for a few minutes she had found what she was looking for. With a quick smile she used her temporal distortion unit to slow down time around her giving her a few hours to do what she needed to do. After a few minutes or a few hours to the Technorganic she left her room smiling she had finished what she was doing.

As she left the room you could visibly see a change in her outfit and hairstyle from the day before. She had a thin pink petticoat on under a black dress with a black corset on top with pink lace up the front of it. This cut of just below her blue orb which was now surrounded by a pink item of clothing similar to a rounded poncho but it didn't go any further down than a few inches from her orb. This partly covered the rounded black jockey armour shoulder pads with a gold trim. She still had the ripped black stockings on her legs, as well as the pair of black gloves which came up above her elbows, showing her joint lines and her chucky thick pink gravity gauntlet bracelets. She had a pair of heavier black wedged combat boots on which had a pink tongue and pink laces up it, which was broken up every so often with a few golden beads, and a darker pink buckled strap wound around both her ankles and just below her knee on each combat boot. She still had her thick golden belt on but she now had a long black strip of cloth down to her knees creating a cloth version of the samurai kasuri armour which she had four pieces of the cloth attached to her belt, sewn into the thick golden leather. She placed her old jacket onto the chair beside her desk and picked up her sniper rifle placing it in its holster on her back before making her way down into the main room of the hangar were she could here Ratchet already up and working.

Ratchet heard a door down the corridor were there rooms were located and looked at the time. It was five to seven in the morning…. It was a little too early for any of the other bots or humans to be up. He was usually the first up on base so he wondered who it could be up. The medic got up from his work station and looked of down the corridor to see who could have been up at this hour. To his surprise it was the pink and black Technorganic coming down the corridor.

"Oh, morning Miko…. Your, up early… is everything alright?" the medic asked.

"Morning Ratchet, did you recharge alright considering that you did glitch out last night?" the femme spoke softly, "And yes I am alright, this is just the usual time I would get up at." The Technorganic finished.

"Oh, sorry…. It's just a very weird situation with you having just aged nineteen vorns overnight." Ratchet sighed as he looked down at the minicon in human mode. This was weird… he couldn't recall if she'd ever been this formal and calm, or even this polite around him before.

"I understand doctor, it has been a weird nineteen vorns for me too, and a long wait to find out the truth from my human family. So I take it, it is just us up at the minute?" Miko asked, sighing a little, but with a soft smile on her face as she spoke.

"Yes it is." Ratchet replied, a little freaked out at the fact she wasn't using the nickname "Docbot" for him anymore, Miko was about to head off towards the kitchen area when the doctor stopped her. "Oh Miko, before you go and get some food… or whatever you Technorganic's need to consume would you like me to preform that C.N.A. test. Your system has to be clean or else it won't be a clean sample of C.N.A." The medic told the Technorganic as he kneeled down and held his hand out to let her hop up on it. Miko smiled and hopped up onto the medic servo.

"Thank you Ratchet. I wouldn't mind, I take it Optimus left you a message last night." The Technorganic smiled as she held onto one of Ratchets digits as the pair made their way over to the medi bay. Ratchet had everything he needed set up already as they made their way over into the medibay, were he set the Technorganic down on the berth and grabbed a sterile needle and attached it to sterile syringe ready to take a C.N.A sample.

"Would you mind transforming so I can take a sample of your C.N.A please Miko?" Ratchet asked, within seconds he heard Miko transform on the berth in her siting position. The femme moved up some of her armour on her servo below her shoulder plating as ratchet came over with a swab and the syringe to take the C.N.A sample.

"Alright this will all be over in a minute. You will feel a small prick and the loss of energon. I recommend you get breakfast after this to rebuild your energon levels. Although I'll take a swab of your mouth and Denta as well and do a C.N.A test with your saliva and compare it to the medical records and hopefully well have results by this evening." The medic smiled softly. He pulled out a mesh bud as he motioned to Miko to open her mouth for him to take the swab. Within moments Ratchet had the swab taken and placed into a test tube which he placed in a scanner but kept it open for the second batch of C.N.A to compare it to.

"This will just be a moment Miko." Ratchet said as he picked up the syringe, he quickly wiped a cleaning agent across her shoulder where he would be taking the sample from. Within moments the medic had plunged the syringe into the femme's protoform on her upper arm, resulting in Miko hissing in pain. After taking a sufficient amount of energon out to scan the medic cleaned the spot he had just had the needle at and welded over the small wound before sanding it down and blending it out. After ten minutes Ratchet had declared Miko fit to leave the medical bay.

""Alright Miko, that's you ready to leave. I recommend you have a cube of energon or… go have breakfast or whatever a Technorganic like yourself has to have to keep your energon levels up. No heavy exercise until you have your energon levels up. I'm afraid I may have taken a little too much energon from your system so you need to rest up for a little while." He spoke up as Miko jumped of the berth and onto the floor below.

"Give me half an hour and a smoothie and I'll be alright again." The little black and pink femme chuckled as she made her way out of the medical bay. She made her way over to the large kitchen which had been installed for the humans. She did this all in robot mode just to see how the guys would freak out to a robot in the kitchen cooking and eating, one of the ups of her being Technorganic was that even in robot mode she could still transform her cybertronian digestive system into her human digestive system as well as transform her metallic face plate, to her semi metallic human face. She had planned to make breakfast for Jack, June and Raf who were still asleep. She would make the boys a full English breakfast, fix up a bowl of muesli with fruit along with poached eggs and toast for June whist making herself a Mango, orange, banana and pineapple smoothie with some frozen berries. She took a look around the kitchen before opening the pantry and getting out all she needed.

* * *

June woke up to the smell of food wafting into her room. She wondered who it was cooking at eight o'clock in the morning as all Jack could cook was burgers and fries and that was really all he could cook. Raf was too young to cook anything else besides instant ramen which all he needed to do was pour in hot water and stir. She got up and quickly got dressed and washed herself before making her way into the kitchen. To the nurse's surprise, there was a small black and pink robot in the kitchen cooking breakfast, within moments she recognised the bot as being Miko and relaxed. It was a really, _really_ weird scene in front of her…. A small black, pink and golden alien robot cooking breakfast. The nurse cleared her throat to get the minicon's attention as she was currently over the cooker, flipping a freshly made pancake. The mini con quickly placed the cooked Pancake onto a plate and turned around in surprise.

"Good morning June. How are you?" Miko smiled.

"I'm… I'm alright. Sorry Miko this is weird, would you mind transforming back please. Seeing a robot cook my breakfast was the one thing I hadn't expected to see this morning." June tried to smile but her face still had disbelief all over it. Miko chuckled a little, before transforming her helm back to her normal human hair and face.

"This slightly better. I just wanted to see your reactions and all. Plus I want to freak out Ratchet by drinking a smoothie in human mode, he doesn't know I can internally transform my cybertronian systems and human organs of free will no matter what mode I'm in." The femme laughed as she poured her smoothie out into a large glass cup and stuck a straw in it.

"Mind if I have a glass Miko?" the nurse asked as she chuckled at the femme's antics, still the same old mischievous Miko. Miko poured the woman a glass and handed it over to her. "What flavour is it?" The nurse asked as she took a sip.

"Mango, Orange, banana and pineapple topped with frozen berries." Miko smiled, "Now, this is you breakfast June. Enjoy, I'll go get the boys, then I'm going to go train for a while." The Technorganic sighed as she plated up the remaining food and placed it on the table.

"After you eat something more substantial than that." June said, Miko sighed. She should have expected this from June, although it'll be hard to try and explain that she's been living of a liquid diet of energon for more than six centuries and hasn't really had any solid foods over that time period. It'll be a struggle to eat whole food instead of a liquid for once. The femme made her way down the corridor and knocked on both Jack and Raf's doors, telling them that their breakfast was ready. To her surprise, once the boys caught whiff of there breakfast they were dressed and had ran all the way into the kitchen. Miko chuckled as she made her own way into the kitchen behind the boys, the femme pulled a chair up as she grabbed a few apples and another pitcher of her smoothie. She unholstered her sniper and set it on the table beside her only to receive June's disapproval and laughter from the two boys.

"Miko, weapons _off_ the table." The nurse sternly spoke. Miko rolled her optics before moving it down until it was leaning against the table leg.

"Mom, I recommend you don't piss her off. Miko's faster than a bullet and with that sniper being able to turn into a scythe you really don't want to mess with her." Jack chuckled in between bites. Miko chuckled a little at that.

"That's because I've had vorns of training with pink diamond here, because to me my sniper is more valuable than a diamond and she's pink." The femme clarified to the confused looks she received, "I also brought back gifts for you lot but they can wait till later, now eat." Miko said as she bit into an apple.

"Thanks for breakfast Mrs Darby." Raf smiled as he continued to eat. Miko pulled a sour face at the preteen as he continued to eat.

"Don't thank me Raf, I'm only up. Miko cooked breakfast this morning." June said cringe plastered over her face. Jack however raised an eyebrow before speaking up.

"Miko can cook?" this caused Miko to blush in embarrassment as the three full humans around the table burst into laughter. Miko quickly finished her smoothie and her few apples before speaking again.

"I will be down in the training room if any of you want me." And with that she quickly had the scythe holstered and had took of out of the room at lightning pace, the femme had disappeared in the blink of an eye. Most likely using one of her mods the others thought, the only thing that happened after that was give the pair of boys a stern stare telling them to apologise later.

* * *

Miko had just quickly used her temporal distortion Mod to get out of the kitchen before landing in the main room of the hangar. She was about to head of down to the training room but realised that she didn't know where it was located. Just then Arcee walked into the room, she had just woke up from recharge and had begun to make her way to the energon storage in the medi bay for a cube.

"Morning Arcee." Miko said, startling the femme who had to rub the recharge from her optics. The femme then looked down to her ankles and noticed the black and pink minicon who was Miko.

"Oh… Miko hi. Sorry this is slightly weird. Not used to you…" Arcee started off speaking before Miko spoke up.

"Transforming, fighting all the other things that's just happened, yeah… I get that a lot every time I landed in a different dimension." The younger femme smiled as she chuckled, enjoying how un-nerved the others were at this all.

"So… were you off to? And how long have you been up?" The larger blue femme asked.

"I've been up for a few hours now and I'm heading off to the training room to train, speaking of which…. I have no idea where it is… well you's know me the younger me as not needing to train or being bothered, but after yesterday's stunt with the decepticon's I may have pissed bucket head off more than anyone else in the past few weeks and would prefer to have honed my skills more for future events." The femme sheepishly spoke up, rubbing the back of her neck cables. Arcee chuckled at her actions, noting and understanding how awkward this was to the little femme in front of her, she then noticed that Miko had her armour active but had her normal human head and hair down to her neckline.

"The training rooms down over here. How are you doing that? Arcee asked as she made her way down the corridor leading Miko down with her.

"Doing what… Oh, human head, cybertronian chassis. I don't know, it's kinda hard to explain. It's just as natural to me as transforming into a bike or flying at this point. I think it's really because both Minicons and humans are the same size, I just summon it like a pretender mode." Miko explained as she transformed her head back to her black helm with Pink and gold finnels and accents. Arcee took a moment to think through all that Miko told her, only for one thing to stand out.

"Wait… Bike, what do you have another mode you can turn into or did I miss hear you?" The taller blue femme asked the minicon who was up to her knee joints, actually, Miko was quite tall for a minicon if she thought about it or was it just her short size… probably her short size as a femme in general.

"Oh that, yeah. One of the many all sparks I met was kind enough to give my t-cog an upgrade to a triple changer t-cog and additional armour to the point where I can take a form as large as a motor bike. So you're not the only one who's a two wheeler anymore Cee." Miko chuckled as the two entered the area designated there training. Miko took a look around, there wasn't anything really suited to her size but she was used to it, she had a hard light target projector in her subspace which she could use.

"Not bad, nothing really minicon sized but, I have stuff for that, I've got projectors in my subspace which I can use as targets. The question now is what to train with first, with the amount of mods I've got it's hard to train with them all. To be honest I've been called a Mary-sue because of the amounts too." Miko sighed as she took off her sniper and flipped it up into its scythe mode before impaling it at a fifty degree angle into the floor, spear end of the staff first.

"Yeah, I heard Bulkhead mutter something about you having a pit of a lot of mods last night as he and Wheeljack took Ratchet down to his berth last night. How many mods do you have that caused Ratchet to glitch out like that? It's the first time he's glitched out that bad in years, earth years." Arcee laughed. "I'm going to go grab a cube of energon then I'll join you in a few minutes, if you want to start go ahead." Arcee informed as she took off out of the training room, leaving Miko to her own devices.

* * *

The young femme activated her gravity gauntlets, causing them to glow gold and transform over her armour on her servos', she then pulled out a large disk from her subspace and pressed a large red button on the top of it. The disk began to float above her as it projected out multiple white translucent bot shapes, all varying in size, who all acknowledged her as the got into battle stances. Miko smirked as she pulled out two rounds of blank compressed air clips for the gun feature on her gauntlets, she smirked as she took off pounding the hard light targets out of existence. She had the recoil on the gauntlets to be as powerful as her sniper so she just took off as fast as anything around the room smashing the targets that were four times and maybe ten times larger than herself out of existence. Every few minutes the projector would reboot and re-project a few of the hard light vehicons as she kept blasting and manipulating her surroundings to her advantage, using the gravity feature to lift some steel beams, and smashed, retired military vehicles into the air as blockages and as weapons themselves. The perks of being a minicon, and having met so many all sparks was the one thing she could be happy about.

After ten minutes Arcee came back into the room with a half-finished cube of normal graded energon in her servos, the femme was surprised and shocked at the size of the hard light foes Miko was taking out. She was even more surprised when she saw that the smaller femme lifting the various beams and battered trucks they use for punching bags and weightlifting with what appeared to be her mind. Miko quickly noticed the blue and pink femme re-enter the room so blasted her way backwards out of the radius of one of the hard light drones and up onto the staff of her scythe which she had stuck into the floor at an angle earlier. The femme grabbed onto of the handles sticking out of the staff at a ninety degree angle flipping down onto the ground before flipping the scythe around to the point where the blade was parallel to the floor, a move Arcee recognised from the day before were Miko became a literal blur as limbs came flying around her like debris from a tornado. Just like the day before Miko released a clip she already had in her scythe and replaced it with blanks before firing herself off into the crowd of hard light drones slashing them out of existence before jumping up to the floating projector and deactivating it. All whilst Arcee looked on in shock.

"I've only been gone for ten minutes, and you've already decimated over twenty targets. You are one over powered femme indeed." Arcee spoke up in shock.

"Well what can I say for myself, I've all ways been this fast. How else do you think I've been able to run through the ground bridge without getting detected?" She chuckled as she flipped the scythe around in her servos back to the sniper mode and placed it back onto her back struts. Arcee could only snort as she agreed with the minicon, she sat down on a large crate in the training room as Miko jumped up and over to her.

"So, what was it like…. Finding out all this about yourself." Arcee asked.

"Oh it was the pits. The first dimension I landed in everyone had different paintjobs and I thought it was a joke until Bee started to talk, with his actual voice now. That's when I realised that something major had happened." Miko laughed as she sat down. "The crazier part was where you were as old as Ratchet and his sparkmate, and there worlds versions of me, Raf and Fowler, was an Indian Technorganic called Sari, her human dad Isaac Sumdac who was a technology genius who accidentally rebuilt Megatron and captain Fanzone who is or was a total technophobe."

"So what about Jack and June from there dimension? How long did you stay in that dimension anyways?" Arcee started to ask, genuinely curious.

"They lived in jasper, they weren't connected or knew there dimensions versions of us as we were based in Detroit city. I stayed for a few century's, about two and a half century's in total, I only left after Unicron started to terrorise cybertron, hell I was shocked that he wasn't in earth's core but was munching on one of Cybertron's moons, and yes before you ask Cybertron was online, the only difference was that Ultra Magnus was in charge and had never seen a Decepticon. It was a weird hierarchy there, it was a minor then a prime then if lucky, you took the title of Magnus, ruler of cybertron. Hell I had a run in with the temporary Magnus, Sentinel Magnus and by primus he's the biggest slag eating aft hole you would ever meet, I still don't even know how the glitch got the title of Magnus, even if it was temporary." Miko started complaining as she pulled on her faceplate in exhaustion at even mentioning the bots name. Arcee just chuckled at her, they all had the one commander that was the largest aft hole they'd even know.

"So what else you do?" the blue femme asked as she took a sip of her energon cube.

"Ehh, the first dimensions versions of Bee and Bulkhead had bets placed on who, Sari or I could finish boot camp and the elite guard academy first and with the higher honours." The femme chuckled, "Sari beat me at first in boot camp as she had a few more years' experience of being half bot on me, but…. I got the higher honours in the academy as I came top of our class. Mostly because I was the best with communications, espionage and one of the best primus damned pilots you'll ever find. After that I flew as the captain a suicide mission to get Optimus's team consisting of Bee, Bulkhead, Jazz, Ratchet and you along with Sari onto unicron to lead both a rescue mission and a mission to destroy unicron, it was the worst mission you could ever on, I just managed to keep the ship together in one piece as Unicron, tried to swat us, he did and it took out one of the ships main engine so we rigged it up to blow his arm off, which worked. Optimus then used the all spark and the matrix of leadership to blow off Unicrons helm and well… it became Cybertron's new moon. That whole experience still gives me memory refluxes as I try to recharge. It was shortly after that that the all spark, after a ceremony in Iacon to celebrate us as heroes along with unveiling a large sweet statue of all of us, gave me the dimension warp and I began my journey home." Miko explained, Arcee was in awe at the younger femme's story.

"So…. What was the worst dimension you landed in?" Arcee asked, calmly and quietly in case she upset Miko as she looked to her scarred optic, knowing that it came from one of the worse dimensions.

"Well, the shattered glass dimensions, were the decepticons were the good bots and our versions of ourselves were sick, demented and tyrannical as the decepticons. Hell it's like we all swapped personalities as you were basically Arachnid, just the whole head thing now, not the insecticon part. Then Scourge prime, the evil Optimus tried to rip my optic out as you can see, primus it was like I had fell from the well into the pits at times. And then there was the other dimension were the decepticons won the war, the ones were Hardshell terminated both Bulkhead and Wheeljack, optimus succumb to the plague, Ratchet terminated after overdosing on synthetic energon, Arachnid terminated, Jack and June, whilst Starscream killed you instead of Cliffjumper. It only left me, Cliffjumper and Bee in the end up. Smokescreen had been crushed with the dark star saber and Raf had succumbed to the dark energon." Miko trailed off, starting to sniffle as all those horrid memories came back and plagued her processor.

"It was horrid Arcee…. I, I can't explain how horrid it was. I've never been as horrified or as sickened by war unless I was in one of those dimensions, after a few months in those dimensions I… I couldn't handle it and left. I was usually so stoic and stern, hardly showing emotions after leaving the first dimension, not wanting to feel the pain of having to leave good friends, I tried to cut myself off from making friends only knowing that I'd soon up and go again. It was only in those dimensions that I… I broke, I, I just couldn't handle watching all of you… all of you terminated, I'm as fast as time itself and I could still do nothing to help you all." Miko quietly said each word having gotten harder to say as she went on tears starting to build up on the edges of her optics. Arcee quickly set her cube beside her as she started to comfort Miko as she noticed this, only then did she realise that Miko was only a sparkling when she witnessed all of this, and that thought horrified her, but she had become upset too upon hearing Cliffjumper name.

* * *

Miko quickly reached into her golden storage packs on her belt, producing a gorgeous, rare blue sapphire encrusted platinum box with platinum bezels and Pink sapphires, Arcee's colour scheme. Miko handed it over to the femme.

"He wanted you to have this, before I left that dimension he asked me to give this to you…. You… you need to hear it, for yourself." The black femme quietly spoke up as she carefully placed it into Arcee's servos. Arcee had tears building on the edges of her optics as she remembered once telling cliff how she would have loved a music box like this. She opened it up and was met with a sweet, light cheerful music emanating out of the box. Inside was a projector with cliffs writing on a piece of paper beside it. Arcee lifted the projector out gently as she set the box next to her, she gently pressed a button on the side as it brought up a video of Cliffjumper. Arcee was in shock and had to take a deep breath as she begun to play the video.

"Hey Arcee, Yeah it's the real me. Some little femme here told me of what happened in your dimension, and well… I hope she told you about what happened in this dimension, you know Miko if you're lying to me I will hunt you down, you mess with the cliff you get the horns." The recorded message trailed off, leaving Arcee to chuckle slightly. Same old cliff jumper. "Arcee, I can never say this to you in person, but I'm sorry. It was my reckless actions and decision to go after those cons those days. I'm sorry that I've put you through so much turmoil and it hurts me to know that you're in as much pain as I am… Miko I hope you're not making me emotional just for fun I swear. _"Don't freak-out Cliff, Arcee will understand. Don't give me the horns just yet. She need's this as much as you do. Now stop getting off track."_ Right tiny, _"Hey, I'm right here lugnut."_ " Arcee broke off laughing a bit, of course Cliff would do this, and she was laughing at Miko's reactions to her former partner's attitude.

"Well where was I, oh yeah. I'm sorry that I'll not get to return to you like I always do. I was just so ready to beat up a con that day that I wasn't thinking. It's all my fault that I was captured by the cons, heh, suppose I deserved it. I had been living too recklessly lately, just wanting to get back into the action again. Arcee, I, I'm sorry that I'll never get to do all the things we planned on doing when cybertron is restored. I, I hope this can help you move on from me, it'll be hard yes but please… for me, move on. I don't want your grief to be the downfall of the strong willed and courageous femme I know you are, and I hope this box helps you move on. Arcee… I love you and I miss you, and I'm sorry I never got the chance to say this before your _"Ahheem"_ well sorry tiny, I mean my termination. You really know how to destroy a mood don't you tiny, _"Oh my primus, Cliff how many times do I have to tell you, stop calling me tiny!"_ Okay Micro. _"CLIFFJUMPER!"_ Hahaha, sorry Arcee, but this is priceless now. Oh, I hope you can find a way in your spark to forgive me and I gotta go before the little femme beats me up, scrap." Cliff laughed as he began to run, as the camera fell on its side, A few seconds later Cliffjumper went running past the screen with a pissed off Miko running after him with her hammer, only for Bee to pick up the camera and warble sorry through it. Moments later the screen went to static before showing cliff jumper again.

"Arcee, never piss off Miko, she's a real heavy hitter. Take care of yourself and the little femme." The red bot laughed as he fixed one of the horns on his helm and rubbed one of the dents on his shoulder plating. "She's very sentimental, but she has a temper if you call her…" the bot looked down off screen of a moment before continuing. "Ah, heheh, Never call her small. I've learned that the hard way. Primus I miss you so much, if we were to start a family like we had discussed before I was a slagging glitch, she'd be the perfect sparkling. Arcee, I'm so sorry and I love you. Never stop moving forward and if you see Starscream, shove a manhole cover up his aft. I know I'm gonna do the same here in this dimension. I love you, good bye." The red mech softly spoke as the video cut to a finish, Arcee was speechless as she had tears lining her optics. She picked up Miko and hugged her tightly, before speaking.

"Thank you Miko…. I, I needed this. I can't explain how much this means to me. Thank you so much." The blue femme smiled as she wiped away a few tears.

"Anytime Arcee. You needed that." The minicon smiled, wiping away tear of her own. Before either femme could say anything else Ratchet and Optimus came walking into the training room, both of them noticed the look on their two femme's faceplates but decided to leave it, it concerned only the femmes. Ratchet was the first to speak up.

"Miko, ah, your test results have come back. I have the results on the computer if you want to come down and look at them." Ratchet spoke to her, slightly surprised with them.

"Oh really, that quickly?" Miko asked surprised herself.

"Wait, what test?" Arcee asked.

"A C.N.A test, we have suspicions as to who she is and where she comes from so, Ratchet has run her results through the databases." Optimus spoke as he made his way over to the two femmes. Arcee put her music box into her subspace before speaking up.

"Oh, I hope you've found something positive then."

"We'll see, I'd rather discuss this with Miko in private, I may not have a medibay that's as private as outpost one but I'd still prefer to have doctor, patient confidentiality." Ratchet butted in, Miko shrugged her shoulders and hopped off the crate and powered up her thrusters flying to the medic's side.

"Alright Ratchet, let's keep things calm for now, we don't need you blowing a gasket. I'm coming, and Arcee I'll be back up here in ten, maybe fifteen minutes if you want to spar." Miko said as she landed on Ratchets shoulder plating.

"Yeah, fine. See you in ten minutes, Miko." Arcee said as Ratchet and Miko left the room, heading on over to the medibay. Optimus noticed the look of distress on Arcee's faceplates before he was about to leave.

"Arcee, is everything alright." Optimus asked, as he kneeled down beside her.

"Yeah…. Miko brought back a message from Cliff jumper from another dimension. I'm fine, if anything I'm relieved, but I'm worried about her Optimus. She told me she… she watched…. She watched us all die." Arcee sighed. "She's so strong for her age, she's seen so much. I'm just worried about her, she's so young compared to the rest of us. Pits she's even faced Unicron. Optimus she may need counselling if we ever get cybertron online again." Arcee informed her leader.

"I understand what you mean, she was talking to me last night about her experience." Optimus said, "I believe she will prefer to talk to you about this as she has been through the same emotional turmoil recently as you have. Arcee, she will need you for support just as much as you will need her." Optimus informed her before leaving the room.

* * *

Medibay.

Ratchet had been running Miko's C.N.A through the databases as Optimus walked into the room. The base had begun to liven up as the others came out of recharge now. The medic decided to test the C.N.A samples against the overall Autobot medical database and against the readouts from the Solar-storm project. Optimus had grabbed a cube of energon for himself and a cube for the medic before making his way over to Ratchets workstation.

"Good morning dear friend, I presume you read my message?" Optimus asked as he handed Ratchet the cube, the medic had a tendency to work first drink energon second.

"Yes and I have the computer running the samples, usually I'd have the results by now but considering that the computer has to separate any human D.N.A from Miko's C.N.A to get the results. I've also taken the liberty of putting it through the entire Autobot medical base to see if we can get any results there on who her family connections may be." the medic informed. Within moments there was a beeping sound from the computer as the results came up on the data base.

"Huh, well I wasn't expecting them so fast." The medic said as both he and Optimus made their way over to the computer to check the results.

"Well… that was…" Ratchet started as they looked over the information which had been given to them.

"It was what both Miko and I had feared, but the second piece of information was unexpected. I suppose she will be happy to finally know that she has a family she can go to after the war." Optimus finished for Ratchet.

"Should we go and get her?" The medic asked as he took a sip of his energon.

"After I get a paracetamol. Miko wasn't joking when she handed me that cube of high grade. It was strong, but I hadn't been expecting to receive a helm ache from just one cube." Optimus sighed as Ratchet laughed at him.

"Typical snipers. They usually have something strong on them to calm them down and make shooting easier, usually its macadam's special shot. Can't believe she managed to get you to drink an entire cube of it. That stuff is strong but if you've had one your still in the recommended limit, but the aftershock and the hangover the next day is what none expect from it." Ratchet laughed as he handed optimus a few cybertronian strength paracetamol to kill the helm ache.

"And yet Miko can train without a bother with a helm ache." Optimus sighed as he downed the tablets with a drink of energon.

"No, she's likely used to the drink to the point where she still gets drunk but doesn't have the hangover. Or that she's drunk already." Ratchet laughed. The orange mech downed the remains of his cube before making his way out of the medibay to get Miko. Optimus quickly followed suit as he disposed of his empty casing were energon had been only minutes ago. As the pair walked down the corridor to the training room they bumped into wheeljack who had just woken up from recharge.

"Wheeljack, get yourself a cube of energon then make your way into the medibay, we have something we need to discuss with you." Ratchet ordered the wrecker the second he caught site of the mech.

"Primus, Kay doc. I'm only up, give a mech a break." Wheeljack sighed as he made his way past the medic and prime as he made his way to the store were the energon was kept. They'd soon need to go out and restock on energon as they were running low at the moment. They had enough energon to last then about another week, maybe week and a half. The medic and prime had reached the training room to find Arcee and Miko hugging each other as they sat on the side-lines. It took them a minute to notice the multiple new marks and gouges on the floor and the ceiling before realising it was Miko's work when she was training. She seemed to have been pretty quick doing whatever she had been doing. They had just caught the end of their conversation before nodding at each other, heading into the room.

Before either femme could say anything else Ratchet and Optimus came walking into the training room, both of them noticed the look on their two femme's faceplates but decided to leave it, it concerned only the femmes. Ratchet was the first to speak up.

"Miko, ah, your test results have come back. I have the results on the computer if you want to come down and look at them." Ratchet spoke to her, slightly surprised with them.

"Oh really, that quickly?" Miko asked surprised herself.

"Wait, what test?" Arcee asked.

"A C.N.A test, we have suspicions as to who she is and where she comes from so, Ratchet has run her results through the databases." Optimus spoke as he made his way over to the two femmes. Arcee put her music box into her subspace before speaking up.

"Oh, I hope you've found something positive then."

"We'll see, I'd rather discuss this with Miko in private, I may not have a medibay that's as private as outpost one but I'd still prefer to have doctor, patient confidentiality." Ratchet butted in, Miko shrugged her shoulders and hopped off the crate and powered up her thrusters flying to the medic's side.

"Alright Ratchet, let's keep things calm for now, we don't need you blowing a gasket. I'm coming, and Arcee I'll be back up here in ten, maybe fifteen minutes if you want to spar." Miko said as she landed on Ratchets shoulder plating.

"Yeah, fine. See you in ten minutes, Miko." Arcee said as Ratchet and Miko left the room, heading on over to the medibay. Optimus noticed the look of distress on Arcee's faceplates before he was about to leave.

"Arcee, is everything alright." Optimus asked, as he kneeled down beside her.

"Yeah…. Miko brought back a message from Cliff jumper from another dimension. I'm fine, if anything I'm relieved, but I'm worried about her Optimus. She told me she… she watched…. She watched us all die." Arcee sighed. "She's so strong for her age, she's seen so much. I'm just worried about her, she's so young compared to the rest of us. Pits she's even faced Unicron. Optimus she may need counselling if we ever get cybertron online again." Arcee informed her leader.

"I understand what you mean, she was talking to me last night about her experience." Optimus said, "I believe she will prefer to talk to you about this as she has been through the same emotional turmoil recently as you have. Arcee, she will need you for support just as much as you will need her." Optimus informed her before leaving the room.

Miko and Ratchet were the first down into the medibay were Wheeljack was already sitting on one of the berths sipping away at his cube of energon. Miko smiled at him as she jumped of Ratchets shoulder plating doing a few flips in mid-air, landing perfectly beside the white wrecker.

"So why we here doc bot." Wheeljack spoke up as he took another sip of his energon.

"Well, Prime and Miko had suspicions on who she was and so I ran a C.N.A test and compared it to the medical database and we go a result." Ratchet spoke up as he transferred the data off the computer and onto a data pad for the pair to read.

"And?" Miko asked as Optimus came in.

"The bad news is that yes Miko, that protoform used in project Solar-storm was indeed you." Optimus sighed, resulting in Miko going silent and into slight shock.

"Then why am I here?" Wheeljack asked as he took another sip of energon.

"That what we're getting to…" Ratchet started, only to look over to prime and giving him a nod to tell him to help him explain this.

"The somewhat good news is that when the results were compared to the Autobot medical database we got a positive result that you do have a family member." Optimus said, wheeljack was getting impatient at this point,

"No really why I am here, this is information for Miko, not me." The wrecker sighed taking a long gulp out of his energon.

"Well that's the thing, the results came up positive for both of you." Ratchet spoke up, only for Optimus to finish.

"You're Siblings. More specifically, Brother and sister." The prime said, causing Wheeljack to spit out his energon in shock and cause Miko to glitch out on the berth beside him.

* * *

Sorry guys its been a while, as you can tell i'm still having problems with paragraphing on this. the line bars separate each paragraph. thanks guys for the support and i hope you enjoy. sorry its a little long but i hadn't uploaded in a while and because i adore my readers i made this extra long just for you.


	6. Chapter 6

Technorganic Miko chapter six.

* * *

Hey dear readers, just to inform you that i shall be finishing this fanfiction up in a few chapters and move back onto some of my other fanfictions. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this so far, sorry it is not as great, content wise as any previous piece I have written, but thank you all for the continued support of this and I hope you enjoy reading these final few chapters. Furthermore, please also note that, yes i still am having problems spacing out my paragraphing on this and will continue to break it up with these long underlined dividers, thank you, and if anyone knows how to fix this please leave a message in the review section. Many thanks,

Cometflare16

* * *

"Your siblings. More specifically, Brother and sister." The prime said, causing Wheeljack to spit out his energon in shock and cause Miko to glitch out on the berth beside him.

""WHAT!" Wheeljack spluttered as he coughed up his energon.

"It's true, your C.N.A is the same, bar Miko's organic D.N.A mixed through it. Other than that you're her big brother, I'm honestly surprised you didn't know this." Ratchet spoke up, before growling to the white wrecker, "You're still cleaning up my floor though."

"I…I don't know what to say." Wheeljack spoke up, shock evident through his voice. Miko had started to come around as she grumbled up.

"I'll say two things, firstly it's too early in the morning for a bombshell like this to be dropped, and it's not even eleven in the morning. Secondly, I'm too sober to deal with this scrap." Miko grudgingly scowled as she rubbed her optics.

"I can vouch for that, Miko… err sis…" Wheeljack added as he set his cube down.

"Of all the scrap I've been through the past, oh I don't know, the past sixteen hundred and sixteen earth years (1616 years), which have been compressed into the space of seven short hours. This is the craziest thing that's ever happened." Miko sighed as she picked herself up off the berth.

"I can agree with that, besides are you sure the results are correct, I mean look, there's hardly anything similar to us." Wheeljack said in a desperate attempt to get out of the medibay, things were becoming just too…Too awkward for the mech.

"That's not necessarily true, look at the similarities in your armour." Optimus input.

"Not to mention your audio struts." Ratchet mumbled under his breath. Optimus gave a slight glare at the medic who quickly moved along on the subject. "You both have the same ego shooter face, you tend to work with explosives. You make the most dramatic of entrances. Both of you have huge silver back struts which are visible right behind you helms. You both have helms which overhand your faceplates along with those little peaks under it on your faceplate. As well as the fact your C.N.A and energon readouts are identical. Your both brother and sister, have a look at the readouts if you don't believe me." Ratchet finished by handing over the data pad with the results to the two on the berth. After ten minutes of reading over the results Wheeljack spoke up.

"Well…. This is…. Ah, weird." the mech said somewhat quieter than what he'd usually project.

"Double that, I… I really don't know what to say to this." Miko speechlessly added.

"Heh, you said it kiddo, consider yourself lucky though, at least you didn't get to ever see our creator and sire, those too were just snobby business bots, and they looked out for themselves and then sponged off of me for a few decivorns, once they tracked me down. The pair didn't want me at birth so before I came out of the protoform stage so they left me in the nursery." Wheeljack growled. Ratchet quickly decided to inform Miko of their development stages, assuming she didn't know.

"Cybertronians conceived via interfacing go through a gestation period inside the creator before being removed and kept in a nursery until the protoform has developed to the point were the protoform becomes a sparkling as it gains armour and becomes online fully."

"Ratchet I know all this, don't… don't make things worse. I hate discussing this topic in public." Miko face palmed. "So I was the unlucky femmling Alpha Trion and Perceptor used and this lug heads little sister." She sighed.

"Hey, I'm right here, and what do you mean used you? Prime what's going on?" Wheeljack asked, narrowing his optic's to the Prime.

"At the start of the war, Perceptor and Alpha Trion came forward with an idea for a specialised bot who could infiltrate the decepticons and take them down from the inside. This involved experimentation on a sparkling protoform and the addition of hundreds of additional dangerous mods. The council along with myself denied there request to perform this experiment, and deemed the project classified and we were to never speak of it again." Optimus informed him, before continuing. "We were shocked and appalled to find out that six decivorns later that Alpha Trion and Perceptor had went ahead with their experimentation as they had taken a femmling sparkling protoform from a nursery located in the outskirts of Iacon. By the time they had finished adding the last remaining mods into the protoform we had discovered the experiment. It was then decided that they would be sent of cybertron as a form of punishment and their own protection, were it appeared that not only did Alpha Trion and Perceptor had left the planet with the protoform and there elite guard body guards but that Alpha Trion had also taken the relics from the vaults below Iacon." The Prime finished, leaving Ratchet to fill in the rest.

"Then that would explain as to why Miko's protoform ended up on earth and into the hands of her human family in Japan. It also explains the relic's and Smokescreen who were with Alpha Trion and Perceptor and explains everything as to how there here, but the question is where are the rest of the guards, Perceptor and Alpha Trion." Ratchet pondered.

"I don't care, those to slaggers better hope I don't find them. They experimented on my little sister who I had no idea existed until today, they better pray to primus that I don't find them as they won't be leaving the medical centre for quite some time." Wheeljack growled cracking his knuckles before a new question came to his mind. "Wait…. If we're siblings how come I don't feel a spark bond with her? That's a natural feature for sibling's right?"

"Yes it is Wheeljack, your bond wouldn't have developed as you two have been separated for so long. An example of this phenomenon present in your life already, may I ask, do you have a bond with your biological creators?" Ratchet asked.

"No, they ditched me in the nursery when I was a protoform and I was brought up in master Yoketron's dojo. It was only when I left the dojo when I was about twenty four vorns with all my qualifications for a normal life did they track me down, I didn't realise until a few decivorns after that they had decided to sponge off of me and use my hard earnings to help them get back on their peds before they took off with nearly everything I owned. Yoketron was more of a parental figure to me than those two ever were, they must have tried to do the same with Miko, ditch her and wait till she was fully grown with a good job and sponge off of her too." Wheeljack venomously spat, remembering is sneaky, unloving biological parents, he then looked over to his new… little sister, and they must have planned to have done the same with her too. He felt a pang off pity for her, she'd been through so much but how would they go about now. Sure he had pulled her along on so many missions but now he felt stupid for doing it, he had put his baby sister in danger and he didn't even realise it.

"Well…. It could be worse. I'm glad I have someone else to call family now… even though I already considered you family, you know, Wreckers." Wheeljack laughed slightly as he looked down at Miko. "So ah... do your audio's... you know flash?" Wheeljack then asked.

"...Yes... i terminated the coding for it though, heh i looked like a festive christmas tree." Miko nervously chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck cables.

"Heh, same... looks like we do have stuff in common little sis." Wheeljack laughed as he quickly activated his audio struts which flashed as he spoke, causing Miko to giggle slightly, before he deactivated them.

"To be honest your right. After all the scrap that's happened lately I think that's the bit of good news we needed. So… what now?" Miko asked smiling slightly.

"Spend some time together and get that sibling spark bond set up, but knowing you two I don't think that'll take too long." Ratchet smirked, "After Wheeljack cleans up his mess on my floor." The medic smirked as he handed Wheeljack a mop and bucket of cybertronian proportions. Wheeljack just frowned at the medic, whilst Miko burst out into laughter.

"I need to go, I told Jack and Raf I brought them back gifts from my travels, they'll probably be wanting them now. I'll see you down in the training room bro." Miko laughed, only for Ratchet to speak up as she jumped off the berth onto the floor, transforming into human mode in the air.

"It better not be a gun or a sword, if I find you've given Raf a sword I swear I'll throw a hatchet straight for your back side." The medic threatened.

"I wasn't that stupid Ratchet, I got him something more…. Useful." Miko chuckled making her way out of the medi bay. Wheeljack chuckled before receiving a wrench to the back of his helm from Ratchet, some mechs were just too impatient.

* * *

Jack and Raf had just finished tidying up the dishes in the kitchen from there wonderful, cooked breakfast from Miko… who knew she could cook. The pair were discussing items which they thought Miko would have brought back for them. The pair of boys were about to walk up the catwalk when they noticed Miko exit the medibay. The two boys quickly ran over to their Technorganic friend, Raf then jumped up onto her and gave her a large hug. Miko chuckled and threw him up onto her shoulders with ease.

"So, I take it you boys got impatient and couldn't wait to see what I got you." The Technorganic laughed.

"Yeah we sort of did. So were we going?" Jack asked.

"Down to the training room, I had been training but Ratchet had wanted to check something with me. Arcee's down there but I'm not sure about the others." Miko smiled as she twisted her head up to Raf.

"Why we going down to the training room? You know if Ratchet and Optimus find out you got us weapons there gonna weld you to the roof." Jack sighed as they went down the corridor, "And don't get me started on what Mum and Arcee will do." The teen finished.

"Oh hush, they wouldn't hurt me. Besides there not lethal…. Well not all of the gifts are anyways. There just things I picked up during my travels and have kept in my subspace just for you two, and a little something for June." Miko chuckled as the three reached the training room. Arcee was still sitting on the crate but now had Bee and Smokescreen down in the room with their own cubes of energon for breakfast. The three stared at their human companions, usually they weren't down in the training room but, after the day before things were different, Miko was now really gonna be the other person… bot joining them in the training room.

"Hey Miko, what's Jack and Raf doing down here with you?" Arcee asked.

"Oh, these too got impatient and wanted their gifts now." Miko chuckled as she lifted Raf down of her shoulders and onto the ground beside her.

"Really, why down here then if it's just gifts." Smokescreen asked

"One of Jacks gifts would be better…. Given down here than in the main room of the hanger. Other than that everything else is fine." Miko chuckled slightly looking at Arcee who had a slight glare pointed towards Miko.

"(Well, let's see what you got them then.)" Bee warbled to the group.

* * *

"Alright, I'll start with Raf, his stuffs more… scientific." Miko chuckled as she reached into her gold storage pouches on her belt and produced a large orange metal storage box, with Raf engraved on it, in English, Spanish and cybertronian. She then handed it over to Raf, how was in awe at the box with a large smile of joy on his face. The preteen had quickly opened the two latches on the box and flipped the lid open. The first thing he pulled out of the box was a weird looking memory pen. So he looked to Miko for answers.

"Heheh, that Raf is a modified data stick, capable of plugging into both your laptop and any cybertronian main frame, and…" Miko said as she bent down and stroked the stick in a specific area were there was a small point sticking out. This resulted in the stick transforming into a little metallic humming bird.

"Cool!" Raf squeaked as the bird flew around him.

"Say hello to Data Burst, I thought you'd like this little guy. He's easy to keep and easy to clean up after, all he needs to eat or drink is some oil and that's him, all he needs is a bit of love and attention and that's him sorted." Miko chuckled, Bee was laughing as the little bird flew around both him and Raf, sensing the connection between the two. Arcee was smiling as she watched on at the sight and Smokescreen was surprised. Data burst finally settled down onto his shoulder, as Raf began to hoke through the box to see what else was in it. He produced a couple of data pads with basic cybertronian for beginners, and stories she knew he would like to read, beside that was a large, thick belt with an orange storage pouch on one side which held its own subspace storage system and what appeared to be slots for tools and something else. He then pulled out a gun like weapon and looked at Miko. Everyone in the room was looking at her now.

"Umm, Miko…. Are you sure this is for me." Raf asked in slight concern.

"That's just a Taser Raf, it's only to be used in the direst situations. It should never be used lightly but you're a smart kid, you'll know when to use it. It doesn't harm anyone but produces a blast which is strong enough to knock out an assailant for a few hours and numbs a cybertronians weapon systems and senses allowing a brief window for escape if the situation ever occurs. I hope you never have to use it but, it's better to be safe than sorry. To insure it's not used against you it recognises only your biometric readings and will only fire in your hands." Miko explained as she crouched to Rafs height and looked at him.

"Thanks… I think." Raf smiled slightly.

"Although if you want there's a setting on the Taser that produces a tickle effect. Encase you and Jack decide to play laser tag." Miko chuckled as she pointed to the dial on the Taser. "But for now keep the safety on." The femme then picked up something else out of the box and showed it to Raf. "This, is a grapple glove, just like the Taser it's to only be used in extreme conditions and if necessary. You just slide in on like a glove. It sync's to your nerve system and all you need to think about is fire and it'll automatically do that. Just don't fire it on base, a friend of mine Sam accidentally fired one of these in Starscreams optic… it was not a pretty sight, although it was really, really well timed, it finally shut screamer up for good." She finished. Raf then placed the grapple glove back into the box and continued to look at all that Miko got him over the course of her dimensional travels. In the end he had an extensive amount of data pads with information, his Taser, his belt, Data Burst, a specialised set of cybertronian tools for his size, a specialised communicator which translated a tonne of earth and alien languages and connected to the Autobot's comm links, and some gaming systems and games for them.

"Miko these are amazing thank you so much." Raf expressed giving his older Technorganic friend a huge hug.

"(I get the other gifts Miko but really, why a Taser?)" Bee warbled down at her, not liking the idea of Raf having a weapon.

"Do you want Starscream kidnapping him again to use against you, threatening to harm Raf? Or M.E.C.H?" Miko asked looking at Bee. Bee thought this over before agreeing with her, even if he still hated the idea.

"(Fine… I suppose your right. Just for Raf's safety I'll let him keep it. Just don't look to me to help you explain this to Ratchet.)" The black and yellow mech warbled.

"That's actually a good point Miko." Smokescreen added. "There still is the possibility that the Decepticon's could try to kidnap them again and use them against us."

"Well… I suppose that is a good point. With those little gizmo's it should help us locate and protect them if a situation like that should ever occur again. Good thinking Miko." Arcee smirked at the femme. "Now, what have you picked up for Jack?"

"I wouldn't mind receiving mine now please Miko." Jack spoke up, having been silent for the majority of the time.

"Alright, ah Arcee don't shoot me for having gotten Jack this now." Miko sighed as she reached back into her other storage pouch and rummaged about in her subspace for a minute, Arcee only chuckled at her.

* * *

After a minute Miko had found what she was looking for after she had stuck her helm into her pouch to locate the item she was looking for. She pulled out a large blue and silver engraved box with multiple clasps around the edges of it and set it down beside her, it was quiet a large box that was well above her waist in height and stopped only half way up her torso. She then held up her hand as to say 'wait there's more' before reaching down into the other pouch on her belt, opposite to the one she had just removed this large box and Rafs storage container from. After another few minutes she had located the second item she was looking for, a box the same size as Rafs but was made from blue and silver metal and engraved with Jack's name on it in English and two types of cybertronian, the second form the other bots couldn't understand. The first type of cybertronian was normal cybertronian and the second was the language of the primes. Optimus had just walked into the room at the most appropriate time and noticed the group standing around Jack.

"Miko what the pit's is that other writing, it looks cybertronian but not at the same time. What does it mean?" Smokescreen asked, Arcee and Bee nodded as they looked down at her. Before Miko could say anything Optimus approached the group and informed them about it after having a quick look at it.

"That is just simply 'Jack, the first human Prime' in the language of the primes. A language only a Prime would recognise and be able to read due to our matrixes." Optimus informed before being startled as the little metallic humming bird flew up and around his helm. The group below him burst into laughter as the prime regained his composure and watched as Data Burst returned to Rafs shoulder. "He's ah… he's a marvellous bird." Optimus complimented before Arcee asked Miko a question.

"How do you know that language then?" the blue femme asked, Miko seized up and quickly opened a private comm to Optimus,

* * *

: "Optimus, what do I say. I can't lie to them!" : Miko rushed over there comm link.

: "Miko, I don't believe you should keep this information from them but I do not think you should reveal your matrix just yet. Just make something up" : the elder prime informed her,

: "No Optimus, I literally can't lie, Solus Prime was known for her honesty as her programming and matrix made sure she couldn't lie." : Miko informed back.

: "And this affects… oh, I understand Miko, ah, just tell them it's a matter for another time and leave it at that." : Optimus ended and closed the comm link. Miko looked back at the two humans, Bee, Smokescreen and Arcee.

"That's something we can discuss another day. Now Jack what do you want to open first." Miko said trying to change the subject. They just looked at her whilst Optimus just rolled his optic at her.

"You know what, I'm curious as to what's in this case." Jack said as he took them off Miko, he opened up the large case first.

Jack undid the clasps one by one all the way around the large box before lifting the lid off of it, once he saw what was inside it he stopped and looked at Miko in shock at what she'd got him. Miko just nodded and waved her hand telling him to pick it up and try it out. Jack was in awe as he lifted out large, yet light cybertronian broadsword…. Which was more like a dagger to the others in the room but a broadsword to a human or minicon. It was delicately engraved with vivid details of jack receiving the key of Vector Sigma on the blade and more writing in the languages of the prime. It had a blue hue to the metal and a large black grip followed by a crescent shaped pommel which looked like a shoulder support.

"Careful, the blade splits apart to become a blaster." Miko smiled as she saw him wield it.

"Miko you didn't…. where the pits did you get that." Arcee asked as she got up off her crate and bent down to have a better look at Jack's new sword.

"Ehh, I stole it from Lockdowns ship whilst helping to free the dinobots. He didn't need it." Miko casually informed.

"It's a pit of a sword. It's amazing." Smokescreen added in awe at it. Jack pushed the pommel of it up to his shoulder only to trigger the blade to split apart to reveal the blaster nozzle and triggers.

"Hey, hey, hey. Careful with that." Miko quickly shouted as Jack accidentally triggered the blaster. Miko had quickly activated her sky boom shield, throwing it in front of the blast, reflecting it away from Arcee's ped. "I probably should have warned you about that first. Those two bits on either side of the blade that are sticking out are the triggers and unlike Raf's, it's not a Taser. That can cut a bot about Arcee's and Bumblebee's size down on sight and do some serious damage to a bot taller than them. And before you all go off at me for giving him such a dangerous weapon, it's to protect him from Arachnid and keep that key safe. He just needs training is all." Miko said sheepishly as her shield returned to her before she deactivated it and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah… um sorry Arcee." Jack said as he put the blaster sword back into the case and pulled out something that was also in the case, a small gauntlet with a round disk on it, and beside it was a long support strap for holstering the sword.

"Well…. At least Arachnid won't know what hit her now." Arcee chuckled, "Nice save Miko." The larger femme added as she looked over to Miko. Jack removed the gauntlet and tried it on, it was a bit loose but there was adjustable straps so that was an up, he looked over at Miko, wanting an explanation to the gauntlet and the round disk attached to it.

"That is the sky boom shield I made to go along with the sword. It sync's to your nerve system just like the grapple gloves, I got you a set as well, it's in your box." Miko added. Trying to take their minds off what just happened a few seconds ago, whilst Jack powered up the shield and had a look at it for a few moments before deactivating it. He quickly set it back in the case and closed it over before opening the smaller box beside him. It too like Raf's contained a set of data pads, a communicator, and a large blue and silver heavy duty belt with a personal subspace storage pouch. He had a hologram chip similar to Miko's and a dark blue and silver biker jacket which turned out to be bullet proof and climatized as well as having had a specialised pocket to hide the key of Vector Sigma and any energy signature it gave off sown into the inside.

* * *

Jack thanked Miko for the gift and had Arcee help him move the cases down to his room whilst Bumblebee helped Raf carry his case down to his own room. With them out of the room it was just Optimus, Miko and Smokescreen left. Optimus was the first to speak up.

"Interesting gifts Miko… and good throw with the shield. So, what dimension did you pick up the dagger in?" Optimus asked.

"Eh, I picked it up in the bayVerse. I called it that because there were too many explosions like a Michael Bay movie. Lockdown had captured you and a friend Tessa, so Me, A mini minicon named Brains, Bee, Hound, Crosshairs, Drift, Tessa's father Cade, and her boyfriend Shane went to rescue you and Tessa and well, the dinobots who he also had locked up and I found that beauty in a pile of other swords, Cade also picked up one for himself. I just made the case and strap and have had it lying in my subspace for vorns. You got a pretty nice sword and shield too I that dimension, although you got your jetpack upgrade after a battle with Megatron that terminated you only for you to be revived in Egypt with the matrix and Jet fire was older than you'd ever believe sacrificed himself to help rebuild your damaged chassis. You then proceeded to blast Megatron in the face with your jets, cut off his arm with his own sword and kill the fallen who was about to destroy the sun with a sun harvester located within the great pyramid of Khufu." Miko told the two.

"You must really love melee weapons which can turn into guns then." Smokescreen casually chuckled.

"Yeah…. Some of the others I met said I have a problem…." Miko nervously laughed as she rubbed her neck in embarrassment. "I can forge weapons, and other items too." She added.

"Well… you have been through a lot as well as learning so much about yourself and well... other versions of cybertron. Now if you don't mind I will be off to do some paper work. Miko I take it you're going to continue training?" Optimus inquired as he looked at the young Technorganic.

"Yes I will. If I'm needed or if Fowler comes looking for me just give me a comm." Miko smiled as she transformed back into robot mode. "So, are you staying or going Smokescreen?" the Technorganic continued to ask.

"Yeah sure, do you want a sparring partner?" The blue and yellow mech asked as he began to walk over to her.

"I wouldn't mind, and besides I'll go easy on you." Miko chuckled, pulling out the pink scythe on her back. "Hope you can keep up." She smirked.

"I hope your joking." Smokescreen nervously laughed as he began to regret his decision.

* * *

Optimus just cracked a small smile as he made his way down to the main room to begin his work for the day. As he entered the main room he noticed that everyone had now gathered around in the main room of the hangar and were either up and hanging out with Jack and Raf or were sipping away at a cube of energon. They all acknowledged the prime as he entered the room, the prime then noticed Bulkhead nervously look around for Miko, trying to see if she was up and alright. He cleared his vocaliser before speaking up.

"Miko is sparring with Smokescreen if anyone wants to go and watch Miko beat him up." He informed, to his surprise within moments the main room had vacated of everyone bar Ratchet, even Ultra Magnus made his way down into the training room to watch Miko spar with both Bulkhead and Wheeljack leading the way. This made Ratchets optical ridges rise as he's never had the room empty this quickly before.

"Well, at least I have quiet for once to do my work." Ratchet said as he looked over to Optimus,

"Indeed, the others want to see how Miko Fights, and her experience from her trip. She will become a great team member for future fights…. If Wheeljack allows her out of his sights." Optimus chuckled before making his way over to a computer to begin his work.

"Well…. It's a weird turn of events now, but what's new with this planet." Ratchet added before turning back to the monitor

"Indeed old friend." Optimus finished as he began to type away on the computer. The main room remained silent as the two mechs began to work, there silence only being interrupted by the occasional loud metallic thump and the cheers from the others as they watched the sparring match. The only disturbance was from Mrs Darby who entered the main room as she sat down quickly and quietly to read a book and that was them for a few hours… until Agent Fowler came storming into the base.


	7. Chapter 7

Technorganic Miko chapter seven.

* * *

A few weeks had passed now since the incident with MECH, were Miko had found out her entire existence had been a lie. Were the now young woman had been thrown into a ground bridge in an attempted to kill her, but instead ended up in an entirely new dimension. It was only seven hours later just as the director was about to murder her parents and start to dissect both the Decepticons and Autobots. The femme had made an astonishing and yet fearful entrance as she rescued them all and escorted them out of the MECH base, just in time as a nuclear bomb went off destroying all evidence of the base. After escaping and hearing her human parent's story of finding her to causing Ratchet to glitch out for the first time in decivorns, it had been quite a few busy and hectic weeks.

The good part about all of this was that Miko had found and located all the multiple MECH bases in America and had given the information over to Agent Fowler, who in turn transferred the information over to his superiors. He then asked Miko to help oversee the storming of a few MECH bases locally and hack into their computer mainframes to uncover any more hidden bases around the world and relay any additional information back to unit E and the American government. Wheeljack wasn't happy with it as he stepped up to the plate as a protective, caring and loving older brother and ordered that he go with her, he did but he was on the sideline per Miko's orders as his size alone would have given them away as she snuck into the bases and did her necessary roles before the army assaulted the base. It was fun watching Bulkheads reactions when he found out that his partner was also his best friends little sister, he then did a little teasing about their glowing audios who later receiving a punch from Miko which knocked him off of his peds when they were training a few hours later.

During that training, match Smokescreen stayed as far away from Miko as possible as he still was healing from their first training match, both mentally, with his bruised ego and physically as he still had multiple dents along his sides and back which were harder to buff out than other dents. That's what he got after he called Miko "tiny" and "dainty", the femme did not take too kindly to the nickname due to her small stature and gave an active demonstration as for why you do not judge a bot due to their size or appearance. It was quite funny to watch as the others got a good look at Miko in bot mode for the first time, both with weapons and unarmed.

* * *

She was a small black and pink minicon with gold trim, the majority of the gold was around her upper servos, upper legs and her helm in decorative bands and ridges, with golden kushi combs and chopsticks on her helm which complimented her golden optics. She had plain yet smooth black metal gauntlets with two pink rings surrounding them, one set at her elbow joint with a gold defensive spike on the end and the second set located a few inches up her servo. On her shoulders she had a black matte armour but with a pink ridge an inch up from the bottom of the plating, the shoulder plating was about six inches in length from shoulder to the upper servo with a large gold band wrapped around her visible metallic protoform skin. Her Brest plating had two layers to it, a pink undertone which had her blue chest orb with a black matte layer above it with two golden prongs lining the bottom of her breastplate ridge (Similar to the prongs on Bulkheads armour above his headlights). Under this, she had light silver armour concealing her stomach and back area, much similar to Arcee's plating but for a minicon.

The armour on her peds was in a similar style to her gauntlets on her servos, finishing just at her knee joints, with a thick pink band of metal plating and a golden knee spike coming up from it. The overall armour on her peds was thick black armour which split up the front of her leg which a gap of at least two and a half inches wide revealing pink plating underneath it. Just like her servos she had two thick gold rings located halfway up her thighs, one band on each leg. Her crotch plating had a pink under armour which was visible between four large black plates which were slightly flexible and yet resembled kusazuri armour from a samurai's armour. As for her weapons, they all had an oriental theme to them, with black, gold and pink trimmings throughout them all, matching the unusual oriental styled plating of her armour.

Her helm was quite decorative as well as having lots of similarities to a traditional geisha headdress. The main front of her helm was just a large curved black ridge hanging over her silver-white faceplate which connected to a small yet long metallic golden kushi comb-like plate sticking up from her helm, behind it was a larger kushi comb which was pink in colour and had a delicate pattern of spirals and glyphs. She had two large round oval buns attached to her helmet with a large pink band of metal going over each bun. From the centre of each bun were they joined at the sided of her helm protruded four long thin golden sticks, Miko had informed them that if she were ever going to a formal event she did have a special set of pins and clips which she could attach to this chopstick like protrusions as decoration. She had two golden cheek guards which connected to black round metal sheets which were the last main feature of her helm. She had a small golden cut of armour under her black fringe-like overhang, covering her golden optic's which were rimmed with pink glass. The only other main features to her helm and faceplate were her lips which were highlighted with a bright glossy pink coating and a thin silver scar over her left optic.

To be totally honest, Arcee was jealous a little over Miko's beauty but Miko reminded her that to have armour like hers, she had to sacrifice her height and well… be somewhat half organic on top. That quickly put Arcee back in her place as the femme could not imagine being even smaller than she was, a femme of her size was slightly common, but not usually one wouldn't be within a few miles of another of the same stature. Usually, they'd be a few feet taller or even a few meters taller, some femmes even grew to the size of a truck-former.

The weirdest part over the past few weeks was how Miko and Wheeljack broke the news to Bulkhead that Miko was actually Jackie's little sister… whom he didn't know existed until the C.N.A test was performed. It was quite a hilarious scenario when it happened though, although Ultra Magnus wasn't too happy with a soldier being drunk on base, what was new there. He still didn't like bots drunk on base, back on Cybertron or there on earth, he'd still give you a lecture and a discipline for being drunk... Although he went surprisingly light with Miko because she was such a savage drunk when it came to people mouthing her off.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Solarstorm, are you drinking on base?" Magnus's voice boomed through the hangar. His shouts towards the newly christened Solarstorm otherwise known as the Technorganic pilot and skilled markswoman Miko.

"Ma, maybe shoulders. Wha… what's it to ya pads." The femme drunkenly stuttered. Bulkhead and Wheeljack entering the room when they heard Magnus shout, what they saw was Arcee and Optimus helping an unconscious Smokescreen and a stupidly drunk, nearly unconscious Bee down to their rooms.

"Why are you drunk?" Magnus sighed, he knew it was no good talking to a drunk wrecker, especially one who calls him shoulder pads to his face, and it usually meant that they were drunk off their processor.

"Smokey an Bee were, hic, were askin, askin for its… they saids I couldn't…. couldn't hold my liquor." Miko laughed, her cheeks glowing blue and her optic's dilated to show how drunk she was.

"So… you challenged them to a drinking contest?" Ultra Magnus sighed as he bent down to look at the femme.

"Ya, whys what's wrong with that? They, hic, they as askin for it!" Miko growled slightly at the large blue commander in front of her. Wheeljack decided to step in to protect his commander, if his bond was telling him anything, even if it was still slightly weak, he could tell his little sister was getting ready to pull out her hammer and smash him in the face.

"Solar, how many shots did you take?" Wheeljack asked as he picked her up, placing her in his servo. An act that Bulkhead was slightly shocked at, he was Miko partner, not Jackie. Miko, on the other hand, tilted her head as she drunkenly figured out how many shots she took.

"I… I may, hic may have haddd, thirty, hic, thirty nines. Maccadamn's special 45%" She hiccupped as she told her big brother. "They fell at twelve, hic, an sixteen."

"That's it, you're going to rehab little sis. I don't care what you think!" Wheeljack shouted when he heard the number, Ultra Magus just barely suppressed a chuckle at that for a change. Miko had just out drunk the whole wrecker squad with a stronger liquor than the squad would use in general. And beat the record Wheeljack set at twenty seven shots, with thirty nine and an even stronger high grade energon.

"Who's the sniper, hic, here, me…me or yoooouuu." Miko slurred as she looked at her big brother.

"Wait… Uh, Wheeljack is there something you'd like to explain or did you just call her little sis because she's a wrecker too?" Bulkhead asked as he thought about the sentence that Wheeljack had just exclaimed.

"Uh…. It is slightly… We didn't plan to tell you for a while and not like this." Wheeljack quickly spouted to his best friend.

"Sorry Bulk. Hic, we defiantly siblings, hic." Solarstorm nervously chuckled from her position on Wheeljack's servo.

"How did you manage to drink that much?" Bulkhead then asked.

"I'mma snipers, I drink to relax and, hic, and, get, get bulls-eyes." Miko slurred, showing off her sniper which was attached to her back struts.

"Does that work?" Bulkhead asked Wheeljack who just shrugged at his friend, he didn't even know if his sister was telling the truth.

"It's still no reason why you should be drinking on base! This better stop now and your drinking must stay on base, if I find you drinking out on the battlefield I will personally dismiss you and send you back to base!" Magnus snapped at the Technorganic after having been listening to the whole time.

"I'll be fine, imma used to shooting cons, drunk, Hic." Miko/Solarstorm sighed as she dealt with the groggy commander.

"I'm sure you could." Magnus sarcastically replied as he started to drink a cube of energon. Miko replied by sharply turning around on Wheeljack's servo and pulling out the sniper attached to her back struts. She quickly had let off a blank shot of compressed air which tore apart the cube Ultra Magnus was drinking, resulting in the energon covering him.

"WHAT THE?" Ultra Magnus shouted in shock. The mech looked over to the three wreckers, more specifically the Wheeljack minicon sister standing on his servo with a smoking barrel, she was standing up straight and tall, the sniper was flawlessly straight in her servos and she had a smirk on her had as well as a having her eyes straight and narrow and looking completely sober and professional. Before letting of a hic and her sober stature faded back to being drunk. Wheeljack and Bulkhead looked at her in shock before they started to laugh with her.

"Oh my primus Jackie, she is your younger sister, Hahaha!" Bulkhead laughed.

"Yep, you all thought only I could wind Magnus up and annoy him to no end, NOPE, little sisters just as annoying as me." Wheeljack laughed,

"And just as reckless!" Ultra Magus huffed as he subspaced a rag and began to clean himself off as he began making his way down to his berth room for the night.

"So you're really brother and sister?" Bulkhead asked as Wheeljack set Miko down.

"Yeah, surprisingly. Miko had a C.N.A test run and Ratchet compared it to the national database, you can make a guess whose designation should turn up first." Wheeljack laughed

"So ah, has she got Christmas lights too, like you?" Bulkhead asked about to break out into laughter, which ended up with his answer being a simple cock of Miko's sniper and a growl from Wheeljack. "Aah, I um, I take that's a yes." The green mech replied hastily.

"Come on sis, you're going to your berth, right now!" Wheeljack sighed as he took his drunk sister down the corridor into her room to recharge and sober up. He could only laugh thinking about the hangover she was about to have in the morning as the high grade left her system.

"hic, fine." the femme sighed as she continued hiccupping as Wheeljack took her down to her room and allowed her to transform back into human mode as she slowly made her way into her room and over to her bed after getting of her brother's servo. Wheeljack just laughed as he locked her door after her, whilst Bulkhead just came down behind him to inquire more about the two.

"So… when were you gonna tell me?" Bulkhead asked as he stood right behind Wheeljack.

"We were going to wait until our sibling spark bond had developed more, that's sort of why Miko's been spending more time with me since she returned. That and another reason." Wheeljack sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck cables. "She's a better inventor than I would you know, none of her inventions have blown up in her face."

"Who would have guessed, but Miko's always been a creative person... It's just weird seeing how mature and respective she is now, I mean she no longer calls Ratchet docbot but calls him by his designation or just Doctor." Before either wrecker could say anything, further down the corridor a door opened and one very angry, cranky mech had stuck his helm out before starting a rant.

"I heard that Bulkhead." Ratchet shouted down the corridor as the cranky medic heard his name be called out, he had stuck his head out his door and was brandishing a wrench. "At least one out of the three of you has respect." He huffed as he slammed his door.

"Hehe, sure sunshine!" Wheeljack shouted down to the medic who had interrupted them, only to receive a wrench to the back of his helm as he began to walk away. "Oww, yeah well, oww." Wheeljack started. "Did Miko not tell you of her first-dimensional adventure, she decided to go with a fellow Technorganic to both boot camp and then onto the elite academy. Ultra Magnus couldn't believe it when he saw her file, she's I think it was like a few ranks below him but she got a higher pass result than him. It's weird, she's a respectful enforcer who can recite the whole elite guard book off by spark but unlike Magnus, she knows when to turn off, and knows when it's good to be reckless."

"Really, she ah, she never told me any of this." Bulkhead asked, feeling slightly left out, "To be honest it's felt like she's been avoiding me lately. I mean we have been allowed to follow her on a few of her solo missions but that was it. It's just weird."

"Give her time, she'll come around, she's just… it's been vorns for her. It'll take her time, and if you wanna go further than a mutual partnership in the future. Break her spark and I will never forgive you and we'll give you a five-minute head start." Wheeljack informed, his cheerful, laid back persona replaced by a serious and threatening, protective older brother.

"What, no I'd never… Jackie why?" Bulkhead stuttered in shock as a deep blue blush came across his faceplate. Miko quickly opened her door and held out her hand to Wheeljack, who quickly returned the gesture in the form of a fist palm.

"To be honest Bulk, you're not fooling anyone, and before you say anything, she's drunk and probably won't remember this. Just strike up a conversation with her, she's a great pilot, she's creative and her taste in music's still the same, she still blasts Slash monkeys through her personal headset." Wheeljack sighed as the pair made their own way down to their rooms.

"How'd you know this, I thought your bond was only just developing?" The surprised green mech asked his best friend.

"It's getting there but she has the habit whenever she's either cooking or creating something. It's annoying as it's slightly distracting but hey, your choice of music's growing on me. You've more in common than you think, she's been missing you too you know. How about tomorrow we three have a spar. Me and you against her." Wheeljack chuckled as the pair finally ended up outside their doors.

"I don't think that's fair to her." Bulkhead wined, Wheeljack laughed,

"She just said that's because you're scared of losing. She also said that, oh my Primus Solarstorm jeez." Wheeljack stopped as he tried to contain his laughter. Whatever his drunken baby sister had told him over there family bond had been far too funny to just ignore.

"What she saying to you!" Bulkhead asked as began to feel slightly competitive.

"She, Haha, she said as your personal trainer she knows that you'd never be able to shift your backside in time to see her hits coming. Ohh, she's got you there, so what's it gonna be Bulk, you in?" Wheeljack asked as he burst out laughing. Bulkhead got serious now as a smirk sprawled across his faceplate, he'd get to dish out some revenge now against his technorganic partner.

"If it's a fight she wants then it's a fight she's gonna get. I'm in." Bulkhead smirked, memories of Miko helping him get back onto his peds and back into fighting form after the Hardshell debacle. "I believe it's time I show my _personal trainer_ just how well I fight." The large green wrecker laughed.

"Better rest up bud, sis is fast as frag, we'll need our recharge and energy if we're gonna keep up with her." Wheeljack sighed as he opened his door.

"What have you got me into Jackie?" Bulkhead chuckled as regret started to set in.

"One pit of a time! Night bud." Wheeljack laughed as he patted his best friend on his back and made his way into his private berth room, closing the door behind him.

*end flashback.*

* * *

Bulkhead still had a slight dent visible in his armour from the spar they had a week ago after that incident. Wheeljack had Miko remove all the high grade energon she had from her subspace and had her empty it all, he wasn't too happy that his baby sister was an alcoholic and who was a worse drinker than him. She did try to argue back that it helped calm her down and helped steady her servos for when she was shooting so he did allow her to keep the high grades which were a lower strength. Ultra Magnus could only sigh at it all, although he did pay Miko for a cube of his favourite high grade which he had spied amongst her huge stash. Bee and Smokescreen recovered from there intense drinking game after a day or two only to receive a lecture from Ratchet and Optimus on why you never try to out drink a sniper or a wrecker, or a wrecker who is also one of the best primus damned snipers around. Miko was sort of off the hook, she did have Wheeljack and Bulkhead to argue with, hence her rehabilitation with her drinking problem.

Other than that everyone had been enjoying the past few weeks when they could. There was no more worries about the war, Megatron had been smite and was resting at the bottom of the ocean, to which Miko thought was ironic, it was were M.E.C.H had tried to send her. Everyone on base was ecstatic as they had finished the war, and saved earth from There still was the problem with the remaining decepticons such as Shockwave and Starscream flying around. The main bot who was over the moon about everything was Bumblebee, he had been in shock, awe and joy when his voice box had been restored. And she, well she had knocked Soundwave out and into the shadow zone, wearing the apex armour in her human mode, just to scare Starscream if she and jack came into contact with the seeker. She knew she outranked jack being that she had held a matrix for about four and a half centuries longer than him but, kept her mouth shut… she didn't want to inform the others just yet as she'd prefer some time to be herself before she'd have to do her duties. Primes were looked upon on cybertron as the highest of monarchies, heads of states. Only they had the power to destroy and reset laws and bills created by the council or to change it to suit the needs of the people, or to suit their own needs. The problem came about when bots of a high standing in society were given the title of Prime, an example which fondly came to Miko's processor was Sentinel prime. He ditched everything the Autobots stood for just for his own gains… well depending on what dimension she was in, the story was slightly different but he was still the same egoistic, dictator, oppressive, slag helm he was in every dimension.

Everyone on base was happy and were finally relieve that the war was over, and bee was singing every song known to man with his voice as Ratchet was in awe at him and how the cyber matter could revive a bot who had just died. Then knockout, who had swapped teams, who was nursing a large bruise to his faceplate from Miko, had even went on to suggest that the cyber matter could even restore a bot who was a Technorganic to their full robotical state, which resulted in Miko going off about how she'd rather stay in the frame she was for as long as possible, saying that only ever if her frame was damaged beyond repair would she ever consider going for a spark and processor transplant if it was the last way to save her life. With that all settled the base returned to a party mood everybot was doing something fun to express their relief that the war was now over and they were about to leave earth and restore cybertron for good. Miko just smirked as Bumblebee was speaking up a storm, still unable to believe his voice was back, Optimus had privately asked her why she was smirking so much, her response left him in shock, "It was about time." was all she simply said.

Optimus was in shock at that statement, before I clicked in his processor, "You knew it would happen, didn't you?"

"I do know parts of the future from events I have witnessed in other dimensions and can make a highly educated guess about the future of both Earth and Cybertron. Bumblebee getting his voice back was one of those, his future is bright and he'll jump up the ranks much quicker than anyone would expect, he just needs a helpful word of advice from someone along his journey. He'll be a strong leader to his team, they'll grow from a rebel, a stuttering medic, a regulation following police cadet, and a power house dinobot, to a team that shall be well renowned for their abilities to protect both humans and bots from remaining Decepticon threats, and if they ever need a servo they just need to ask." The Technorganic informed him, a sweet smile on her face, a proud smile.

"That's… wow." Optimus just whispered, unable to comprehend his young scout's future. He had always seen bumblebee as an adoptive son and tried to be a fatherly figure towards him as the formerly mute scout was growing up. He was so proud of bumblebee at that point in time.

"Unprecedented, yes I know. All he needs is encouragement to grow, and that he will. Just a tip, give him some wiggle room and don't make him feel like someone else has taken over control of his team." She said, "And someone shall need to keep an optic out on them whilst here on earth, I shall remain and if ever needed will be at their side in moments to protect them from the threats they cannot see which would be of the direst consequences. I will save each member of his team only once when and if, and after that they need to look out for themselves and try not to end up in a situation like that again. After all someone needs to remain and keep a check on both Unicron and Megatron, after all the shard of dark energon in his chest could reignite Megatrons spark. Or the worst possible case, Unicron begins to wake up out of his stasis again." Miko grimly informed her prime counterpart.

"I see your point Miko, but are you sure you won't come back to Cybertron with us?" Optimus asked as he thought about what she just told him.

"No, for now I plan on finding somewhere I can begin a forge here on earth, I think a lava cave in new Zealand would be a nice place to set up shop, continuous heat, lake's nearby for quenching my forged blades, and there's usually lots of fresh ore deep in the crust for me to reach. Ah, once I have it up you'll have to visit me sometime, I could hammer up a nice shield to go along with the star saber you're now wielding." Miko offered as she began to chuckle, thinking of all the possibilities of what she could create, all the hammers, swords, daggers, you name it, she'd create it, and her size or the size of the blade needed didn't matter.

"Heh, thank you for the offer Miko. It is much appreciated, maybe in the future I will consider your offer Solarstorm. Although, why you would ever take the name of the project you were forced through as a sparkling is beyond me." Optimus sighed as a small smile came across his faceplate, Miko took joy out of everything, just like how she did before the incident, but with much more maturity and she was much more reserved than the younger, now slightly missed version of her was.

"I've been through a lot in my life and that experiment has made me who I am, I do not hold any ill will to Alpha Trion or Perceptor. I may have been horrified and angry at first but I realised that I've only been able to survive and become the warrior and femme I am due to my additional mods. The best mod they added was my plasma thrusters so I can thank them for that. If I couldn't fly I would be so upset, that's one of the ups of this frame and experiment, heck if I ever damage this frame to the point where I needed a spark and processor transplant I would be horrified if I found that I couldn't fly and would probably destroy the medical facility in rage." Miko chuckled nervously as she looked up at Optimus.

"I understand, I do feel free when flying, just like you told me so I understand were this is coming from. Are you sure you won't come back to cybertron with us? Bulkhead may be disappointed but I believe Wheeljack will be the worst effected, you're his little sister after all, the only family he has left which has not abandoned him, besides the Wreckers." Optimus told her. Her response was unexpected but reminded him of just how much had changed over the past few weeks, a change which took only a few hours to occur to them but thousands for Miko. The femme simply tapped her belt were here personal ground bridge controls were.

"Sorry Optimus, I'm afraid that's a no, I'll space bridge over in a few weeks for a visit but will return to earth and remain stationed here on the planet for the time being. Bedside's, I plan first on creating two identical satellites, one for earth's orbit, and another for Cybertron's for communications between the two planets. Raf was already planning on discussing the idea with Agent Fowler so he was, I have a great background on cybertronian engineering and communications so it should be very high spec and hopefully I can get it to act like one of the many communications satellites here to project the long distance calls straight into a bots comm line. It's probably the only way Arcee would recharge at night knowing that Jack was only a comm away and that he was somewhat safe." Miko chuckled. Optimus's small smile became slightly larger as he agreed with her.

"Speaking of which, how is Jacks training coming along?" Optimus asked, curious as to how Jack was fairing with his new blaster sword.

"His training is coming along well, his aims gotten much better over the past few weeks but both Arcee and I agree that for the time being his training should be kept to the basic's, he's still having some trouble preforming simple blocks without having to rely on his shield. So that's what I shall try to help him out with now, he's getting there but he's still got a long journey to travel before he's ready to show off his sword skills or use them on the field, for its likely that agent Fowler will offer him and Raf posts with unit E once there of age or after they finish college if June has her way." Miko laughed thinking about the nurse's reaction at her son having a sword. June had passed out at the sight of Jack wielding a sword but once she came around she was going at Miko's throat to the point where the Technorganic had to fly up to the beams to make sure the nurse didn't murder her. She stayed on those beams all night, or well five minutes to her, she slowed down her timeline with her temporal distortion unit to let the night pass quicker.

"I suppose that would be correct, Nurse Darby was quite angry at you for the sword." Optimus chuckled. "I hope your plans for our inter-planetary communications network passes with the government, I'll give you a note of allowance for you and leave it with the counsel and have it mapped in the planetary system.

"Yes, she's demanded that I make something for her considering I brought Jack and Raf back gifts, even that coffee thermos for agent Fowler which is lined with titanium and can extend out a handled into a baseball bat and turn into a rocket launcher. I've never seen him so happy in his life, he gets his coffee and has a rare one of a kind weapon. I'm going to have to make up a hard shelled purse and fit it with a subspace system, maybe I'll ask Fowler to bring me in a few basic medical supplies and fill it with that. I may try find a way to add a minigun in it too." Miko chuckled as she thought of all the possibilities for a gift for the nurse. Optimus quickly noted that her buns had flared up blue, a sign that she was hacking into a piece of tech close by, likely Jack's phone lying on the coffee table close by. They did that whether she was in human mode or cybertronian mode, it was slightly weird.

"You ah…. You really like items which can turn into weapons don't you?" Optimus asked her, surprise evident as he lifted one of his optical ridges.

"What can I say, as a master blacksmith, I can turn even the most ludicrous household items into either offensive or defensive weaponry. I believe a minigun would suit her more for if she ever where to have an in counter with M.E.C.H or arachnid again, I'll probably add in a temporary bubble shield too. Now if you don't mind, I've placed an order for a handbag online and I have to be in Paris in five minutes to pick it up, then I've a whole night of work ahead of me. Tell June to place the coffee make on for me, I'll need a few cups to keep me awake." Miko said as she began to make her way towards the hanger door.

"See you shortly Solarstorm, and remember to stay in disguise." Optimus chuckled as Miko made her way out of the hangar and into the night sky. Optimus saw her transform into her bike mode and activate her holoform before she quickly entered an open ground bridge, taking her all the way out to Europe. The prime quickly squiggled up a note in cybertronian glyphs and placed it on the outside of the hangar door where she would notice it on return, telling her to use the human sized door and that he was locking the hangar door for the night. For all he knew, the last time he was to lock the door, spending one last night on earth with their human companions. For tomorrow they would leave earth, on board the nemesis and fly it back to cybertron, from then they would use the cyber matter to reignite the planets core and to restore cybertron once again to its glorious life. He didn't want to think about the good byes he would have to say to their human companions as there was a high chance that tomorrow would be the last time they ever see each other face to face again. But he had hope that they may visit with Miko in the future if she was to remain in touch with them, after all she had the means and mode of transporting the boys to cybertron for a visit.

* * *

Miko smiled at herself, she had enjoyed life on earth and it was true. The afternoon sun of the French countryside pouring down onto her frame as she drove off a desolate country road onto one of the main roads into Paris made her love being on earth more than anything. The planet always had a wonderful freeing feeling, and it was even better if a bot was to take a care free drive down any motorway in the world, he personal favourite was the wild Atlantic way in Ireland, with the luscious rolling green hills, eye catching cliff formations and the native Irish Gaelic language spoken along the gaeltach regions of the island. She would always start by driving through the city of Derry, Londonderry making her way through county Donegal, down all the way to county Cork, stopping off every few hours for a pit stop and a refuel. But right now she was entering Paris to pick up the handbag she had just ordered for June about fifteen twenty minutes previously back at the base in America.

She had pulled up at the shop in the richer quarter of Paris just outside the shop noting that there was a shop next to it which sold ski apparel. It gave her an idea as a way to take both Jacks and Raf's minds off of the impending sadness that they would feel tomorrow as they watched their cybertronian friends return to rebuild cybertron. Their home, her home… well her original home, earth was her secondary home considering she had finished developing from her protoform stage here on planet earth. The femme quickly pulled over and using her holoform, which could become a solid hard-shelled hologram for a maximum period of five minutes, made her way inside the shop. She politely flipped up her helmet as she made her way over to the counter, striking up a quick conversation with the cashier who had her bag out on the desk before paying for the bag and having her holoform place them away into her gold storage saddles connected at the back of her seat before she directed her holoform into the ski shop. After five minutes she had all that she needed, ski jackets, ski's, polls, snowboard for herself as she left her old one behind in one of the previous dimensions by accident. She'd ground bridge herself and the boys out to a resort in Colorado she knew had snow all year round. After paying for the stuff she shoved the items into her storage chamber, surprising some passers-by, to which she said she was a magician and she was picking up props for a new trick.

After getting them off of her back she had her holoform hop back onto the seat before she kicked off from the pavement, making her way up out of the city and back into the country side. After an hour of driving she found an abandoned tunnel, once probably used for trains, she stopped and took a quick look before transforming. She looked around to make sure she was clear for take-off before firing up her thrusters and taking off into the bright blue, cloud dotted sky. Within moments she had reached a steady altitude of ten thousand feet and levelled off, deciding to see how fast she could get to the Portuguese coast before firing her thrusters to all cylinders and push herself up out of the atmosphere and into space, to see the curvature of the earth and speed up her journey back to the states by letting the earth's gravitational pull take her around the planet, all she needed to do was enter the atmosphere at a four degree angle in fifteen minutes. It helped take her mind off of the event which was to happen in a few hours' time, she would have went with them but her spark, or more precisely her matrix told her to stay on earth for the time being. She didn't understand why but she knew to trust the matrix in her spark chamber. Heck she was surprised when Optimus told her that she had a matrix, she didn't realise thinking that she could just conduct electricity with her hyperspace hammer was just a mod but she was surprised when Optimus told her it wasn't. She was in awe when he told her, she was even relieved when he told her that she was worthy enough to hold the hammer and matrix of life and inventions. She hadn't expected it or wanted it but he was good friends with solus Prime and was honoured in keeping her friend's memory and matrix alive.

She was slightly sad that she wasn't going to return to cybertron with the others but she'd rather spend time with Jack, Raf and June for the little time they would have together considering that she was already sixteen centuries old and they wouldn't be around in a century's time. oh it was so confusing, she really wanted to go to cybertron but she couldn't because her matrix was telling her that she needed to stay on earth, that something was about to happen, something which would affect the course of both earth and cybertron but she couldn't just pin her processor on it. All she knew was that she was going to start crying when the bots said goodbye tomorrow. With that thought in her processor it took a few minutes to fade, only when she realised she had missed her target and would have to fly over the west coast of America back to the base. And her path took her straight over jasper, Nevada… she really was going to start crying now, as within moments, her supersonic speed had her within the vicinity of the destroyed town. Maybe she could salvage some stuff from the base, stuff which she knew they would be speechless to see. She decided to land and activate her blasters, using a technique she learnt to form a shot into an orb which could light up an area the size of a She knew that at least one bot on base would be happy to see what she would find, as she walked through the rubble of what was once outpost omega one, the red Autobot insignia still visible on the floor, even if it's been scratched, gouged and faded. It made her look back to her shoulder plating, onto her own insignia she had Ratchet re-instate back onto her armour. well she might as well get on with savaging through the remains, there will be some items lying around which she knew the decepticons wouldn't want and consider junk but she knew there would be stuff of great value of importance to the others… just like what she had just found sitting precariously on top of a pile of rubble a few feet above her.

"You're very resilient aren't you? I'm sorry I never got to meet this version of you but I think it's time we got you home for a proper burial, don't you agree? Ii know a femme who would agree with me." She smiled slightly, sympathetically. She pulled out a special personal box she had in her subspace and emptied it into her subspace, gently placing the item into the lined box, sealing the block and placing it gently into her sub space. The femme looked up and sighed, if she was to find anything in this mess she'd have to alter time, so activate her temporal distortion was the answer. After half an hour of normal time, Miko had spent well over twelve hours looking around the base, picking up bits and pieces of everyone's personal possessions that had been left in the rubble during their rush to escape. She took a look at it all and took them all piece by piece, placing them all into her subspace which was becoming slightly full. One by one all the items which she had recovered before gently flying up and around the town, her flight path back to base took her over the rubble of darkmount… the feared and destroyed Decepticon fortress, Megatrons first and only step to their world domination before having been stopped in there track.

She had only started to fly over the remains of the fortress when she noted she wasn't alone in the sky. This was further backed up by two different blasts of fire on her tail. Great, the predacon was on her tail, looks like she'd have to pull some moves to avoid this one. Looks like it was going to be a long night, as she pulled on her air brakes and flew back past her two attacker, two smaller scaled Predacons, not exactly Predaking size but from a quick analyse they had the same fire power and would pack a punch. It wasn't the first time she'd fought a predacon alone, what these two didn't realise is that she was a killer with them. The femme smirked and left a message to the servers at base saying that she'd be a little late in the morning. With a quick flash of black she had made her way up to one of the Predacons and made her challenge known as she pulled out her scythe off her back. With a quick smirk she blasted off into battle as the two Predacons began to regret there decision. Looks like she was in for a fun night, shame the others were missing out on this. With a smirk she blasted off towards the Predacons, time to let them know who they were messing with!

* * *

thanks for reading people. sorry for the lack of chapters recently as i've been confined to my bedroom and been transfered back and to the hospital and school. school for my gcse's and the hospital for treatment for my recently broken ankle. thanks for reading, this is cometflare16 signing off for now.


	8. Chapter 8 part one, the end?

Chapter eight part one, an ending?

* * *

"What happened next creator?" a little seekerling asked, sitting in her creators lap, looking up with mixed gold and blue optics. The seekerling was a femme with a black and light green colour scheme with some pink highlights, and she was a near identical version of her creator, except her shoulder armour looked more like her sires. Big and bulky. Her creator was a seeker with the same mixed blue and gold optic's, and black paint job but with pink and gold, with a helm similar to Windblade's but with two large oval buns and a set of golden chopsticks pointing out of each bun. "Solarstorm defeated the evil Predacons and returned team primes personal possessions to them, which they once thought they had lost." A large black and gold seeker, she had hints of pink thrown into her armour to highlight it, replied. "Before your sire, my brother uncle Jackie, aunty Arcee, uncle Optimus, uncle Ultra Magnus, great uncle Ratchet, cousin Bumblebee and family friend Smokescreen, left earth to save cybertron later that cycle. They were overjoyed and after having gone through so much heart ache and pain of fighting and knew they could leave earth in peace and that the war was truly over." "Creator… I thought you were uncle Wheeljack's sister. Oh, does this mean I have another aunty, besides Aunty Arcee?" the femmling excitedly asked, with the same spunk and attitude her mother knew came from her.

"No Songbeat, you don't. I am Solarstorm. Surprised? You can even ask your sire when he comes home shortly and then remember your uncle Wheeljack and Aunty Arcee and the twins are coming for a visit for the weekend from Iacon so you can ask them too." The femme sweetly said looking down at her daughter. "I thought Solarstorm was a minicon, not a seeker?" The femmling replied, very confused as she looked up at her creator. Her optic's wide in shock, "Uncle Optimus says that Solarstorm was the name of another prime… is that you?" "Yes, I was a prime for a while, but I gave up my matrix to save the planet earth, it was collapsing in on itself and needed something powerful to stop it. I helped save trillions of interesting lives, many such as the humans, are similar to us." The femme sighed. "I had a human designation of Miko back then all those millions of years ago too, when I was living on the planet." She recalled from memories created long ago.

* * *

Just then did the last person of the happy family enter their cosy home on the outskirts of Praxus a few clicks into their metallic planet, Cybertron's country side, were they had settled down, in his home town. Wheeljack's and Arcee's family decided to settle down in Iacon so Arcee was close to her sisters, Solar and Bulkhead would have settled in Iacon too but there was hardly any construction jobs left in Iacon which he was needed on now that he was a building supervisor and at times an architect so they moved to were the work was. Solarstorm, works part time with the local judicators in the newly established police force and courts were she worked as the judge half of the orbital cycle which did offer her quite the large salary and gave her plenty of time to spend with her daughter and do all the things she used to do like blacksmithing and train students at the local dojo which was lacking teachers, it was a great thing that her. The bulky green mech entered their living room after closing the front door behind him, were he made his way into the room and bent down to give his sparkmate a kiss.

"Evening sweet spark." The large green Mech chuckled. "Sire, yay. Can you tell me why creator says she's a minicon when she's a seeker like me!" the femmling asked as she climbed up out of her mother's servo's and up into her dad's. Bulkhead just looked down at his curious daughter before chuckling a little, Songbeat was just like her mother, and she always wanted to hear any old war stories which involved a lot of wrecking. "Ah Songbeat, that's because it's true. Your creator was a minicon for quite a few centuries, it was only after an accident on earth that led to your mom receiving a seeker chassis sweet spark." Bulkhead said as he hugged his little girl. Before they could say anything, there was a knock at the door to which Solarstorm quickly got up and opened it before being tackled into a hug by a certain white, green and red mech.

"Wheeljack put your sister down before you hurt her." Came another familiar voice. Within moments a blue and pink femme came into the frame before being shoved out of the way by two little mechling's a few vorns older than Songbeat. "Cliffgate, Tailjumper, get back here now and say hello to your aunty Solarstorm before you knock us all down." the femme sighed as her two little twin mechs rushed past. Arcee and Wheeljack had named them after Arcee's two former partners, her way of remembering them. Wheeljack didn't disagree with her, he knew both Cliffjumper and Tailgate when they were younger and he knew how special they were to Arcee, although he did say that if they were to have a third sparkling he got to name them after one of his wrecker compatriots.

"Hello aunty Solar, hello uncle Bulkhead. Hi Songbeat." The two mechling's said in sync with each other. "Hello boys, it's good to see you two. Primus how much you two have grown since I saw you two. Why don't you run off and go down to the play room." Solarstorm chuckled, as she went back to hugging her brother. "But creator, you were about to tell me that story." Songbeat whined as Bulkhead set her down beside her cousins. "What story sis? Another one of us all on earth?" Wheeljack asked as he walked into the living room with his sister. Arcee brought in a few bags with Bulkheads help before the said mech closed the door. "The story of how mom was a minicon Uncle Jackie, and then how she's not anymore." Songbeat expressed, waving her servos around in exasperation, really wanting to be told the story. Wheeljack chuckled as he lifted up his little niece at his peds. "Oh that one, the story of how your creator nearly lost her life protecting team prime, team bee and an entire city of humans." Wheeljack told his little niece.

"Wow, aunty Solar saved you all?" Cliffgate asked in awe looking up at his seeker of an aunt. "Aunty Solar was a minicon?" Tailjumper said in slight disgust. He hated minicons for some unknown reason, which said reason usually got him landed in trouble at school when he picked on a few of the minicon student's in his class. "Yes I was, it was because I had been sent to earth on board a ship when I was still a protoform about to spark. I didn't even know I was your sire's sister until team prime found me." She smiled as she bent down to look at her two nephews. "More like you found us, Solar." Arcee chuckled, remembering the human teenage version of Solarstorm who had peeked around the corner to see her and Jack arguing all those million years ago now. "Can you tell us, please carrier, please, please, please?" Songbeat asked, begging with her parent's to hear the story.

"Maybe later at recharge time, go you three off and play whilst I get dinner ready. You lot have had a long journey traveling from Iacon just to get here to Praxus, so relax for a while, go play on some of the gaming consoles down in the play room." Solarstorm smiled as she looked down at her sparkling daughter and her nephews. "Okay aunty." The twins said in sync again, creeping there uncle Bulkhead out. "Fine creator, but I want that story later!" Songbeat mumbled before stomping away, dragging her older cousins down the hallway with her.

"She is definitely your daughter." Wheeljack chuckled as he hugged his sister before pulling Bulkhead into a noogie, just like old times. "Thanks for having us for the weekend solar, Bulk, we really needed to get out of Iacon for a peaceful weekend for a change." Arcee smiled as she sat down on the sofa. "Oh its fine Arcee, I'm always happy to receive visits from family, Bulkhead did build a house large enough to have visitors and guests. He did a wonderful job too." The seeker smiled as her bonded sat beside her. "Well, I'm not the head construction inspector in Praxus for nothing now am I? I built your courthouse and courtroom sweet spark." Bulkhead teased, before kissing her. "I told you bulk, sis was the perfect femme for you." Wheeljack laughed at his brother in law. The adults talked for quite a while before Solarstorm/Miko got up and entered the kitchen. Sticking on the dinner for them all, and putting the finishing touches onto the oilcake she had baked earlier in the day and a few energon cookies for the sparklings for their warm energon in the evening before they go to recharge. Solar usually cracked open a thing of high grade for the adults for their dinner, it was much better than just having energon cubes like they did on earth. Yes they still needed to drink the odd cube every now and then, it was just better being on cybertron as that energon came in multiple different forms which provided a range of products to make an earth styled meal with… well, for a cybertronian anyways. They all spent a good few hours chatting until it got late into the night, that's when the parent's decided it was time for their sparklings to go to their designated rooms for recharge. Were the twins and Songbeat were waiting on their story.

* * *

The twins were sitting on Songbeat's bed waiting on their parents to come up and tuck them into their berths. The twins weren't recharging in Songbeat's berth room but in the guest room around the corridor but they wanted to hear their aunties stories, they preferred there aunt Solar's stories compared to their auntie's Elita, and Chromia's war stories, as well as their uncles Optimus and Ultra Magnus's war stories. Their family was one huge complicated network but they are a caring family nonetheless. Ultra Magnus became the weirdest father, uncle combination when Bee, Sideswipe, Grimlock, Fixit, drift and Ultra Magnus' daughter Strongarm became combiners, creating sibling spark bonds, and because Optimus and Elita were Bumblebee's adoptive parents when he was growing up it made Ultra Magnus his second adoptive father. This led to Magnus becoming the adoptive father to five more bot's on top of his eldest son chase, who was assigned to protecting and rescuing humans on griffin rock and his daughter Strongarm. It was a large family, but it was perfect, just what they all wanted in a family. People you can trust and rely on and know that they'll always be there to look out and protect you too, a family that loves you for being yourself and who you are… just like team prime.

"Creator now will you tell us that story." Songbeat asked as Solar entered her daughter's room with a plate of energon cookies and three cubes of warm energon, a trick she was told from June back on earth to get kids to sleep quicker and with less fuss, but with energon. Followed behind her was Bulkhead, wheeljack and Arcee, who just chuckled as they entered the room.

"Alright kiddo's, we'll tell you the story of what happened. Sit down and get ready cause it's a roller coaster." Wheeljack chuckled as he and the others sat down on Songbeat's bed and chairs in her room.

"So, Solar, wanna start us off here considering it is your story?" Wheeljack chuckled as he watched his two sons scramble onto their mothers knee's, still munching away on their cookies.

"I believe I'll start for the kiddos. Hopefully Tailjumper will have changed his views on minicons after hearing this." Solar smiled, whilst Tailjumper scoffed. Rolling his eyes and showing a face of disgust, only to receive a slap across the back of his helm from Arcee who caught him in the act.

"Hopefully that's true sis, the way a certain mechs going he'll be expelled from school for his attitude." Wheeljack sighed.

"Yay, creator start please!" Songbeat shouted in joy, as she jumped into her mother's lap.

"Alright then sweetie, now where to begin." Solarstorm smiled, remembering back to that fateful day back on earth.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Hey Miko, got todays load of iron ore, coal and a mix of titanium, aluminium and vanadium ore for you this week." A mature male voice pronounced as he arrived via a ground bridge, a little four year old girl holding his hand as they got out of a truck with a large trailer on the back. The pair then entered the large clean cut cave were there was a lava waterfall in one corner which had been isolated by a brick wall built around it. The hammering inside the cave subsided as a black and pink minicon femme came out from around the corner, dipping the blade she was working on into a vat of hot oil to harden it.

"Hey Jack rabbit, how's things over in the main base in America?" the femme asked as she quickly straightened the blade before clamping it into a vice on her anvil. "And hello to you too Savannah, my goodness you've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you, you humans grow so quickly. So where is Rafael he's usually here with Sari when you visit, are they alright?" She laughed as she picked up the four year old.

"Oh there fine, Raf's wife Sari finally had the triplets earlier in the week so they did. And Savannah had just reached her fourth birthday there a fortnight ago as well. Sierra has just passed her pilots exam and is joining me in the air now with her plane when we go on missions. Thanks for your help building our transforming mecha's, Sierra wanted to thanks you for her's, she loves flying the Dassault Rafale, and she loves the pink and purple colour scheme you gave it." Jack smiled as he pulled his friend into a hug. Miko had helped to build some mecha's for Unit E a few years previously to help take out the remaining pockets of M.E.C.H. using a design similar to both the M.E.C.H mecha's but with a head like the apex armour with a specialised glass Miko had acquired which could withstand some of the strongest laser blasts.

"I'm pleased she liked it Jackson, and I've gotten Savannah a few gifts, I would have been over but I got a hit on a remaining MECH base in Indonesia so you know me, I just had to take them out." The femme smiled as she reached over to a sliver and pink wrapped box. She handed the box over to the little girl that was Jacks daughter, the little girl squealed in delight as she ripped the paper off from the gifts.

"Thanks aunty Miko!" the little girl squeaked. Within moments she had opened up the box and found that her figurative aunt had gotten her a set of dolls, a few handmade bracelets a princess circlet and a defensive pair of gauntlets which Jack sighed. "Really Miko, a pair of bladed gauntlets. You really had to steal Arcee's readouts for her blades." He quickly noticed as his daughter slipped on the oversized gauntlets and activated the blade, to Jacks relief it wasn't a real blade but was a dummy blade, a training blade. Although Miko did hand him over a set of interchangeable blades for if he wanted to swap them out in the future. "Hey, why not start them young, it's what my parents did to me. I was a black belt in karate before I was six years old, and if she's anything like sierra she'll be a great gymnast and an even better fighter." Miko chuckled, "I'm just helping to get her started into the family business." The minicon femme smiled, her niece then jumped up into her auntie's servos and hugged her. "Thanks aunty miko, I really wanted blades like Aunty Arcee's there so cool, thank you." The four year old smiled as she hugged her robotical, alien aunty. Jack just stood there in shock, before speaking up. "Did Savannah tell you what to get her?" he asked stolidly, eyeing up his sneaky daughter in his best friend's arms, er… her servos. "Jackson, stop going into Prime mode, you're in my workshop, and on my base here in new Zealand you follow my rules and I've told you, no prime mode." the femme sighed. Every parent had a "you're not of the hook" face but Jack's went overboard as the key of Vector Sigma gave him a little bit more of an edge and authoritative look, Miko called this his prime mode.

"Oh, sorry Miko. I forgot you hate me going this mode. How's things been without the matrix of life in your chest." Jack asked, it had been just over a year now since Miko had given up her matrix to provide the energy that was needed to keep the earth's core from collapsing on itself. After Unicron had abandoned his body and jumped into Megatrons, creating Galvatron, scans taken fourteen years after that day did they show Unicrons body had begun to terminate itself, slowly killing the planet from the inside as convection currents slowed, the mantle and core cooled down by a few hundred degree's and the earth's crust temperature started to cool. After some deliberation with the U.N she had bridged herself down into the planets core to sacrifice her matrix to save the planet as it was the closest thing which could provide the same power as Unicrons spark to reignite the planets core.

"It's been… different. I still feel a slight emptiness in my spark from where I used to have it. It's getting better but when I look in the mirror I still can't believe my optics." Miko sighed setting her niece down. "You suit the mixed blue and gold." Jack smiled as he patted her shoulder. "I hadn't seen the blue in my optics in over four hundred and sixty five years Jack. It takes a while to get used to them again. It was one of the effects of the matrix, I could conduct electricity and my hammer could still forge items like the real forge of solus prime. Well… I can't conduct the same amount of charges but I can still produce a lightning bolts worth or two, just not a lightning storms worth at once." The femme smiled, golden electricity charging and jumping through the chopstick protrusions in her helm. Jack just laughed as his little girl looked on in awe. "Wow." Was all Savannah said, in awe at her auntie's trick. Before any of them could say anything else an alarm system began to buzz, within seconds of the alarm going off a large control panel opened up and came up and out of the floor. Miko rushed over to it with Jack following right behind her.

"What's it say?" jack asked as he studied the screen, within moments he saw the problem. "Scrap, Miko bridge us back to the states, we need to go there now if there are cons back on the soil. I'll grab Sierra and we'll go and show them why they do not mess with the locals" He instructed. "Wait, there's someone else here…. SOMEONE'S HACKED MY CONSOLE!" She shouted in shock as her buns lit up blue as she tried to find the culprit. "That's…. that's not possible. He's back…. Soundwave's back. SCRAP HE KNOWS WERE HERE." Miko shouted quickly terminating all info on the monitor and opening a bridge as they looked into the distance, only a skilled eye would have spotted the blue Vitol military drone flying their way.

"SAVANNAH HERE NOW!" Jack shouted as he grabbed his daughter and her things and ran through the bridge. Miko activated her temporal distortion mod, slowing down time, where she grabbed and quickly removed all weapons from their racks and threw them into the ground bridge before hopping into Jack's car and driving it through the bridge. With them back at the main Unit e outpost in America she flew back through the bridge and deactivated her temporal distortion mod and activated the self-destruct feature she had built into her base. She set the timer to five seconds before running through the ground bridge. What they didn't see was Soundwave off in the distance opening a ground bridge and flying into it.

* * *

Unit E outpost omega one, Utah.

Soldiers on base were startled when a ground bridge opened up so suddenly on the tarmac outside the main hangar. Sierra Darby was standing around with her cup of coffee, after just watching her husband and their little girl ground bridge down to New Zealand to see Miko. Sierra was initially surprised when Jack pulled up to her house on a black motor bike which was the alien Technorganic Miko, over fourteen years ago a few months after they had been evacuated from Jasper. She didn't think that she'd ever see any of her old friends from school again but was surprised and swept of her feet when Jack appeared at her door with a bouquet of flowers and his _new_ black bike. After a few months of dating and finishing college she needed a way to pay off her debts, that's when Jack offered her a job she just couldn't deny, working with him and Miko with Unit E were her sports skills would prove her handy and her other qualifications. That's when she found out and joined the crew, even being introduced to the Autobots when they came back on the fifth anniversary of Jaspers destruction.

The red headed warrior saw the bridge and quickly threw her cup of coffee down on the table, hopping into her large feminine styled transforming mecha. Her mecha was about twenty feet tall with two large wings on the back, it was a flyer model. Jacks was sitting in the docking station next to hers, his was a military hummer with a turret on the shoulder. She had made her way over to the unidentified ground bridge with her weapons primed, a scattershot shotgun in one servo and a Sri Lankan styled urumi blade, which Miko had expertly hand forged and taught the pilot how to use, which was made easier when her rhythmic gymnastics' and cheerleading practice came into hand. Within moments she had de activated her weapons when she saw Jack run out of the bridge with their little red headed daughter Savannah. Jack quickly took Savannah into the hangar and placed her into his office which had toys and was securely locked, he knew she'd be safe there as he ordered one of his more trusted soldiers to look after her as he ran up a set of stairs and jumped into his mecha. Within moments he had run over and joined his wife.

"Jack what's wrong? Where is Miko?" Sierra asked, within moments her question was answered as she heard a large thumping sound of clattering blades in the hangar behind them, they spun around to see that there was about five tonnes worth of bladed and blunt weapons. Some on weapon rack which had appeared out of nowhere and others lying on the floor. After a few more seconds they saw Miko exit the ground bridge in the truck, Jack had taken to delivered Miko's ore followed with the trailer still attached. "I'm fine Sierra, my workshop and base in new Zealand… not so much. We had a hit on some decepticons, or one in particular that me and jack have a history with." Miko answered as she used her gravity gauntlets to move the trucks and components out of the way to a safe vantage point where they wouldn't be obstructing military protocols and routines. "Uh, Hardshell? But didn't you kill him?" Sierra asked, she had a hard time telling the difference between decepticons. All she knew was to shoot at any oddly coloured bot that was identical to the next and had the Decepticon insignia. "What, no I terminated Hardshell one and a half decivorns ago. It was Soundwave, we were the last people to see him before I punched him into the shadow zone alongside Jackson. Sierra throw me your mobile, I need something that is virtually undetectable, Soundwave will try to find us using computers which leave a trail, I should be able to locate where he is and if there's any other decepticons." Miko instructed as she waltzed around the concrete in front of the two. Within moments Sierra had popped open her glass capsule front to her mecha and had thrown down her phone to her Technorganic friend. Within moments Miko's buns lit up blue and she had found a startling discovery, one which undermined her and Raf's hacking skills. Soundwave had hacked them through the shadow zone, getting all the information he needed to reopen a ground bridge.

"He used us and left a trail that neither me nor raf noticed for years. How could we have missed this?" Miko silently asked her optic's wide in shock as she looked at their mistake. "He's hidden a crashed Decepticon ship near crown city on the Florida coast. I'm bringing up footage of … oh my gosh, they're here and they never told us. I'm going to slice off Jackie's audios for lying to me!" Miko said as she transferred images of her brother and the rest of team prime along with some new bot's straight to her hologram chip. The image showed multiple pictures of the bots and their alt mode leaving and entering a scrap yard, and another with a large frigate which Miko identified as a standard ten bot crew ship landing inside the scrap yard. Within seconds she brought up a live stream feed of the bots fighting near the beach. It was team prime with everyone, Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Arcee, Smokescreen and Ratchet. There were a few other bots, some of which she recognised from her time in the other dimensions, but they had combined into one large towering bot swiping a large sword at another darker, rust coloured bot with the Decepticon emblem and a large group of vehicons. "And there fighting a combiner. Strap up and get ready for a fight kiddo's" Miko ordered as she pulled out her scythe from her back and loaded it up with a new mag. "Miko ground bridge us to that scrap yard, they need to know that Soundwave's back and we need an explanation as to why we weren't involved and informed with apprehending the cons." Jack instructed as he transformed his mecha back into the military hummer form it had. Sierra had done the same thing as she had jumped up into the air, transforming into her mecha's jet form, following military protocol and beginning to fly around base as Miko activated her thrusters and followed her. Jack had begun to drive out onto the runway which was two hundred meters away from the hangar as his wife and best friend did a loop of the base and got into line with the runway. Miko opened up a large ground bridge at the end of the runway as Jack neared the entrance point. Within seconds the three had disappeared into the ground bridge transforming into their bipedal modes as they used their velocity to power them through the ground bridge and out the other side as they went through. The vortex closed behind them as the base returned to normality as the usual military drills were run on base.

* * *

*End flashback*

"Creator, I thought you were going to tell us how you changed." Songbeat sighed, she had a look of disappointment on her faceplate. "I'm getting there, it's better to tell a story from the beginning. You learn from problems if you get the whole picture. It's not like a video which you can speed up and skip through just to get to the end." Solarstorm explained to her daughter. "I don't have time to deal with problems, I want result!" the femmling shouted. Resulting in her nephews, husband and brother in laughing at her whilst Arcee rolled her optics. "She's a wrecker alright." Wheeljack laughed at her niece's outburst. "Well where were you sweetie?" Bulkhead asked as he subdued his laughter. "Yeah where were you aunty Solar?" Cliff asked, jumping about in his mother's lap. Tailjumper was very silent listening to the story, probably beginning to change his views on Minicons knowing that his aunty was a minicon. "Alright kiddo's." Solar chuckled as she continued.

* * *

*Flashback*

Optimus had just been hit across the beach by a lucky punch landed in by the Decepticon combiner Menasor. The Autobot combiner consisting of Bee, Drift, Sideswipe, Strongarm and Grimlock had just been knocked apart into their separate forms, the said combined form still had the stupid designation of Ultra Bee. The rest of the bots which was the main members of team prime however were busy dealing with the many freed con's that were still hanging around the state and which hadn't fled into other states. "Back to the pits you go prime." Menasor said, towering above the injured mech lying in the water, as the combiner made its way closer to him. Within seconds there was a loud metallic thud which sounded like a kick, followed by the sounds of a ground bridge closing. Optimus pushed himself up to a position where he could see what was going on where he saw two femme's, a large pink and purple seeker and a familiar black, pink and golden minicon. Within moments he saw a servo coming down in front of him to help him up.

"Sorry we took so long Optimus. Soundwave managed to dupe us and Miko was too busy in her forge to notice your arrival sooner." The owner of the said servo said as he helped lift the mech up. Optimus looked on at the silver and blue mech in front of him only to notice it was a style of armour like the mecha's they fought when Miko first found out she was Technorganic but it was also a lot like the apex armour as he saw the owner of the friendly arm. "Jackson? Is that really you?" Optimus asked as he was pulled up by the smaller mecha. "Yes Optimus it is me. Miko, my wife Sierra and myself saw you in a spot of bother. I hope you don't mind if we help out, after all its one of our top priorities at Unit E to capture any rogue decepticons who turn up on our doorstep and send them back to cybertron in cuffs." Jack proudly spoke as he lifted the prime out of the water. "It is also nice to see you again." He added as he picked up the sword lying next to him and handing it over to the large red and blue mech. "Autobots regroup, we must take on this threat together, Miko join the wreckers, Jackson and Sierra join Arcee, Smokescreen and myself. We need to take on this threat together." Optimus instructed as he and Jack ran into the fight. Within seconds Sierra had jumped up to stun the combiner by performing a roundhouse kick, before Miko brought her hammer down on the ground producing a shockwave before shooting a grenade into the combiners stomach armour launching the combiner back through the forest, enough to provide a quick regroup but close enough to make sure that they didn't disassemble and retreat. They wouldn't have retreated anyways as twenty meters above them a ground bridge opened up and Miko's new nemesis came flying out. The femme let her anger known as she literally shook in anger before bursting out into golden electricity.

"SOUNDWAVE!" She shouted which literally brought the entire battlefield to a standstill as they watched Miko use her hammer like Thor's out of Norse mythology to channel her electricity into a powerful lightning bolt. The blue Vitol drone just managed to dodge the first bolt before getting hit with the second one moments before he got hit on his wing as he transformed down into his new, boxier frame standing beside the combiner Menasor as he got up. Miko quickly subspaced her hammer/ grenade launcher weapon and pulled out her scythe as she flipped it around in her servo's, she quickly preformed her signature move as she jumped up into the air and fired of a bullet in mid-air straight towards Soundwave. The bullet landed in his shoulder plating and using the recoil she launched all the way back to where Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus were standing.

"Hey sis, why you so pissed today, I thought you would have been happy to see us." Wheeljack awkwardly said to his literally fuming little sister. "HOW WOULD I BE PLEASED TO SEE YOU WHEN I HAD TO BLOW UP MY WORKSHOP IN NEW ZEALAND TO MAKE SURE HE DIDN'T GET ANY OF MY WEAPONS?" Miko shouted at him, causing her older brother to flinch. Miko saw this and quickly calmed down, feeling bad for scaring her brother, and best friend Bulkhead who had visually flinched backwards. "Sorry guys, I've had a rough day. I've just lost my so many unfinished weapons, hell I was building an urumi blade for myself, I broke the last one a few days ago." The femme sighed as she dug the spear tipped handle into the ground. "Yeah, I'm sorry too. I should've told you we were back instead of lying to you sis." Wheeljack sighed, he hadn't seen his sister in five years since Jack's wedding. "What happened your optic's." he then asked, noting the change in his sisters optics from full on gold to a mixture of a thin gold ring and a cerulean blue, like his blue. "Talk about optics later, we have cons to round up." Ultra Magnus shouted at the two siblings. They looked at each other before both cracking the same ego-shooter smirk, pulling out their signature weapons, Wheeljack's katanas and Miko's scythe. "So, ready to wreck and rule guys?" Bulkhead smirked as he spoke up, smashing his wrecking balls together. "Never been a better time, i need someone to take my anger out after losing my million dollar base and workshop, and I think I'll start with the newer improved jukebox. He and I have unfinished business." Miko growled as she released the casing of a used bullet from her staff, flipping the blade behind her. She just smirked as Ultra Magnus gave them the order to attack, firing off her scythe and propelling herself at near un-seeable speeds into the group of attack decepticons which had later been listed as Steeljaw, Thunderhoof, Divebomb and Clampdown and it was easy to see the damage done in the end as they all received multiple slashes, some were deep enough to force them to stop fighting and retreat, but not enough to kill.

*End flashback*

* * *

After describing the huge fight to the three exited sparklings listening in awe Solar trailed off. She got to the part of the story which she didn't like to talk about, firstly because of its nature and secondly because she didn't remember half of it. The older adults saw this too but understood why she had trailed off, the memories of the incident were still fresh in their processors, even if it happened millions of years ago. Bulkhead quickly squeezed his sparkmates servo as she troubled through the next phase of the story.

"Wow… so aunty Solarstorm… were you Miko? Tailjumper asked, surprising his parents and catching his aunt off guard. "Yes Tailjumper I was. I had been stranded on earth since I had been sent away in a ship to avoid the war when I was not even out of my protoform stage. Alpha Trion was on board the ship and left me off on earth where I had been taken in by some humans. That's where they gave me the name Miko as they raised me, they had done something which led to me gaining a human form which led to my frame being locked to a human size. They were just taller than the average minicon." The seeker smiled slightly looking at her troublesome nephew. "You sounded like you kicked aft aunty." Cliffgate added as he jumped in Arcee's servos. "Cliff, language. We've warn you before." Wheeljack scolded his son. "What happened next creator?" Song asked as she looked up at her mom with her wide mixed optic's with a face everyone in the room recognised, Miko's signature "War story eminent, prepare for awesomeness" face.

The adults had a quick conversation over there bond, in private away from the spark bonds they shared with their children. 'She's going to be a handful in the future." Wheeljack chuckled, 'Tell me about it, she can't go to recharge without having had two stories now. She has all my energy but has Bulkheads kindness and strength and knows how to get around any form of punishment.' Solar groaned over the bond, 'She's defiantly going to be like the teenage you Solar, I hope you're ready to deal with a miniature version of yourself.' Arcee added, backing up her sparkmates quote. 'That's not saying much Arcee, I barely had a teenager period, and I just grew to a full-fledged bot in under two decivorns." Solar reminded her sister in law. 'Well… not if we find ways to keep her busy, I think Solar could find the time to teach song how to fight when she's older. Besides you have two miniature versions of Jackie, that's going to be a worse time.' Bulkhead chuckled over the family bond. 'Ah shut up Bulk, we're all parents here and will have to go through the same scrap when they reach their teen years.' Wheeljack light-heartedly groaned back, 'do you want us to continue this part of the story sis?' he then continued to ask. 'You know that I don't recall what happened next, who did you think I was going to call on to tell them the rest of the story.' Solar groaned at her brother before ending their chat through their bond.

"Song beat, the answer of your question would be best given to you by your sire, Uncle Jackie and Aunty Arcee. It's just that what happened next, I can't remember because of the trauma caused. If you want a detailed explanation we'll take you to see great uncle ratchet when we go to Iacon once the holidays arrive and you finish school for the vorn." Solar explained, looking into her daughter's optics. Bulkhead then began to tell the remainder of the story to the three eager, yet now slightly tired sparklings in the room.

"Well sweetie, your mom had an accident in that battle." Bulkhead began.

* * *

Cliff hanger people. Sorry but it had to happen, i thought that this chapter was getting a little long and due to the length of the chapter decided to split it up. I've still been having problems with the paragraphing fokes so i'm very sorry for the blocks of text but there's nothing i can do about it as i've tried to solve the problem. thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy. Cometflare16


	9. Chapter 8 part two, the real ending

Thanks for all the views and reviews people, this is the final chapter of this story now and i thank you all for reading. As i have made aware i still have paragraphing problems with the software so its still just the line bars to break up paragraphs. I would like to give a heads up to the final few parapgraphs as i had a hard time finishing this story up.

thanks for reading folks, cometflare16.

* * *

*Flashback*

* * *

The decepticons were bruised and battered as they began to run away from the battle field in retreat, only Menasor, Steeljaw and Thunderhoof were the decepticon's smart enough to run as the remaining cons were quickly rounded up and placed into stasis cuffs. Soundwave had however disappeared in the mist of the battle, annoying Miko very much as the minicon made her anger known as she sliced straight through a rock jutting out of the ground standing at over ten foot tall, causing it to collapse onto its side on the sand.

"This has been a very good day today teams. Let's get these cons back to the base and into stasis chambers to be escorted back to cybertron to prison." Optimus spoke up. The combiner Ultra bee, disassembled and returned to their normal individual frame modes as Bee called Denny and have him open a now safe bridge back to base.

"Nice timing there partner, and might I say, that's a good look there for you. So how's things back home?" Arcee asked as she and Jack escorted a few prisoners off the beach. Sierra was helping Smokescreen in moving captured cons.

"Jackson, Mrs Sierra and Miko, thank you for your quick help today. How did you find us so quickly though?" Optimus asked as Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack and bumblebee's team made their way through the ground bridge with the cons, whilst drifts two minicon students Slipstream and Jetstorm appeared through the bridge along with Fixit and Ratchet to meet the new arrivals. The two minicons ran over and began to inspect Miko, asking her a barrage of questions which she answered in less time. The two minicons were stopped when Bulkhead shooed them away and picked Miko up to give her a hug.

"We discovered that Soundwave had been hiding and covering up any of your tracks when he attempted to raid Miko's workshop and forge for most likely weapons and energon earlier in the day." Jack sighed as they escorted the last few decepticons through the bridge.

"It took me years to finally settle down in New Zealand and build that forge. Thankfully I had just moved all of my finished blades to the main base, even the new one I had placed on my anvil, and I thankfully already had the guard, tang and handle already built. The only way I got it all out was using my temporal distortion, that way I got to finish the blade and move everything of value out of there before I used the self-destruct. Can't let them get any valuable information." Miko sighed as she jumped onto Bulkheads shoulder. She then pulled out her hologram chip and brought up various images of her finished base to her former partner as they were the last ones to enter the ground bridge.

"Looks amazing, Miko, so you built this? It's a lot nicer than our base back in Jasper and I built it… well expanded what was already there." Bulkhead complimented as he looked at the various images Miko was showing him as they walked through the ground bridge.

"Yeah well, I chose a very restrictive, remote and hard to reach area of the New Zealand countryside were I had been lucky enough to find an active volcanic cave and have a lake nearby. After that I just levelled it off, created an area for a drive way, a depot for fuel and oil. I isolated a lava fall and bricked it off with some large concrete slabs and used it as a natural forge. Oh it was lovely, I had some great views and had it all open planned, I would have loved to have had you all come and visit me down there some time." Miko sighed as she told him about her construction job.

"Sounds amazing, I had been doing something similar design wise on cybertron. I got a great job as head of construction and architecture in Iacon recently and encompasses some earth designs such as balconies, porches and open planned living." Bulkhead chuckled as the pair exited the closing ground bridge.

"So how long are you guys here for? There's a rise against concert the next city over tomorrow night if you wanna join me." Miko chuckled, "There a lot like the slash monkeys, it's not as loud but it's still good." The minicon informed him.

"I'd like that. Just like old times, thankfully we'll be here for a few more days, we'll be leaving for cybertron again sometime next week, maybe the week after." Bulkhead replied as he let her jump off. Miko landed right beside Fixit, Denny and Russell who were in awe at her.

"WOW, cool another Minicon. What's your name?" Russell asked as he looked all around Miko.

"I'm Miko or Solarstorm, depending on which name you want and I'm not a full minicon." She sighed as she transformed into human mode, Drifts two minicons came running over the second she transformed before they continued to bombard her with questions.

* * *

The bombardment continued as the evening passed on as the last of the Decepticon prisoners was placed into the stasis pods on the ship ready for transportation back to the prison compounds on cybertron. Jack and Sierra took a ground bridge back to their main base back in Nevada whilst Miko followed them but only to transport her weapons to the base were bumblebee and the others had set up shop. Within minutes Miko had her Weapons all on racks and decided to let them all chose one piece of her work to use if they were going to track down the remaining decepticons. It was only really Arcee and strong arm who took advantage of the offer as they each took a weapon from the rack which Miko announced was her signature and best weapon to date. Arcee took a collapsible Urumi, were it was one solid blade which could disassemble into the deadly whip like blade and a small matching shield for it. Strong arm had taken a decorative halberd with a hollow grind axe head attached to it, a spear head and a short scythe blade on it.

"So Sis, what happened your optics?" Wheeljack asked as the rest of the bots gathered around her later in the evening, even in her human mode her irises were now blue with a band of gold and the whites were a shade of very light blue but it was still noticeable. It was easier to hide them with a light gold white, as it was nearly just white, the only way one would even notice it was gold was from the slight glow given off.

"I had preferred to keep this a secret from you because I would have at least preferred to have been twenty one vorns when it was publicly announced but I don't have that problem anymore." Miko began. "I had met Solus Prime in one of my inter-dimensional travels, and as some of you know, that's how I got pink diamond and how my hammer can turn into a grenade launcher. Solus Prime had given me her matrix to carry, and it wasn't until Optimus told me that I found out I was a prime." Miko sighed. Within seconds everyone around her, bar Optimus, had quickly moved down into a bow.

"Autobots, whilst we may be primes we are also your friends and family and would prefer it if you didn't bow to us." Optimus informed.

"And I'm no prime, not anymore." Miko sighed, looking down to the ground.

"What happened Miko?" Optimus asked as the rest of the bots stood back up in shock.

"After Unicron had left earth's core in Megatrons revived chassis, Unit E under orders of the U.N who know about us, ran continuous scans upon the core for six months straight to make sure that with his essence gone the planet could sustain itself without that power he provided. The scans came up negative, there had been no change in the planets core… until early last year when we began the follow up scans." Miko informed them.

"What was wrong?" Ratchet asked.

"The planets core had begun to destabilize, the inner core had nearly froze over whilst the outer core had dropped nearly a thousand degree's and the mantle had begun to cool as its temperature had dropped nearly five hundred degree's." the Technorganic explained as she brought up a diagnostic of the planet and how it had been just the year before. "It was playing havoc on the weather system and caused natural disaster in places where they had a low occurrence.

"Hah, I knew those conspiracies were correct." Denny cheered as he interrupted the sombre tone before quickly re-establishing himself.

"Of course they were, that's the government's way of breaking the news to people without causing a mass panic of the public. The more conspiracies the people believe the calmer they'll be as the government explain the situation. The conspiracy that the titanic was swapped with its damaged sister ship Olympic another good conspiracy which is true too, it was just an insurance scam gone _horribly_ wrong. Now where was I?" Miko asked as she deactivated the hologram chip. "Ah yes, well with Unicrons essence having been the power behind the core we needed a replacement to keep the planet warm and alive. I tracked down Galvatron and asked him if he had any idea considering he does run of dark energon and if he would be able to provide some form of help. After much debate with the government we came to an agreement, he would be granted stay on the planet for one week as well as a fresh supply of dark energon for him, if he helped guide me to the core of the planet through Unicrons dying body." The Technorganic admitted, the others were in shock and anger.

"Why would you let him back on the planet?" Ratchet shouted at her first.

"He will however be captured and charged for attempted genocide of the entire planet if he breaches his parole and returns to earth without proper consent of both me and the U.N, so calm down. Well to make a long story short, the only thing which could provide the necessary energy to restore the planet was my matrix of life and the majority of the power from my hammer which could forge anything, just like its larger counterpart. It is now the essence keeping earth alive and unlike Optimus, I kept my memories as I didn't lose it as quickly or traumatically as him." Miko retorted back to the cranky old medic.

"So what was the light show you did earlier, you know hitting Soundwave with those lightning bolts?" Wheeljack asked, curious at his sister's power.

"Oh that, just a side effect of being a prime, Solus was known for her stormy temper when she got pissed. When she got really angry she could conduct an entire lightning storm, I could do it with the matrix but without it I can only do a few bolts at a time. My optics whoever became fully golden when I received the matrix and when I gave it up they returned to the normal mixed blue and gold they had been after I first discovered my Technorganic form." The Technorganic sighed as she jumped onto a large stack of tires, sitting down on it, before showing off a little, conducting her golden electricity up and down her chop sticks in her hair.

"Sounds like you've had a busy decivorns here then." Ultra Magnus added.

"Not really, this had been probably the quietest decivorns of my life considering I don't have head hunters, scraplets twice my size, dinobots, terrorcon's, evil versions of yourselves, Unicron, the fallen or armada's, or Galvatron, to run and hide from just to survive or fight off single servo. I've never been so relaxed in my life and I hate it. The only real reason why I was still on earth was because of my forge but now that fragging gone." The femme swore as she pulled out a cube of high grade energon. "I mean sure, Jack's kid Savannah loves it when her "Aunty Miko" comes to visit but it's not like there's anything to do here now. I've taken out nearly all M.E.C.H insurgents to the point where Jack and his team can take out the remaining groups. I would have preferred to have been informed of your operations here on earth though first being the designated U.N representative for alien operations and communications… so why as I left in the dark?" She asked as she eyed out Bee in the back ground.

"I would rather have not had any contact with humans, meeting Denny and Russell was more of a coincident they were looking for scrap from the crashed prison ship. I didn't want an incident to occur again where they'd be hurt because I wasn't careful… that and I though you would have been busy and I did not know about the U.N thing." Bee informed her, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck cables in embarrassment.

"For the love of Primus, I'm not a sparkling if anything I'm just younger than Bee there and have literally walked through the pit's and out the other side multiple times with slag you would never believe if I didn't have video and images. You guy's need to stop leaving me out of this before someone gets hurt, or worse Killed, and I will not allow another incident like Jasper happen again as long as I hold that post in the U.N." Miko sighed as she took a sip of her high grade cube. Everyone just looked at each other before realising that she spoke the truth, she wasn't a sparkling and she did have a right and a duty to be involved and informed in their operations back on earth. They felt bad for leaving her out of their operations now considering what she said.

* * *

Before they could continue their conversation the computer console began to flare to life behind them as the scrap yards alarm went off. The bots all jumped into action as Fixit, Denny, Russell and Miko all ran up to the consol.

"Fixit status report!" Bee ordered as they pulled out there weapons.

"Were being hacked!" The mini medic told them only to be pushed aside by Miko whose buns had begun to glow blue.

"Its Soundwave, he's trying to deactivate the stasis chambers. I'm doing my best to keep him out, but I have his location, he's on the far south east corner of the scrap yard." She informed as her semi metallic fingers split open as she got to work hacking into the computer and trying to protect the sensitive files on the computer. Within seconds the bots began to run to apprehend the intruder, with Drift deploying Slipstream and Jetstorm being told to remain with the humans. After a minute or two Miko's buns had stopped glowing as she retracted her digits back into their normal state.

"What's wrong Solarstorm?" Fixit asked as Miko transformed back into her minicon mode hastily.

"Soundwave's left the system, he's stopped hacking." She quietly spoke. Shock on her face before quickly being replaced with horror as what Soundwave was doing dawned on her.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Russell cheered as he looked at the console, throwing his arms up in joy.

"Not with Soundwave it's not. Boys get your weapons ready, Fixit take Denny and Russell and find somewhere to hide until I give the all clear. Slipstream Jetstorm, you two are with me." She instructed as she pulled out the sniper off her back. Flipping it into its scythe mode, as the twins got out there nunchucks and naginata. Russell just whispered out a quiet wow as he looked at the scythe wielder, only thinking it was possible in anime.

"Why what's wrong? Soundwave's gone, the bots will be back here in a minute or two when they give the all clear." Denny said.

"No, if Soundwave can't use the advantage point he's at when hacking he goes straight for the source, now go run." She ordered. Within seconds her fears had been confirmed as the Blue Decepticon drone came flying into the square, transforming and activating lazerbeak came flying into the area, going straight for Jetstorm and slipstream. Leaving Miko with Soundwave.

"Miko, we cannot find any intruder, can you locate them anywhere on base?" Optimus asked as he opened a comm to the minicon femme.

"NEVERMIND THAT HE'S HERE AND WE NEED BACKUP!" Miko screamed in both anger and fear, down the comm as she jumped out of the way of one of Soundwave's tendrils, firing of her scythe to help her move and avoid the attack from the con. The bots in the distant began to run the second they heard the gunshots being fired off, only stopping when one of the tendrils had been sliced straight off and landed right beside them, nearly hitting Ultra Magnus in the face. As the group neared the fight they found Miko on top of an old crane mast firing upon Soundwave whose tendrils couldn't reach her. The Decepticon spy had gotten fed up of it and pulled out a bomb, activating it and throwing it towards the diner were Denny and Russell were hiding in. The bots stopped in there track and stared as Miko threw her scythe behind her, activating her sky boom shield as she used her micron boosters, launched herself off from the crane mast, using herself as a living shield to protect the two humans inside the old diner.

* * *

*boom*

* * *

The bomb went off… with Miko right in front of it, reflecting the blast away from the diner. The diner was intact as the bots stood in shock as the dust settled, only then did they notice Wheeljack had keeled over, clutching his spark chamber before he looked over to the diner.

"Sis no." the mech groaned in pain as his sister's pain radiated through their family bond. Bulkhead quickly noticed this and ran to his best friend's aid as Smokescreen, Grimlock and the now assembled Ultra bee combiner jumped onto Soundwave and Lazerbeak, arresting the mech and bird, quickly placing them in stasis cuffs and throwing him into a nearby stasis tube. As the dust settled from the explosion the bots began to search for Miko, only to be met with a horrible sight.

* * *

The femme had been thrown into a huge pile of scrap in the blast and was severely leaking energon, her right servo had been blown off from her shoulder down from the force of the explosion. Part of her helm had been blown off, leaving her right side of her faceplate cracked and nearly revealing her processor. Her right hand side bun and chopsticks had been blown off and her metallic kushi combs had been bent and warped in the heat of the blast. The worst damage however had been to her middle section as her breast plate had been warped and shrapnel from her shield was sticking out around her spark chamber and stomach area, her blue orb on her Brest plating had begun to dim as various large cracks showed up on it, with a small amount of glass missing from the middle of it. Her peds just missed the majority of the damage as there was only burns and small lacerations to them with only a few leaking energon, until her left ankle which looked like it had been broken from force. Her winged back struts had been bent and warped from the force of her impact into the scrap with the left one having been completely damaged beyond repair as it hung on by a thread, a single thin wire. It was a miracle she was still online at that point.

* * *

Ratchet and Fixit quickly rushed over to the minicon to begin stabilising her, rushing her into the medibay on the frigate ship and kicking the others out of the medibay. It wasn't for another hour and a half before Ratchet appeared again into the scrap yard were everyone was, leaving Fixit to monitor Miko. Denny took Russell away, as Drift followed taking Slipstream and Jetstorm with him, they were young and did not need to hear what the conversation that was going on.

"How is she old friend?" Optimus asked first.

"She's stabilized for now but her situation is still critical, there's nothing we can do for her. I'm afraid the damage done to her frame is terminal, it's too great to be repaired, even if we had the parts for her. It would take at least an earth year and a half before we had all the proper pieces to repair her due to her technorganic status with but she doesn't have that long, even if we were to put her in stasis she wouldn't last a breem." The medic grimly told the group.

"So what… my baby sisters just going to lie there on in that medical bay slab until she terminates?" Wheeljack growled, in anger and in pain. He wasn't ready to say good bye to the family member he gained less that fifteen years ago.

"No, Fixit and I have a backup in plan but I need Wheeljack's permission to do this risky operation. I need family verification as there's a seventy percent chance that this won't work depending on her spark integrity and processor integrity considering how damaged she is." The medic told the group. Wheeljack just looked up a small bit of hope in his optics as he quietly whispered.

"Do it… anything for family. I don't want to lose her, I've only had her for fifteen years, and I want her to be around a few million years longer." The mech painfully sighed.

"Ratchet what's the operation?" Optimus asked.

"A processor and spark transplant into a blank protoform, it's the only way we can be sure she'll survive. She'll lose a good portion of her weapons and mods but if she'll survive it'll be the better outcome." The medic informed.

"And you just happen to have a blank protoform lying around?" Arcee scoffed, she was bracing herself, not believing that the operation would work and she would lose another bot dear to her.

"We collected and stored the spare blank protoforms from the crashed ship when we discovered it in a way to prevent the decepticons from using them, but there all just seeker models remaining now." Bee informed as he got up from where he had been sitting.

"Just do it, I don't care if she's a flyer or not, I can feel her slipping away through our bond every second your out here. JUST DO SOMETHING." Wheeljack shouted out, distress lacing his voice as he cried out.

"Well, pray to primus all goes well and there's no damage to either her spark or processor." Ratchet said as he quickly made his way back into the medibay.

* * *

That was the last time the medic was seen for over five hours as the bots kept a silent vigil outside the ship. Russell even tried to stay awake with the bots as his dad wrapped a few blankets around his son and tried to lead him to bed as it was nearing four in the morning but he refused and continued sleeping on Sideswipes lap. It wasn't until eight in the morning when the other bot's had all fallen into recharge on each other did Ratchet and Fixit come out of the medibay. Ratchet simply kicked over a barrel full with scrap metal, resulting in it ringing like a bell, waking everyone up. Just then did a ground bridge open and out walked three humans, Jack, Sierra and Savannah.

"Morning everyone… what's going on?" Jack asked as they looked around at the tired bots.

"Yay, daddy look all bots are here!" Savannah cheered as she waved her hands about with her large gauntlets, tightly strapped to her arms, even if the light metal plating overlapped.

"Aww, Jack, who's this little sweetie!" Arcee squeaked as she rushed down to see Savannah for the first time.

"Arcee, guy's this little angel is Savannah. Our daughter. I did promise her for her birthday that she'd get to meet the other half of her family."

"Hello aunty Arcee!" Savannah smiled as Arcee picked up the four year old, giving her a hug. Savannah had just accidentally activated her blade, flipping it out and the dull, training blade dragged across Arcee's servos, scraping her slightly.

"Aww you're adorable, Jack you knew just how to cheer us up." Arcee chuckled, "And what's this, Aww, you wanna be like your aunty Arcee with these adorable gauntlets, my you're the sweetest thing ever." The blue femme squeaked in joy as she looked at her human niece for the first time.

"Aunty Miko give me them for my birthday." The toddler smiled, "Were is aunty Miko?" the girl asked as she looked around the bots.

"Sorry it's a little early but someone couldn't wait to see her extra-terrestrial aunt and uncles, she was up at the crack of dawn just to see you guys for the first time. Raf would have been here too but his wife Sari was only discharged from the hospital with their new born triplets last night. So where is Miko, she'd want to know Sari was alright?" Jack asked, before he noticed the bullet casing's lying around the scrap yard and the lack of the bubbly black, Japanese minicon.

"Miko is fine now, she's stabilized in her new frame if Wheeljack you would want to come and see her." Ratchet informed them all as they looked towards the medic's. "Hopefully there was no amnesia caused from the damage to her processor. Hopefully we expect a full recovery." He continued.

"Jackson there had been an incident last night were Soundwave had infiltrated the base here. Miko managed to save Denny and Russell who were hiding in the old diner from a bomb Soundwave threw their direction. Whilst Denny and Russell are fine, Miko however wasn't so lucky, she had to have a processor and spark transplant into a blank protoform to save her." Optimus informed the humans.

"Poor aunty Miko." Savannah mumbled, her eyes wide and filled with sadness as she looked at the bots. Slipstream, Jetstorm and Russell were quickly shooed away by both Drift, Denny and Sierra to play with the toddler for a minute whilst the adults talked.

"Savannah go play with Russell whilst us adult talk, okay sweetie." Sierra told her daughter as she shooed her off with the three boys.

"She'll be fine, she's tired but she's fine." Wheeljack sighed, relief flooding his faceplate as his bond stabilised and began to get stronger. "Ratchet… May I see her?" He asked as he got up from where he had been sleeping.

"This way then Wheeljack." Fixit showed as he led the mech into the medibay.

"Aah, um … Bulkhead… would you come with me?" Wheeljack asked, looking for moral and emotional support from his best friend.

* * *

Whilst Optimus explained the situation about Miko to Jack and Sierra, and the bots took care of little Savannah, Wheeljack, Bulkhead and Fixit made their way back into the medibay were Miko was recharging. The minicon medic quickly typed in the password to the medibay to allow them entrance as they arrived outside the door of the room were Wheeljack's little sister was. The two mechs made their way into the room as the door opened, Fixit opted to remain outside it. Bulkhead stayed beside the door as Wheeljack approached the sleeping femme on the berth.

He initially was shocked, his little sister's armour remained nearly exactly the same. He noted that she was now a seeker with two large black wings on her back, sprawled out against the berth. She had lost the blue chest orb and orb on her belt around her crotch plating. The only major difference was that the excess armour that she now had was that she had rounded black armour covering her thighs up to her crotch plating. Her nosecone for her flyer alt mode created a black one piece coat tail effect to her armour, replacing her kusazuri type of armour plating she once had. Her shoulder plating had become rounder and looked more like parts from a plane, and her healed peds now had jet engine parts to them, thrusters to be exact. Her faceplate remained the same as her lips were still pink and her optics were rimmed with pink glass. There was a slight change to her helm became more aerodynamic as her bun's had now become flatter rather than round, and she had lost four pairs of chopsticks, leaving two pairs, one on each side of her helm, which now pointed downwards instead of pointing upwards.

She recharged there peacefully on the berth as Wheeljack pulled over a crate to sit beside her. He reached over to grab her servo as he looked over his baby sister as he begun to come to terms with what happened. He looked up and around for a second only to notice that on a berth in the corner was Miko's damaged frame. That was when he realised just how damaged it had become as the frame had begun to grey over, indicating that the frame was terminated… it was dead, her optic's black and void of life as they lay open. It just struck him how deeply he cared for her as he looked straight back down to her. He looked back over to Bulkhead for some moral support but noticed that his best friend had noticed Miko's old frame on the berth off in the corner. Wheeljack had to clear his vocaliser to get Bulkheads attention before patting a second crate beside him. The two mechs only exchanged a look before they continued their silent vigil at Miko's berth side, praying she would have no processor damage and remember them and everything that had happened.

* * *

Ratchet and Fixit came into the medi bay after half an hour explaining the situation to Jack and Sierra and how Miko was. The older medic just walked over to Wheeljack, giving him a pat on his back in sympathy and handed both Bulkhead and Wheeljack a cube of energon. Ratchet pulled over another crate as he begun to inform the two about Solarstorm state now.

"The operation was successful as you can see. Her spark and processor were intact and by some miracle received minimal damage, nothing a few days rest won't cure. She'll make a full recovery but some of her memory files were corrupted due to that minimal damage." Ratchet informed the mechs.

"How bad?" Wheeljack asked, not even bothering to look at Ratchet.

"At most the memories of Soundwave's assault last night was corrupted. She won't remember the accident at all as we had to delete those memory files whilst operating. She'll be in shock when she wakes to find herself in this form. I'm afraid she's never going to get the chance to return to her previous frame as it… the moment we transferred her spark and processor the damage took its toll. I had hoped we could save it and rebuild it but it's now no longer possible due to the extent of the damage received." The senior medic informed.

"Is that everything Ratchet?" Wheeljack asked as bulkhead patted his friend on the back.

"No, most of her mod's that weren't connected to her spark such as her Skyboom shield, Double sided battle axe, Energon whip, Naginata, Energon bow, Morning star flails, Shurikens, t-cog accelerator, her dimension jumper and about ninety percent of her other mods , those ones we couldn't save. We did however manage to save her Micron Boosters, Plasma thrusters, a set consisting of a Katana and tanto blade, a whip, her knuckle spikes and her hammer, all of which had been locked to her spark. We did manage to remove the universal communications, temporal distortion unit, techno links and those bazaar gravity gauntlets of hers and add them back to her frame, locking them to her spark so they remain with her if this situation ever arose again. Her frame already came with a holoform projector and overdrive feature and mag locks already so those really are all that she's left with. She once had hundreds of mods, now there all useless, those are the only mods we could save." The medic informed as he took a sip out of his own cube of energon. It had been a long night for him and Fixit so it had. "Now if you excuse me, I'm heading down to my quarters and I'm going for a well deserved recharge." The doctor announced as he got up.

"Thank you Ratchet. Thanks for saving my little sister." Wheeljack said as he looked at the medic. This caught ratchet of guard as Wheeljack had never been this respective of him before.

"I ah… it's what a medic does Wheeljack. It's our duty. Now if she begins to wake up com get me immediately." Ratchet answered as he began to leave the room leaving Wheeljack and Bulkhead beside Miko.

* * *

The two mechs remained silent for the next few hours as the others began to call and check in on them. Wheeljack's processor however could only go over the conversation they had the night before all the way up to where she had jumped in front of the bomb to save Denny and Russell. The white wrecker sighed as he began to talk to Bulkhead.

"She was right, we shouldn't have left her in the dark. This is our fault Bulkhead…. It's my fault." Wheeljack sighed, burying his faceplate in his servos.

"What Jackie, it's not your fault. Miko just did what she knew was right, she was trying to protect Denny and Russell." Bulkhead reassured as he patted his best friend on the back.

"She felt us here on earth but I lied to her and told her we were still on cybertron. She told us someone would get hurt if we left her in the dark and now look. She was right." The mech whispered.

"That's because I'm always right bro." A strained voice quietly whispered, getting the two mechs attention. Wheeljack's optic's opened in shock before relief filled his faceplate, whilst Bulkhead just squeaked and fell off his crate he had been sitting on. "Primus, are you alright Bulkhead. You look like you've seen a ghost." The voice then continued to say as its owner cracked her optics opened slightly, showing that she'd come out of recharge.

"Or a scraplet." Wheeljack chuckled as he hugged the femme on the berth. Bulkhead just got up and looked at the siblings for a minute before going to get Ratchet, or Fixit… which ever medic was closest. "Solar whatever possessed you into doing something like that. Jumping in front of a bomb. We nearly lost you." Wheeljack continued as he watched his sister begin to push herself up off the berth.

"Do what now Jackie… where am I and why are you smaller." The femme asked as she looked around the room.

"You're in the medibay. Soundwave launched a surprise attack on the base last night and you jumped in front of the blast to deflect it to protect Denny and Russell Clay. You do remember that right?" the white wrecker asked his baby sister.

"No, I remember telling you guys that I was once a prime by accident and then… nothing… it's like my processor was stonewalled or at least I had just been forced into a cortical psychic patch." The femme sighed as she rubbed her helm. Before the two could talk anymore Bulkhead re-entered the medibay with Ratchet following him. "What's going on?" Miko asked as she looked at the three with her mixed blue and gold optics.

"Soundwave attempted to assault us here in the scrap yard last night and attempted to eliminate Denny and Russell with an energon bomb. You however, as thick helmed as you are, activated your sky boom shield and deflected the blast away from them. Denny and Russell were unharmed but that could not be the same for you Solarstorm." Ratchet began to inform the confused femme.

"I… I don't remember any of this." Solar informed as she took her brothers servo, only to notice that her servo was now nearly the same size as his. She quickly began to look up and down her frame only to notice that she was now larger her armour was so much different, the last thing she noticed was that her back struts had now become huge seeker wings as she patted herself down.

"I feared that there would be some form of amnesia caused by the processor damage you received. Solar… I'm afraid we had to preform emergency surgery and transfer your spark and processor into a blank protoform to save your life. The damage done to your technorganic frame was… irreparable and was terminal. I'm sorry but you're no longer a technorganic… you're now a full on cybertronian with a seeker alt and nothing more. It's all we could do before your other frame failed on us." The medic informed.

"That explains why you guys have shrunk." She sighed as she looked over herself again. "So what's the cards I've been dealt mod wise. Do I still have everything or have I lost some mods?" the femme asked as she looked over to the senior medic who went through mod by mod of what she'd lost.

"Well… you've lost nearly all mod's which weren't connected to your spark but connected to your old subspace such as your Sky boom shield, Double sided battle axe, Energon whip, Naginata, Energon bow, Morning star flails, Shurikens, t-cog accelerator, personal space bridge and about ninety percent of your other mods. Fixit and I did however manage to save the following which had been connected to your spark such as your Micron Boosters, Plasma thrusters, a set of blades consisting of a Katana and tanto blade, a whip, her knuckle spikes and your hammer, all of which had been locked to your spark. We did manage to remove the universal communications, temporal distortion unit, techno links and those bazaar gravity gauntlets of yours missy and add them into this new frame, locking them to your spark so they remain with you if this situation ever arose again. The frame already came with a holoform projector and overdrive feature and mag locks already so those really are all that you're left with." The medic sighed as he took out a scanner. "You had even me and Fixit worried that you wouldn't make it last night. Your damage was worse than Bulkhead after Hardshell." The medic informed her sternly.

"Well, I did say that you guys treating me like a sparkling was going to end up with one of us getting hurt… never thought for a microsecond it would be me getting hurt though." She sighed, a small smile of iron on her faceplate. She got up and swung her peds around to the point were she was hanging off the berth.

"Epp, epp, epp. Take it easy missy. Your in a new larger frame, you need to take things carefully and let your equilibrium get used to your new frame and balance. I recommend you do nothing strenuous for the next few days. Rest and take it easy for a while. Frame transference usually leads to the patient needing a little help for a day or two to keep their balance. Give it a few days and you can start to train again but I recommend starting off slowly, meaning no gymnastics for a few weeks." The medic instructed as he begun to list off what she could and couldn't do for the next few days.

"Wait, anyone see pink diamond, my sniper scythe. I hate it when she's not with me." Miko begun to threat as she looked around for her favourite weapon. Just as she had begun to look around the medibay. Before anyone could reply to her, there was a knock on the door before it opened, revealing Arcee with the gun in question as she walked in.

"Is it alright if I come in?" the blue femme asked. Wheeljack and Solar looked at each other before shrugging,

"We've got no objections, come on in Arcee." Wheeljack said as the femme came over.

"I ah… I found this. When I was looking around the crane. You threw it behind you as you saved Denny and Russell. Thought you'd want to keep it, not that it's going to be much use to you now, you know. I like the frame though." Arcee said as she handed over Miko's scythe over to her.

"Aah, my precious diamond, thank primus I felt so vulnerable for a minute there." The femme sighed as she took the scythe into her servo. "It's not fully useless now, Solus built in a fall back for me and I thought she was crazy for this but looks like she was right." The seeker chuckled as she gently turned the scythe over pushing a button the bots in the room hadn't noticed till then. The scythe quickly reformed in front of them and reshaped itself as it grew to the size it needed to be. Leaving the others in shock.

"The pits was that sis?" Wheeljack asked in shock.

"A mass shifter, how else do you think it could change into a useable balanced war scythe you dolt?" The seeker laughed as she took in everyone's confused and shocked faces. "Now help me up please" the femme sighed as she grabbed her brother's shoulder plating as she got off the berth. Only to nearly fall over but be caught by Wheeljack and Bulkhead. "Whoa… that's really different now." The femme sighed as she got her balance.

"So ehh, do you still wanna go to that concert tonight or will it not be possible anymore?" Bulkhead asked as Solar took him by the servo as she tried to walk, only going very slowly as she kept stumbling due to her new larger size and new balance.

"You two were going to a date tonight, ABOUT TIME." Wheeljack shouted in joy at his baby sister, leaving both Solar and Bulkhead blushing,

"Bro it's just a concert." Solar quickly stuttered back.

"Sure it is, just look at the pair of you, it was about time you two got together. We've all seen who you look at each other when you're visiting cybertron or when we're on earth sis. Hell you two even danced together at both Jack's and Raf's wedding so don't try to act it out." The white wrecker teased as they left the medi bay.

"Aww Jackie, stop teasing the pair, any chance of a double date then Solarstorm, someone has been rescheduling constantly for some reason." Arcee asked as she took Wheeljack's servo, a slight evil smirk on her faceplate. Wheeljack just stopped in his tracks and within seconds his faceplate became a deeper shade of blue than the Solarstorm and Bulkhead combined. The two said bots just began to chuckle as Wheeljack just got more embarrassed.

"So Jackie, when were you going to tell us that you and Arcee were a couple?" Bulkhead asked as he looked at his best friend.

"Aww, big bro's lost for words. I knew you two would be a cute couple, just like how you two were when _you_ were dancing at Rafs and Jack's weddings." Solarstorm teased back.

"Well, Aah, I… I'll shut up now." Wheeljack stuttered as they all walked out of the medibay. The moment the group walked out of the medibay Solar was swamped by all of them all asking questions, praising her and thanking her for her quick actions the night before. They all had quite a weird day as everyone was just having a lazy day as Solarstorm began to regain her balance and delete the programming for her audio struts as their programming for flashing had reactivated with her new frame. In the evening the four bots, Arcee, Wheeljack, Bulkhead and Solarstorm headed out via ground bridge to a cliff side overlooking the concert, all having walked out, throwing a tarp on the ground as they all sat down to watch the concert. The group had a wonderful night as the concert went on, with Arcee and Wheeljack even enjoying it, preferring this type of rock to the Bulgarian shriek music Miko once loved.

"Well, I had to find another band to idolise once the slash monkeys retired from the spotlight seven years ago. Rise against was the best band to come up after them." The femme chuckled as the evening went on and the concert drew to a close. The four bots were chuckling the whole way back to the base through the ground bridge as they returned for the night. Strongarm had helped some of the others make up one of the spare cabins on board the frigate ship that the rest of team prime used to return to earth, were she stayed for a while, getting used to her new frame, even her former human parents, who she had kept in constant contact with over the past fifteen years came to see her once they found out what had happened. The bots extended their stay for a few extra weeks, helping Miko get back on her peds to the point she had returned to her somewhat normal life. She had snuck out one morning to a corner of the base where she had set up a set of banfer bars out of steel tubing she had found and begun to swing about on it, doing her usual training and a near perfect replica of Nadia Comaneci's Olympic winning routine. It was only when she had disembarked from the bars, pulling a flawless routine and landing did she realise the bots were all around her and clapping, well, Ratchet was on the verge of glitching out after having advised her not to do any of this sort of activity for a while longer.

* * *

When it was time for team Prime to leave and return to Cybertron with the Decepticon prisoners the bots decided to offer Miko two positions. To join Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Arcee, Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen Ratchet and Optimus on their return to cybertron as a co-pilot to the ship. Or she could stay on earth and help team Bumblebee and some of the other local Autobots such as Jazz and Windblade who was flying around, with rounding up the last few decepticons, knowing that there was only a few left on the loose now. Jack and Sierra said that they'd support her decision and would inform the authorise, and after having a visit from Raf, Sari and there three new-borns she had made up her processor. She left a formal message of her resignation from her post in the U.N and from Unit E and a detailed explanation of her recent medical operation and of what has occurred. Deliberately leaving out the crashed Decepticon ship and escaped prisoners and how Bumblebee and his team were on earth hunting them down but informed them that some of the Autobots had been to earth visiting her. After moving her range of forged swords and blades into the ship's armoury, she had any of her possessions that weren't blown up in New Zealand in her subspace as she joined the bots on bridge, taking up the seat of co-pilot. It was a fond farewell as she set off for cybertron with the others, and Wheeljack had already told her that she'd be staying with him in his apartment and the others reassured her that her spark signature would be recognised but Optimus would help her sort out her paper work, so that she was recognized as a fully-fledged adult bot and not a sparkling like on the records and then she could go about looking for a job which suited her qualification's. Ultra Magnus had tipped her off about how there were judges needed on the planet as ships arrived with boat loads of ex decepticons and war criminals that needed charges, he said he'd put in a good word for her. And it's with that that the young technorganic Miko, became high judge of Praxus Solarstorm, one of the most well renounced judges on the planet due to her unusual punishments and harsh sentences to those who need it.

* * *

*End flash back.*

* * *

"That, kiddo's is the story of how your Aunty Solarstorm became a full sized seeker." Wheeljack finished as the three sparklings looked at their parents in awe. Tailjumper was the first one to speak up as he jumped about in his creators servos.

"That's so cool aunty Solar, I didn't know Minicon's could be like that at all, I thought they were just little useless runts." The mech said only to receive a slap across the back of his helm yet again.

"No Tailjumper that's the mistake everyone makes. Minicons have to work harder than anybot and are constantly picked on and bullied because bots see them as being different. What they never realise is just how deadly they can be, I used to use my small size against bots as my former small size could hide in spots you could only dream about, and I used it well. Minicons should never be looked down upon but shown respect, you never know what will happen when you annoy or bully a minicon. I hope you know that now and will apologise to all the minicons you've been bullying for they are capable of great things, some of which you will never be able to do." Solarstorm told her nephew.

"Creator you're so cool. Can you teach me to fight with a scythe, please, please, please? Please creator." Songbeat asked as she jumped up in her creator's servos.

"Your sire and I shall think about it Song, it's a very difficult skill to learn and master, and it's one of the most dangerous weapons you'll ever wield and you have to use every bit of strength you can muster to wield it effectively." Solarstorm informed her daughter.

"Aww, please creator, please Sire. Uncle Jackie, please tell creator to teach me, please." The femmling cried out, really trying to get here parents to teach her, usually asking uncle Jackie worked.

"Kiddo, don't ask me, I can't wield a scythe, but if your parents don't I can always teach you, Cliffgate and Tailjumper how to make and wield your own katanas, just like family traditions." The white wrecker chuckled.

"Cool, sire's gonna teach us how to fight like the wreckers."" Cliffgate cheered as the mechling jumped into his sire's servo's, nearly knocking him off the stool he was on.

"Heh there now, I didn't say I'd teach you or wrecker moves just yet, you three need to master your weapons first, then well think about teaching you specific moves." Wheeljack chuckled back at his sons.

"But, now it's late and you three need some sleep, and if you're good, aunty Solar will show you how to create your own katanas boys and for song, I'll help you build a scythe, just like mine." Solarstorm smiled as she looked at her yawning daughter after having a quick conversation with Bulkhead over there bond. Pulling out her own from her subspace and twirling the bladed weapon around in front of the sparlings, receiving exciting chuckles before putting it back in her subspace.

"Yay, thank you creator, thank you sire." Song cheered as she yawned, her optics were beginning to fall down as she tried to stay awake at this point.

"Thanks aunty Solar! Thanks creator, thanks sire, thanks uncle Bulkhead." The twins said in sync as they two began to fall asleep in there parents servos. Arcee and Wheeljack lifted up there two little mechs as Solar and Bulkhead lifted Song and put her down on her berth, fixing her messed up mesh blankets and pillow and placing her gently in her berth, pulling her blankets up around her. Both the parents kissed there little angel as they began to make their way out of the room.

"Night creator, night sire." Song mumbled out as fell into recharge. Solar quietly closed the door to her daughter's room as she and Bulkhead left the room. Within moments both Arcee and Wheeljack had emerged from the guest room where they had just placed there troublesome twins to recharge in. The adults just made their way down into the living room and treated themselves to a nice glass of high grade energon as they relaxed for the evening.

* * *

"Did I really manage to slice one of Soundwave's tendrils off? How come you guys never told me that?" Solar asked as she took a sip from her glass.

"Yeah, you did. Did we never mention it till now? Huh, I thought we had told you that." Bulkhead replied, slightly confused at how they had never told her about that.

"Yeah, well. Looks like we're going to have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. Tailjumper wanted to build a nodachi sword if you want to help him forge it sis. Cliff wanted two katanas like his old sire, so I'll help him forge them with him." Wheeljack chuckled. Leaving Arcee confused,

"Wait… weren't you protoformed with your katanas fully forged and normal, like other bots?" the femme asked her husband and sister in law.

"No, funny thing about that. After my parents turned up on my doorstep and mooched off of me, I did some research on our family line. Were descendant's from a long line of warriors, those said ancestors had destroyed their natural protoformed blades and rebuilt them piece by piece and it had sort of become a protoform basis to be sparked with just blocks of tawagani and tamahagani steel, which we then use to create our blades. Just like tradition." Wheeljack chuckled.

"I forged mine only weeks after landing in Detroit at a local smith with their help, that's where I had begun to learn how to forge. That's also why I'm so god at it. " Solar chuckled as she set down her glass of energon.

"You did a good job with them then. Well, I think we should go to our own berths because those sparklings will be up as early as possible tomorrow just to get down to the forge with us." Bulkhead sighed, "Thank primus it's the end of the cycle and I've the next few days off." The green mech chuckled,

"And we've gotten no neighbours to shout and complain at us." Solar laughed back.

"Not exactly sis. Iacon was becoming a bit…. To crowded and well… the crime rates were beginning to climb and we didn't want the boys to grow up in an environment like that. We've decided to move out of the city to a quieter region." Wheeljack butted in as he set his glass down.

"We wanted to let the boys grow up in a quieter region of cybertron so we got lucky as we began to search for houses in the area and new jobs. We bought the plot of land next door to you guys. We're going to be your knew neighbours once we build our house. I've landed a spot at the regional elite academy as a teacher thanks to Magnus. We have the school which Songbeat goes to informed and there willing to accept the boys as soon as we move." Arcee laughed. Solar just jumped into her brothers servo's as she hugged the pair of them.

"And I've been relocated here to the Praxus labs to help with production of some of my inventions." Wheeljack chuckled, hugging his baby sister. She wasn't so much of a sparkling but she'd always be that to his optics, just as wonderful and as precious as any sparkling.

"That's wonderful news, when does the build start?" Solar asked as she got off her brother.

"Well, it depends on if Bulkheads ready for another build. I know your busy but you're the best contractor on cybertron, everyone in Iacon wants you to build all there new towers and apartment blocks, either that or there copying your styles. We'd want you and one of your many teams to build our house, with a similar layout to this house. Prime and Elita as well as Chromia and Ironhide said that they'd love to come visit us out here some time so we'd need some spare rooms." Wheeljack chuckled as Bulkhead pulled him into a bear hug.

"I'd be glad to pull a team together to help build your future house Jackie. Sweet spark, why don't you take Tailjumper and Songbeat to the forge first and get them sorted out and I'll sort the plans for the new build out in my office tomorrow morning." Bulkhead informed as he picked up the four glasses and took them over to the kitchen sink, as they all got up and headed up the stairs to their rooms.

"That sounds like a plan. So we'll see you two in the morning." Arcee smiled as she and Wheeljack reached there guest room, Wheeljack's servo around his bonded wife's shoulder plating.

"Night you two." Solar smiled as her brother and sister in law made their way into their room.

* * *

The second the door was closed Bulkhead scooped up Solar in his servo's and carried her down bridal styled to their Berthroom, kissing her the whole time, getting his digits into some of the sensitive spots between her armour. The femme chuckled as she reacted to the touch, arching upwards in her husband's touch.

"What a great surprise. I can't wait for our family to move closer, I did miss Jackie and the others so much." Solar chuckled as she kissed her husband again.

"So, do you wanna finish that family like we had been talking about?" Bulkhead smirked as the pair entered their own room.

"Ohh, give them a surprise? I like you're thinking Bulky. Round up our family nicely. So, what are we waiting for then sweet spark?" Solar smiled as Bulkhead set her down.

"So how do you think Song will take it when she gets a younger sibling?" Bulkhead chuckled as he sat down on their large berth.

"Well… she'll just have to roll with it." Solar smirked, "This'll be the end to one story and the start of another, let's just watch were destiny throws its cards." The femme smirked, winking as she closed the door behind her. Closing one chapter in the story of her life. The story of a child thrown through time and space who fought with everything she ever had to get home to the people she loved and knew who loved her back. The story of someone who lost themselves and with the help of her family found herself again. A family who helped her and protected her, and who she helped and protected, laying down even her life for them, and those they loved and cared dearly for. The family that never judged her for who she really was, and who she turned out to be.

Because that's what a true family does. They love one another for who they are and who they become. And there is no greater privilege in life, than to have a family who loves and cares for you, no matter your race, colour, creed or belief. The one thing everyone deserves, even in the darkest of times, a family much who will always be there to support them, no matter what.


End file.
